Hopeful Life
by mamabot
Summary: Alec struggles to be an adult in his family's eyes.  And then he meets Alexzina.  She too struggles for her own life.  Rich girl, shy boy and one beautiful stallion makes for a family.  May contiue 2nd with Blackwood.
1. is it a dream?

**Black Stallion: Hopeful: Chapter 1**

{disclaimer: Walter Farley and family hold all rights to the Black Stallion Series, Black, Alec Ramsey, Henry, Satan and a whole bunch others. This is pure fan fiction. I have created Alexzina Rosebalm and her family. Anyone alive or dead… I'm sorry. Enjoy the rest of the story.}

He's awake. Well actually, Alec's only conscious. He has an arm draped across his eyes. _Was it all a dream?_ he wonders. Carefully he touches his leg with his other hand. The scar is still there healing. Slowly he stretches out the leg. His foot touches something soft. Slowly his toes explore this soft item. It's another foot. Not his. The foot moves. But then there is a hand that slides across his bare chest. He takes a satisfied deep breath. He carefully lowers the arm from his eyes to lay his hand across the one on his chest. It's a lady's hand. With a ring. He feels the ring. There's a silver A across a smooth stone. But the stone is butted up against…

The rest of the lady curls up against his body. She is naked. He finally opens his eyes afraid that it won't be real. But there she is. Her long dark hair coming across his shoulder. She's real. He strokes the hair back from her face. Her hazel eyes look into his blue ones. He doesn't know what to say. She smiles at him and whispers, "Regrets?"

He smiles and whispers back, "Is this real?"

She reassures him, "I hope so. Otherwise, don't wake me up." He joins her small laugh. "How do you feel?" she asks yawning.

He turns his body to face her directly and hold her hand to his chest, "Perfect."

She traces the freckles on his nose. She knows he has probably said more to his horse than to anyone else in his whole life. But she's the only person to ever get this close to him.

His eyes close under the tenderness of her caresses and soon he is back to sleep. She smiles. It's been a long time since he's has a decent rest. She enjoys the feel of him in her arms. She knows she better soak up every moment now, because he could be gone in a flash. She tries not to let the tears sting her eyes. Some where between soaring love and pain of could come.

She awakens to the sound of the pickup engine starting and then leaving. She sits up. He's gone. At first she is afraid. But then she sees he has left her a single pink rose and a hastily scrawled note:

Mrs. Ramsey~

I need to meet Henry…or else … you know

A

He left a horseshoe mark, not a heart at the end of the paper. She smiles. Even his notes are of few words. She can fill in all the blanks. She lays back and buries her nose in his pillow.

~~ He races down the street. What is he going to tell Henry? What about Black? He laughs to himself. Who is he more afraid of; his trainer or his horse? He taps his hand impatiently on the wheel at the slow moving delivery truck in front of him. The sound of his ring tapping on the wheel breaks through his thoughts. He looks down at his own wedding ring. He sighs in relief. Alex. She'll understand why he took off. Won't she? Yes, of course she will. He hopes.

The deliver truck moves. He rounds the drive way to the track. Black is giving Henry a hard time. Henry is mad. Not a good time to tell him. He parks the truck quickly. He grabs the gloves off the dash and tugs them on while he sprints to meet up with his team.

"Well it's about time you showed up?" Henry is fuming. "So help me Alexander if you were at a bar I'll-"

"I wasn't at a bar or brothel. And I'm sorry," Alec says quickly taking the Black's reins and tugs on his boots. Alec gives Black a hard stare and Black settles quickly. Henry continues to grumble and gripe about being on time, track appointments and such. Black begins to sniff Alec over carefully. Quickly Alec pops on his helmet.

Henry suddenly stops his grumbling and then looks up at Alec with a scrutinizing look, "Are you still dating the Rosenbalm girl?"

Alec doesn't move. Black turns his head to look at Alec. They are both waiting for an answer. Alec feels his hands begin to sweat in the gloves. He looks down, can Henry see the ring? He clenches the reins tighter. The silver begins to bite into his skin. Maybe he should have left it in the truck. Black snorts. "No," Alec finally simply says. He avoids looking in to their eyes by leaping onto Black's back.

Henry sighs as if Alec's heart had been broken, "I'm sorry. I know that-"

"- What do you want me to do today?" Alec cuts him off.

Henry rattles off some instructing. Alec blankly nods and takes Black out to the track. Some how he manages to stay seated. Black seems to have listened to the instructions. Because Alec's head was back at the hotel. When he returns to the stable, Henry is pleased, but not elated at the work out. He knows Alec is distracted. He knows that could be dangerous. Alec better get his head in the game or they're gonna loose this one. He's not exactly sure how to bring him around. He can see Alec is trying to get his head straightened out. He suggests Alec take Black for a lengthy walk, bareback. He knows that will really bring him around is for him to get back in tune with Black.

Alec follows his instructions. Henry is pleased to see Alec lean over and talk to Black. The way Black twists his ears, Alec must be telling him some deep secret. Black begins to prance. If only Henry knew what Alec was telling Black.

Alec was telling Black, "I love her. And I know you do too. I wouldn't choose anyone who didn't love you as much as I. You and I have been through a lot. Please welcome her home to Hopeful. Okay, Boy?" Black begins to prance and Alec knew Black had accepted the new addition.

He takes Black back to the stable and brushes him down until his coat just gleams. Then with a kiss to his nose he turns to their other mounts and preps them. As he is mucking out the stall he can't help but look down to the Rosewood stables. The groom, with her long black hair pulled back into a four-strand braid, is also hard at work mucking the four stalls they have. She smiles down at him wiping the sweat from her brow. He returns the smile and then back to his own stalls.

Then he gets the next horse out and ready for the track. He untangles the reins, wraps the ankles, checks the frogs and knees. He brushes the tangles from the mane. Henry comes over with a couple sack lunches while Alec tucks the horse back into the stall. Then he washes his hands and joins Henry on a trunk for lunch. Henry hands him a sandwich, "Where were you last night? I was getting worried."

Alec can't help but look down at the Rosewood groom getting water for the team. "I had to take care of something."

They eat in silence. Henry notices the flash of silver on Alec's hand. Alec jewelry? Left hand? Alec takes his apple to Black. "Nice ring. Where did you get that?" Henry asks.

Alec keeps his hand on Black's muzzle. "Oh, a silver shop around here."

Henry tries again, "I've never seen you wear jewelry before. Is everything alright?"

Alec gives Henry a warning look to back off. "Look Alec, we all get our hearts broken sometime. Don't-"

"It's not like that, Henry. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes," Alec walks deliberately away from the Rosewood stables. He walks the staff parking lot. Far away from the rest of the horses. Far away from the gathering spectators. He tries to get his head together. _What has he done? What is he going to do now? How long will he be able to keep this up? How did he get in this predicament in the first place?_

**Hopeful Chapter 2:**  
>Black is pounding down the track. Two furlongs to go. They are pinned between a chestnut and a bay with a pinto in front of them. "Come on, Boy. Go!" Alec calls. Black responds and they get out of the pack. As they cross behind the chestnut, he saw it just before impact. Nothing he could do but grab for mane as the chestnut's loose shoe flies up and nails Alec across the leg. Right above the kneecap. Oh it hurt like the blazes, but there is no time to cry. He holds on tight as they slip under the wire second.<p>

They get away from the pack and go for their cool down walk. Henry rushes to him, "Get off, Alec."

Alec grimaces, and shakes his head, "No, let me ride him to the stable. I don't want to know the damage yet." Henry leads with a track official following.

The chestnut's owner comes over with a female groom, "Ramsey!" Black almost rears. The man backs off.

The girl doesn't, "Hey Black." she says calmly. Black drops down and focuses on her. "I only want to help, okay Boy?" They make it to the stable. She holds Black's head while Henry gets Alec down. She rubs Black's muzzle. Black tries to turn back and check on Alec. She soothes him, "It's okay Boy. Let Henry do his job. Come with me."

Henry watches her for a moment while she takes Black back to his stall. Alec pulls his helmet off. His silk pants are torn above the knee. The pants are soaked wet all the way to the boot. Henry gently pulls the boot off. Alec can't help but cry out. Alec is starting to loose it from the loss of blood., "Don't tear the silks!" when he sees Henry come over with a knife to get a look at the wound. Apparently Alec didn't notice how badly the pants were already torn.

"Then drop your britches!" Henry barks at him.

The medics arrive just as Alec keels over.

~~ Alec comes to in the hospital. "Black? Henry?" he groans. Then he feels a hand on his. He opens his eyes slowly. His blurred eyes see black mane. He smiles as he reaches for it, "Black?" He hears the giggle as his fingers entwine the "mane." But it's so much softer. It's not mane. His vision clears. It's a beautiful girl with hazel eyes laughing at his mistake. As he withdraws his hand from her "mane". He tries again, "Who are you?"

"Alex" she says with a soft laugh.

"No, I'm Alec. Who are you?" He knows he's on pain killers again, but these have to be doosies if he is seeing his horse in the hospital and he doesn't understand anyone.

She laughs again as he tries to clear his vision. She sticks out her hand in introduction. "I _know_ you are Alec Ramsey. My name is Alex." He is still confused. She wrinkles her nose, "Okay it's Alexzina Rosenbalm. But you understand, Alexander."

His breath is caught in his chest. Some how listening to her say his Christian name is beautiful. He wants to hear her say it again. Finally he says, "What is wrong with me? Where is Henry?"

She doesn't respond right away. She's watched him from afar for a couple years. But here she was beside him. She slips her fingers in between his. She is lost in his gaze. She just breathes it out, "Gosh, you are handsome." He just stares back. She blushes instantly when a shadow blocks the door. She quickly jumps back and looks up.

Apparently Henry and Mr. Rosenbalm were too focused on their own conversation that they didn't see the intimacy of the moment. Thank goodness.

Mr. Rosenbalm turns serious, "Please excuse us." She nods and leaves. Alec is still trying to clear his head and wrap it around what just happened.

"How are you, Ramsey?" Mr. Rosenbalm asks.

Alec can barely think so he turns to his friend, "Henry?"

Henry comes to his side and pats his hand, "It's okay son. It's a nasty gash. But you got luck, no broken bones."

Alec smirks, "Well it was a horseshoe, right?" Henry shakes his head to join the smirk.

Rosenbalm turns to Henry, "I'm very sorry about your jockey. I fired the fairer." There's an awkward silence as this powerful controlling business man tries also to be honorable.

Alec turns to Henry, "When can I go home? How is Black?"

Henry touches his hand, "I know, Alec. But I want those tendons looked at again after the swelling goes down. You won't be racing for a few weeks. That's if-"

Alec sit up quickly, "I won't let this stop me."

Henry puts forceful hand on his shoulder, "Alec, you know I understand more than anyone. But you also need to think of Hopeful. We need you. In one piece. Rest. I have plans for Blackout. I have someone who can ride him. You should be well enough for the Preekness by then. If you don't do anything stupid. Take it easy."

Alec has no choice but to sit back and rest. He has the whole farm riding on his head. All he can do is nod.

Mr. Rosenbalm finally speak up, "Why doesn't Mr. Ramsey stay with me while you and the others go to the Carolina's. I'll make sure he gets back for his appointments. Black is welcome to our southern pasture. Maybe they both could use a vacation. After all, it was my horseshoe."

Alec turns to Henry. Henry looks at Mr. Rosenbalm, "Are you sure about Black?"

Rosenbalm smiles, "I heard it rumored that those two are almost inseparable and heal better together. I'd like to witness this."

Henry snorts, "Oh you got that right." Alec feels like he's ten again with his father and mother trying to talk over his head. Unfortunately, they were right too.

Rosenbalm claps his hands together, "Then it's settled. I'll have the guest house set up. Tomorrow we head out."

Henry holds Rosenbalm's hand in agreement. But he doesn't let go right away, "Alec is more than our rider. He's more than Hopeful's bread winner. He's like a son to me."

Rosenbalm returns the clasp, "He will be treated like my daughter." They are in agreement and then Rosenbalm leaves.

Henry sinks in to the chair beside Alec, "Please be careful."

Alec feels clear headed now and asks in return, "Are you sure about this other rider and Blackout?"

"You know we would do better with you. But we will be fine. We should place. Hey, we might even win." The friends and business partners smile. Then the silence falls again. "There will be a point when we will need to find a new rider. I might even want to retire from the racing business." They both have a good laugh. They know Henry would die if he couldn't smell hay and horses.

Henry gets up to leave when the nurse comes in. Alec asks quietly, "Who was the girl here before you came in? She looks familiar."

Henry smiles, "Yeah, nice on the eyes too."

Alec blushes because he noticed that too. But instead he asks curiously, "I think she said her name was Alex Rosenbalm."

The color drains from Henry's face, "Little Zina? No way!"

"Who is she?" Alec asks very curious now.

"If she is Alexzina Rosenbalm, stay away from her. That's Mr. Anthony Rosenbalm's only daughter. Don't even think about it Alec." Alec is very confused. "Rosenbalm will castrate you if you even look twice at his daughter!" Henry shakes his head, "This is a bad idea."  
>Alec smiles, "Henry, when have I ever stepped out of line? Besides, I will probably be stuck on a porch for a week while she does snobby society things."<p>

Henry shakes a finger at him in a finally parting warning.

The next day, Henry picks up Alec and takes him to the track. Rosenbalm's truck is empty. He approaches Alec on crutches and Henry carries Alec's bag.. He is all smiles, "Hello. You made it. Good, good. I had my horses taken home yesterday. So Black has the truck to himself."

Alec didn't hear him that closely, he was headed over to his horse. He opens the stall door. Black sniffs him over and snorts at the brace on Alec's leg. Alec in turn buries his face in Black's mane and rubs his ears soothingly, "We're going on vacation, Boy. It will do us both some good." Black gives him a soft knickers in reply. Alec clips on the lead and tries to lead him out. But manages to get tangled in the lead.

"Here, let me help," he hears that soft voice again. Alec turns to the same girl he saw in the hospital. This time her hair is in a ponytail pulled high at the top back of her head. It makes her hair almost look like Black's tail and swings with her walk. He's enamored by her. He doesn't move as she gets the lead untangled from his crutches and legs. She's standing right in front of him. She's the same height as himself.

"Have I got horse slobber on my shirt again?" she smirks back at him. He just smiles and shakes his head. She's funny too. He hasn't really noticed her before. He just saw her around at the stables as an assistant to the Rosewood team. But now he's seeing her in a new light. She takes the lead and heads over to the trailer. Black is willing to go with her. His horse likes her. He even reaches out to tug at her pony tail. "I felt that, Black." He whines at her. Making fun of her.

Alec has to know, "Are you Rosenbalm's daughter?"

He sees her tighten her grip on the lead, "Yes. Please don't judge me by my name." He can see she wants to be known for herself.

"Well I find no fault with Alex. Has a good ring to it." He smirks back. She joins his laughter as they round to the back of the trailer. Rosenbalm and Henry are talking.

Rosenbalm claps his hands, "Well, looks like we are ready. I'll go find the driver."

Henry nods and reaches for the lead, "Thank you my dear. I'll secure him."

"Alexzina!" Rosenbalm hollers. She steps away from the Hopeful team to her father's bidding.

Henry leads Black into the trailer with Alec hobbling behind. Once again he reminds Alec, "Remember what I told you. Don't castrate the sire of Hopeful." Henry gives Black a final pat. As Alec and Henry begin to exit the trailer, Black gets anxious and starts to fight.

"Black! I'm right here!" Black won't settle. Alec comes to his head and strokes it gently. Black's flanks twitch with nervousness and fear. "Hey, Boy. Look, I'm going with you." Black isn't convinced. So Alec settles down on the wheel well and stretches his leg out on an empty feed bucket. Black is now calm. Alec sees Rosenbalm with Henry and Alex at the back of the trailer. "I think I'll ride back here with him. It should make for a better travel for the both of us."

Henry fires back once more glancing at Alex, "Remember what I said, Alec."

Alec waves to him, "I know Henry, don't do anything stupid. Got it." Henry shakes his head. Alex and Rosenbalm close the doors. And then the engine starts and they are on their way.

**Hopeful: Chapter 3** The trip is only a couple hours, but by the time they arrive, Black and Alec are asleep. The quiet of the engine stopping along with the clank of the clasp on the doors opening wakes them both up. Alex comes up to them. She touches Black softly, "Hey Black. How are you? Want to get out and stretch your legs?" He knickers at her. "Well then come with me." She loosens the rope and leads him out of the trailer. Alec can only watch his horse go with her as easily as Henry or himself. He hobbles after them.

She takes him to a pasture with several apples trees and a huge oak tree in the middle. Alex reaches for the lead but the catch is stuck. She looks close at it. Black is burying his nose in her hair, "Don't even think of slobbering in my hair." She shoves his nose softly as she gets the catch loose. Alec chuckles. "Oh you like that do you?" She laughs back at him. "Wait until I kick you on the knee." Black takes her shirt in his teeth and tugs. She looks into his eye and shoves his nose again, "You know I'm only kidding." Black lets the drool drip onto her shirt. "Oh ugh. Boys do drool. Ick!" Alec starts laughing. Alex gives Black a playful slap onto his rump, "Go find a squirrel to chase!"

Rosenbalm joins Alex and Alec leaning on the fence watching Black prance through the pasture fining all kinds of stuff to sniff and explore.

"He looks like he is going to be alright, Mr. Ramsey." Mr. Rosenbalm says smiling.

Alec has his gaze fixed on Black, "Yes, Mr. Rosenbalm. He looks like he will be just fine. Thank you for letting us stay here."

"It's the least I could do." he replies.

"He's beautiful," Alex barely breathes. "This is very different watching him run free like this."

"It's like flying." Alec quietly returns. Black comes back to Alec. He is panting but very happy. Alec rubs his nose and give him a kiss. Then Black flies off again.

"Alexzina, why don't you see about lunch." Rosenbalm states. "Have it brought to the veranda." She nods and heads off to the main house.

Rosenbalm leads Alec to the house beside the pasture. It's a small house. The steps give Alec a little trouble, but he manages. Rosenbalm gives him the short tour, "It's a small house, but I knew you would want to be close to Black." Alec nods. The porch/veranda butts right up to the pasture fence. There is a table with four chairs on the porch. Just the kind of place where you spend more time outside than inside. "Inside there is just a couple rooms. Here is the bedroom, with the bathroom through there. And then the main room and kitchenette. Not much but just enough to be comfortable." Alec nods.

"This is very nice. Very comfortable." He says politely. Then they head back to the veranda. They settle into the chairs by the table. Alec props his leg up onto a third chair that Rosenbalm pulls closer.

"Here's the rules. I'm sure I won't have any problems with you. Henry runs a tight ship. You are welcome to the stables. But I have a lot of meetings at the main house. I ask you to stay clear. Confidential, you understand." Alec simply nods. "I'll have Mr. Simons, the head butler, get you to your appointments. Help yourself to the phone to check in with Henry or your parents. Alexzina will have numerous responsibilities, so she won't be able to entertain you. And keep that wound clean. Are we clear?"

Alec nods, "Yes, Mr. Rosenbalm. And once again, thank you for your hospitality."

Rosenbalm touches his arm, "If you need anything for yourself or Black just dial 0 and it will pick up at the main house." Alec nods. Rosenbalm then stands, "Welcome to Rosewood, Mr. Ramsey." Alec shakes his hand. Then Rosenbalm looks around the veranda once more, sighs and then heads down the stairs.

Alec leans his head back and sighs. It's been a long time since he just sat and stopped moving. Just to listen to the birds and the breeze. But he does wish he was back at Hopeful. Hopeful…..

And that is how Alex found him. She quietly steps up to the porch. She sets the tray down on the table. He slowly opens his eyes and sits up. "I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" He shakes his head. She pours the lemonade. Alec just watches her. She looks up and catches him watching her. He flushes and turns away. "What? Do I still have horse drool in my hair?" He shakes his head smiling. She's fun. The breeze blows the smell of roses his way. He watches Black also lifting his nose to the smell. Alec limps over to the railing and whistles to Black, who whinnies in reply. Alex comes to his side, "I brought him some carrots." She hands them to Alec. Alec does a second call to Black and waves the carrots. Black races over tossing his head. When he reaches them he snatches the carrots greedily. Alex pulls a last one from the back pocket of her jeans. She laughs as he stretches his neck out, steels it and flies away laughing at them.

Alec turns to her. Her laughter is musical. Her smile is bright. Her perfume is very light. Her hair is completely down now. Probably brushed Black drool out of it. She has on a clean pink blouse, too. She brushes her hair back over her ears. She has tiny gold horseshoe earrings. Henry's warnings were what again? He can't remember. She's fun. He could just run his fingers through her hair for just…

"Lunch?" she asks. Alec turns his back to the railing while she returns to the table takes the lid off the sandwiches. He spreads his arms wide on the railing with his bad leg crossed in front of the good one so not to put any weight on it. He doesn't move but watches her.

She sets back in her chair with her plate in her lap. She looks up at him. God, he is handsome, she tells herself. She can't help but really get a good look at him now this close. Yes he has one injured leg. But those legs are still quiet strong. The narrow waist that triangle up to a broad chest and solid shoulders. She can see the powerful biceps supporting the just as powerful forearms. Then she looks up to the endearing look on his face. The charming freckles speckled across his nose that give him a youthful look. It kind of counters his physic. But the deep blue eyes that are fixed on her do her in.

They are also looking her over. He has known her as Rosenbalm's assistant to the grooms and trainers. And errand girl. Now he sees her up close and in a different light. Her thick black hair is down past her shoulders. She has hazel eyes that change with her mood. Right now they are very soft. Her light weight pink blouse reviles the muscular biceps of the horse world but not of society life. Yes her fingers are manicured, but does by herself. They are not the fancy ones that are delicate. These are professional hands, working hands. A sun tanned face and set of lips that need to be kissed. Oh Lord, that was Henry's warning? "I should go home," he manages to choke out.

Just as quiet she says, "Please don't." No one moves. "My father would be disappointed." She says, hiding her own thoughts.

"The business…" he tries to make am excuse. She breaks the gaze by holding up a plate of food to him.

"Tell me about Hopeful." He ponders for a moment and then hobbles to the chair beside her looking out at Black. Black has found a squirrel in a tree. He wanders around the tree trying to follow it as it chatters down at Black. Alex sees what he does and they both laugh as Black looks disappointed when the squirrel finally gives up and disappears. Black whinnies to the animal, but it won't come back out to play.

"Does he have squirrels to play with at home?" Alex asks.

"A couple." He takes a bite of the sandwich. Then he tells her about Hopeful. The pasture, the pond, the mares and what he finds beautiful. She can see he is passionate about it. Then he drops his head and blushes again, "I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

She laughs, "My father says he can't get me to stop talking."

He leans in, "Tell me about Rosewood." She is lost in his questioning eyes. She feels she is being transported to Hopeful just in his gaze. She finally has to brake the trance by looking at her watch.

"I should go." She gathers up the dishes and heads for the stairs. "I'll be back tomorrow." And she is gone. He keeps watching and sees her go up the back steps to the main house. That black hair…

When she is out of sight, he gets up and wanders around the small house. He finds a hammock in the padded deck box on the veranda. It was fairly simple to set up, but takes a little longer to get into. But once settle, he enjoys it a lot. He even finds a book in the hammock. Arabian Nights. How can he not laugh.

Around dinner time, Alex is back with dinner. "Do you cook?" He joins her at the table again. "I didn't want you to starve." She sets up the simple meal of fried chicken, potato salad and green salad with ice tea.

"Thank you." he says quietly. "I enjoy your company." It's a quiet meal. But finally he asks again, "Tell me about Rosewood."

She sighs, "Do you want to know family history or the this place?"

He leans over, "Tell me about you." She has too look away. She has admired his skill, his integrity, and enamored by his tenderness toward his horses. She has been in awe of his devotion to his family and team. She is amazed at his sense of duty. He does it all and doesn't put anyone else down. He has skill, devotion and still a hard working gentleman. All the things that she wants in her life. She doesn't see this devotion in the circles of her father's society friends. She also doesn't see this gentleness and understanding of business sense in the many of the crass stable hands at the tracks. Truly where she would like to be. But not where her father would like her to be.

She looks out to the field where Black it playing with the fireflies who are coming out. "My favorite place it the stables. My least favorite is the dinning room."

She goes on to tell him that her father's money comes from his father and grandfather's steel mill tycoons. Her father was into Polo. He was even competing in England, where he met her mother. Her grand father was a lord or something. Anthony not only won Elizabeth's love but her father's praise as well. Another Polo player had been Elizabeth's suitor and was quite angry at loosing her. With his social and political pull, he ended Anthony's Polo career. So when he returned to the States with his new bride, he turned to racing instead.

Alex went to England with her mother numerous times for social functions. Anthony and her grandfather wanted Alex to be a lady. Her mother wanted her to be happy. Alex laughed as she told Alec how her mother would "send her to bed" with a wink to the nanny. The nanny would take her to the stables with the butler's son and the groom's daughter. Several of the other servant children would play in the stable too. Then her mother would come and get her when it was truly time for her to go to bed.

Her father could not understand why she loved the trips to England when she was always too sick to be with the other lord's and lady's children. Alec joined her laugh.

Then the silence fell again. Alex's gaze drifts to the stables. "I miss her so much." Alec can't help but put a hand on hers. She smiles up at him, "That's why Papa doesn't argue too much with me being at the stables. He thinks he can keep an eye on me. Well, at least James does. Papa's head groom. He knows the men of the stable won't try anything. Papa doesn't know that I have been James' assistant since I was almost ten. His daughter and he have taught me so much." She sighs and looks over at Black coming towards the railing. Squeezing his hand she leads him over to the railing. "The cancer took my mother in less than a year." She lets go of his hand to reach out to Black's muzzle.

They walk out to the gate. Black follows them over. She strokes Blacks face, down his neck, pulls some strands from his mane, she runs a smooth hand over his body. Black just relaxes completely. "Oh he is wonderful. He is such a fire cracker at the gate, I didn't know he could be so gentle." Black lays his chin on Alec's shoulder as he also caresses his horse.

"Be kind to her, Boy." Alec tells Black.. Then he cups his hands. She checks his expression to be sure he is serious. He comes closer. She sets her knee into his hands and before she can breathe, she is astride his stallion. Black doesn't flinch. He just stands still for just a moment. She leans forward and lays her head beside his neck entwining her fingers into his mane. Alec has to go back to the fence and lean back against it as he watches his stallion walk away with someone else. Black even takes her for a light trot. Alec can only watch as they move together.

Oh this is nuts!, he tells himself. He has no time for women. Certainly not one of this caliber. Then what kind of woman would fit his life? Definitely has to be one that Black approves of. This Alex could be the one. He rubs his forehead. Don't let Henry hear the thoughts in his head. He can only smirk to himself as Black and Alex return. With a flip of her leg, she slides down be side Alec. Black races of with a toss to his head. He enjoyed himself, too.

Alex reaches out and hugs Alec gleefully. Almost like a child. "Oh Alec, he is wonderful!" Alec isn't sure if he should return the embrace. He keeps one hand on the fence for stability and uses the other one to complete the embrace. She has a very solid feel to her. Alex in return can now feel how very muscular this quiet red head really is. She looks up at him. He looks nervous. She steps back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

He just smiles back at her. Then to keep the moment light, he looks out at Black grazing. "No one rides him but me. He won't let anyone."

"I thought that was all hype and legend." she gasps. Alec shakes his head. He heads back to the porch, holding the gate for her. She secures it. They return to the table and he props his leg back up.

Alec points out to the clouds brewing in the distance. "Is there a place in the barn for Black and I?"

"I'm sure there is. Is everything alright?"

Alec shutters, "Black and I don't do so good with thunderstorms."

"Alec…" she tries to press but he changes the subject.

"Thanks for dinner. I don't want you to get into trouble with your father." She starts to lean towards him to ask another question. He knows he is going to say more than he should. He also knows it would be so easy for him to fall for her. Pain killers or not, she is very attractive to his soul. He wants to feel her in his arms again. He wants to see her on his horse again.

He gets up and goes inside the house and closes the door. He hopes she doesn't take it as a rude move. It was a saving move. He hears her gather the dishes and leave a few minutes later. "Good night, Mr. Ramsey." And then the squeak of the steps.

That night he has a fitful sleep. His dreams of playing Polo with Black in a thunderstorm against Rosenbalm.

By five in the morning, he gave up sleeping. When she comes by the later in the morning she knocks on the door, "Alec?"

"Just a moment!" he calls back. Then she hears a grunt and "Owe!"

"Alec, what are you doing?"

"Changing the dressing," he says through clenched teeth.

He hears the door as she says, "I'm coming in." She makes it to the bedroom doorway just in time to see him throw a blanket over his lap. His face is as red as his hair. She smiles at his embarrassment. She drops to her knees beside his bad knee.

"You can't do this properly by yourself. Let me help."

He cringes, "It's pretty ugly. Have you done this before?"

"I had a dog get run over by a tractor that I took care of," she responds carefully. She slips her hand behind his knee and delicately cuts the bandage away. Her hands are warm on his skin.

"How is the dog?" He tries to keep her mind off the ugly leg and his mind on the wound not on her tender touch. She pulls the bandage all the way off. It doesn't look that bad, but still stitches, swollen and goo.

She looks up at him sheepishly, "He died."

His face looks grim but she starts to laugh, "Well what do you expect? It was a one ton tractor and a fifty pound dog!" Alec can't help but laugh with her. Then she drops her hand to get the clean bandage.


	2. Courting Alexzina

**Black Stallion: Hopeful: Chapter 4** And that is how the maid found them. She gives them a scornful look. Alec with a blanket across his lap. Alex kneeling beside his bad leg with a used bandage in her hand reaching for a the clean one beside his hip and both of them laughing.

"I came to dress Mr. Ramsey's wound," the maid interrupts.

Alec knows the situation doesn't look well but he can't help his retort Alex, "How many dogs has she taken care of?"

Alex knows she better leave so she stands up and pats his bare shoulder, "You will be her first."

She heads for the door as his jaw drops at her reply.

"HEY!" he calls to her back disappearing out the door. The maid looks at Alec and then to Alex.

Alex calls back from the porch, "Hay is for horses!" And then she laughs. He can't help but be amused. It's been a long time since someone has given him some good ribbing.

The maid looks at his wound, "Oh this is gruesome."

Alec looks sympathetic at her, "I know. Don't worry, I can do it myself."

She smile up at him, "Anyone who can make "Zena happy again deserves my attention." Alec stares in disbelief at the maid. Then he sighs heavily. She always seemed happy when he saw her. But if what the maid is say is true….

"Don't let Mr. Rosenbalm know you are courting his daughter," the maid warns.

Alec gasps, "I'm not-"

The maid smiles up at him, "Your brain may not know it, but your heart is way ahead of you. I saw her on your Black Devil. I follow the sports page, Mr. Ramsey. We maids know people. Don't get caught." She shakes a finger at him and gently touches the tape securing the bandage, "There you go." She gathers up the supplies and sets them on the dresser. "You heal quickly. I'm sure you will be on your way soon." With a wink she is gone. Alec is left sitting in the room thinking a hurricane just swept through his life.

He didn't see Alex for the rest of the day. But as the stars came out he heard foot steps on the porch. He quickly gets out of the hammock. He sees it's Mr. Rosenbalm with scotch and ice tea. "May I?" he asks gesturing to the chair. Alec returns the gesture and sits with him at the table. "I didn't know what your preference was." Alec pours the tea in to his glass. "Not a man of spirits?" Rosenbalm pours himself a scotch.

"Very rarely. Especially when healing," Alec responds quietly.

Rosenbalm toast him, "You are a very wise man." Alec nods in acceptance of his praise.

"It's very beautiful here." Alec finally says.

"But not home?"

Alec smiles, "There's no place like home." Rosenbalm nods in agreement. The crickets remind them of a spring night. The silence is welcomed.

"This was our first home. Elizabeth and I lived here before we inherited the main house. This was Alexzenia's first home too. We moved to the main house when she was a week old. Elizabeth had a difficult delivery." Alec is silent. But he is understanding the paragraphs of warnings in between Rosenbalm's words. "I don't know why I invited you here. Don't make me regret it." With that he picks up the scotch and leaves. This time Alec feels like a ton of bricks has landed on his head.

This night Alec's nightmares were threats from Rosenbalm in Arab dress.

The next day Alec takes a careful walk to the stables and watches the activity. He puts out a hand for gentle touches to the horses' noses. The head groom comes over to him and smiles, "Mr. Ramsey, good to meet you." Alec shakes his hand. At he same time he sees Arturo, their lead jockey, come in. Wary he comes to Alec.

Alec sticks his hand out, "Hello Art."

"Ramsey." is all he says in response.

Alec tries again, "No hard feelings."

Art smiles, "You are the one who came in second." Alec smiles with a shrug. Art laughs at Alec's defeat.

A chestnut with a white blaze and socks enters the stable. The rider has a thick black braid down her back. It almost touches the back of the saddle. She calls to the groom, "James!" She dismounts with a leap. Alec can't move. She is stunningly beautiful in her riding habit and with her hair pulled back in the intriquite braid. His heart is gone now that he knows more about her. Then he turns to leave the barn.

"Alec!" her voice calls to him, "Let me show you around."

He freezes at the grip Art puts on his elbow, "Back off!" the whispered threat speaks louder than a bellow. Alec is genuinely afraid of Art. Alec begins to leave the barn again and Art goes to Alex to redirect her. She is disappointed.

Later that day Alec goes to the doctor for a check up. He is healing fine and should be able to leave in a couple of days.

Alec returns to Black. It's still too soon to ride but there's always time to brush and just run his fingers along the amazing body. Black relaxes at Alec's touch. The trance is broken by a voice at the fence.

She comes through the gate and towards them. "You are avoiding me."

"You know why," he returns.

"It's my life. I talk to who I want to."

He turns away from her. He can't look at her. He knows he's falling for her. "I don't make a host angry by disrespecting his wishes. It was made clear to me about you."

She steps in front of him pushing Black out of the way so Alec has to face her, "I don't have friends. I have who my father wants to be my friends. I like talking to you. Please, just talk to me," she almost begs him. Black comes back over to her and sticks his nose in her hair. He can't help but smile. His horse really likes her.

Alec goes over to the large oat tree and sits beneath it. She sits beside him. She begins toying with some acorns she finds. "Tell me how you met." They watch Black race across the field.

He closes his eyes and remembers the first time he heard Black's cry of distress. The first time he saw Black free. He tells her, "We were on an island not far from Spain…" He tells her his feelings. He tells her things his parents don't even know.

By the time he tells her everything, the sun is beginning to set. "You better go." She slips her hand into his while they walk back to the porch.

"Thank you." she whispers and is gone again.

Alec sat on the porch eating crackers and cheese when he smelled it. The rain. But it was the way Black was responding and he could feel the electricity in the air as well. It started in the distance with a roll of thunder. Black screams in fear. Alec quickly grabs the halter and limps out to the field. He calls for Black. He won't respond. Alec whistles for him. The lightning begins. They find each other as the claps begins the rain. Alec manages to get it onto Black before the next crack and Black yanks the rope away.

Alec's own heart is pounding in fear. He is desperately trying to be calm. One of them has to be. He gets the rope again. Black rears. He manages to hang on this time, "Come on boy. You've got to trust me. Lets get inside." Black nervously twitches his ears but follows him.

They make it to the gate just as the lightning strikes the filed and the thunder claps right above their heads. Black lifts Alec off the ground this time but he hangs on.

"Can I help?" an angel's voice smiles at them. She strokes Blacks muzzle and helps lead him towards the stable. And then the torrent begins. By the time they make it to the stable all three of them are drenched.

Alec stays in the stall with Black who is starting to calm down, "No fair upsetting the others. We are guests here." Black nudges Alec's chest. Alex returns with towels and they begin giving him a rub down. It does sooth Black… and Alec.

After about an hour the thunder moves on but the rain continues to pour. They sit down to keep Black company. Several times he comes back to Alec for reassurance.

Alec turns to her this time, "Tell me about England."

And that is how the groom found them the next morning. Sitting on a pile of hay with Black eating. They are telling each other about the places they have been. James hands them each a cup of coffee and Black a carrot.

They blush when they see that it is dawn. James gives them an encouraging smile. They finish the coffee and then lead Black back out to the pasture. She smiles to them both and with a kiss to Black's muzzle she heads back to the main house. He watches her disappear into the main house.

After he is sure Black is settled, he heads back to the house for a shower and then calls his parents. They assure him that the farm is fine. Henry is not happy with the new jockey. Alec better be ready to ride Tuesday. Alec can only laugh.

Alec goes back out to the porch. He sees someone in the field with Black. They are doing something to him. Alec hurries out to the field. He sees it is Alex braiding his tail. He sneaks up behind her, "What are you doing to my stallion?" he asks in an authorities voice. She quickly looks up at him. She's never heard him use that tone before. Is he mad or making fun of her? She gets a good look at him.

He's had a shower and a shave. A clean crisp shirt and bright eyes for someone up all night. She's lost in his gaze. She steps closer to him. She can smell the fresh soap, She could touch him if she dared let go of the braid.

"What are you doing, darling?" That was it, she was going liquid now. Then he has to touch her cheek with one finger. "Alex, are you alright?"

She drops the braid and touches his cheek in return, "Not anymore."

He can't help himself either. She so close to being in his arms. He combs his fingers through her hair, "Why are you braiding my stallion's tail?" He asks so softly.

She takes the last step and puts an arm around his waist. Now he has lost it. "The braid will keep the burs out. It also keeps it from getting tangled." Alec continues his strokes with both hands now. "Besides, he has such a beautiful mane and tail." Alec can only nod. She wraps her other arm around his back. She has to run her fingers up his strong back. He strokes her hair all the way to the tips. Then begins again but this time as his fingers stroke from her temple the fingers entwine at the base of her neck and gently draws her closer. She lifts her face to him. She digs her fingers into the small of his back. Their lips barely touch. A sweet kiss as fresh as the rain. A warm taste.

A swish of a tail slaps them both. Alec pulls back with a blush of a stolen forbidden touch. He lets go of her and steps back far enough that she has to release him as well. "Teach me this braid," he breathes.

"Why?" she ask confused.

He raises his hand to touch her hair again but then drops it, "I may need to braid a loved one's hair someday."

She smiles up at him, "A daughter?"

He takes a sharp breath. He had never thought about his own children until her kiss. He reaches out quickly and grabs his stallion's tail, "Or a horse!" Black squeals in delight. She laughs at his nervous response.

So she turns her back to Alec and begins again on Black's tail, while Alec watches over her shoulder.

The maid calls from the porch, "Miss Zena! Your father is looking for you!"

Alex reaches back and grips Alec by the back of the neck she turns her head to meet his over her shoulder and gets a kiss from him. Nervous of an audience he breaks it quickly, "Please don't make him angry." She nods and heads off to the main house.

Alec returns to the porch. The maid shakes a finger at him, "Don't break her heart. You won't have to worry about what Mr. Rosenbalm will do to you. You will have to worry about Mr. Lions and I." Alec sinks into the chair as she goes into the house. He closes his eyes and tries to figure out what he has just done.

The maid soon returns. "You keep yourself neat, Mr. Ramsey."

"Yes m'am." he sighs.

"Your housekeeper must be quite strict," she smiles at him.

Alec looks up at her and returns the smile, "My mother." Then his expression changes quickly, "My mother…."

The maid sits down beside him and puts a motherly hand on his knee, "Do you love Miss Zena?"

"I don't know. I don't want an infatuation. But I'm not sure if I'm ready for serious." He nods towards the main house, "I can't do high society."

"You never know. As a fellow farm owner-"

"But I'm a ranch hand and a jockey."

The maid pats his leg and stand up, "No wonder she likes you." She smiles at him and gathers her supplies. Alec lays down in the hammock and ponders all the maid just said. It's a good two hour nap.

Afterwards, he goes back out to the field. "Take it easy with me, boy" He leads Black to the fence and eases himself onto Blacks back. It's like coming home. A gentle walk, a light trot and easy gallop. Then back to the house to survey the damage to the knee. A few sore muscles but now reopened wound. He sighs with relief.

That night she returns with ice cream. They sit in the chairs and hold hands. "I saw you riding today. How is the knee?" Alec nods. The silence follows. "Alec, are you mad at me?" He squeezes her hand to say no. "Are you shutting me out?"

He strokes the back of her hand with his thumb while looking out over the sky. He can't face her. "I can't get my heart broken."

"Who can?" she replies.

"I have been warned and threatened to stay away from you," he tells her honestly.

"And you have. I came to you." She turns his face to look at her directly, "It's been a long time since some one has talked to Alex. They see Miss Rosenbalm or poor little Zena. I'm not a wounded bird. I'm not a princess. I'm a real person in my own right." The silence falls again.

Then he asks her what he has been asking himself lately, "What do you want with your life?"

"Horses and family," she answers directly. She points to the main house, "Not that." She points to the porch ceiling, "This," and then she kisses his hand entwined with hers, "and this."

The crickets can be heard again, "Henry will be here tomorrow. I race the next day."

She is concerned, "Are you sure you are ready?"

He goes to the railing looking out at Black, "I have to be." She comes to his side and slips an arm around his waist. In return he puts one around her shoulder holding her to his side. "Hopeful isn't like Rosewood. We don't have old money. It was started with Black and I. Then Henry sold his house and my parents sold theirs. Its just us. We have 20 horses, a barn, one main house, a bunk house and five employees. They all depend on our race earnings. So far I'm the only one who can lead them to victory. If we don't place first in the next race we will have to sell off some of the mares. Who do we sell off?" Alec drops his head. She wraps her other arm around his waist. He drops his other arm around her shoulders. He can feel her tears through his shirt. He kisses the top of her head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you." She lifts her head and smiles. He wipes away her tears, "Ah, so is horse racing business."

She straightens her back, "I never knew there was this side of racing. Maybe I have been a princess."

He leans down and kisses her nose, "I think that's what Henry meant by you being out of my league."

"I'm going to ask Father to teach me the business. Maybe even go to college. Who knows, a business degree!"

He smiles with her, "Good idea."

They spend the rest of the night talking business. She finds out that she knew more than she thought. He finds out that she may not be out of his league. By dawn, she slips back to the house.

Henry arrives a few hours later pleased to see Alec walking unassisted. They load up Black. With a thank you to Rosenbalm and his staff they head out. Alec takes a last look out the window towards the barn. Alex has a single raised hand to him. He returns the gesture.

Amazingly Alec manages to get some sleep in the van. By the time they arrive at the track Henry is worried, "Alec, I thought you were supposed to get some rest. Did you listen to my warning?"

Alec looks down at his hands, "Lets get training, Henry. I need to warm up." He gets Black settled into a stall. Henry gets Blackstone out. Alec carefully changes into his warm up gear. He sets the helmet down on the trunk, "I want to get this leg warmed up before we hit the track. I'll be right back." Henry nods.

The truth was, he had to get away from Henry before he asks questions Alec isn't ready for. He goes for a run out through the parking lot and down the street. On the corner he sees a man peddling silver jewelry. Alec pauses to catch his breath. There's one that catches his eye right away. It's an oval piece of black onyx with a **A**securing the stone to the band. He asks the silver smith, "How much for that one, sir?"

"Ten." the silver smith states smiling.

Alec gleams, "Hold it until noon for me and I'll pay twenty."

"For a lady friend?" the silver smith smiles gleaming. Alec blushes. The man put the ring into his pocket and Alec jogs off.

Alec returns to Henry and leaps onto the back of Blackstone. Henry gives his instructions. Alec nods. As he heads to the track Alec says to himself, "And keep your head on the track." Some how he manages to make a decent time for a trial run. Henry is alright with the time.

At noon, Alec manages to sneak away and get the ring. He slips it into his personal bag. At post time his leg was throbbing. Henry places and extra guard over the wound. But both were still nervous. Some how they managed to come in first. Even beating Rosenbalm's Roseanna.

Back at the stable Alec steals a glance over at Alex. She gives him a secret smile.

That night they are loading up. She comes over to him, "So now what?"

"I'm going back to Hopeful for awhile."

"How is the leg?" she wants to touch him. He grips the halter tighter, he wants to touch her too.

"Throbbing." Just before her father reaches them, he slips the ring into the palm of her hand. "Thank you for your hospitality." He manages to kiss the back of her hand quickly. But her father saw it. He glares at Alec. Alec quickly loads Black into the van.

Henry and Rosenbalm say a few words and shake hands. Then the Hopeful team is on their way.

After about an hour of silence on the road, Alec asks, "Henry, how did you know Clara was the one?"

Henry shakes his head, "Don't Alec. Don't do this."

Alec clenches his jaw, "What am I not supposed to do? Have a life? Think of a future with out racing? Isn't that what you and Dad have been trying to tell me when I was a kid?"

The long road of silence goes on. Henry finally answers, "Not her. Not Alexzina Rosenbalm."

Alec bangs his hand on the steering wheel and the rest of the ride home is tense. Not another word was spoken. When they got home Alec put the horses away while Henry parked the van. Alec headed to the house and hoped his parents were away.

No such luck. His father had praises for him. Alec handed him the check. His mother fussed about his leg and dinner. He barely ate and headed to bed as quick as he could. Somewhere between dreams of Alex and fighting with Henry and Rosenbalm he gave up.

By dawn he was at the barn for Black and heading off in to the woods. A few hours later Henry comes to the pond in the jeep, "I thought I would find you here."

"I'm sorry, Henry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Sometimes it's still hard for me to see you as a man. I still see that little boy begging me to stable his wild beast." Black looks up at them and snorts. Alec laughs. Henry joins him.

"You both are getting older. You won't be able to race forever. Time for me to teach you to train. Time for your dad to give you the business lessons." There's along pause. "Maybe it is time for you to settle down."

"I'm not sure I am ready to settle down. But I am thinking about the next phase of my life, weather it be Alex or someone else."

Henry nods, "Fair enough."

**Hopeful Chapter 5** A few days later an invitation arrives for Alec. A country club party. Henry is wary. "Please, Alec, be careful. We don't have that kind of money to throw around. We aren't Rockefeller and Rosenbalm." Alec nods.

He goes to the party, He takes a glass of champagne but turns down the harder drinks. Then he sees her. Now he knows where the invitation came from. She comes over with her friends She introduces them, "Trixy and Samantha, I would like for you to meet a friend of my father's, Mr. Ramsey. He has business investments with Hopeful Farms." The girls look at him with drooling eyes.

He feels a bit uncomfortable but shakes their hands, "Ladies." Before anything else can be said another girl comes running over.

"Show me, Alex! I gotta see it!" Alex raises her right hand up to show her friends the ring Alec had given her. They are all curious now.

"What is this?" Samantha asks.

Trixy giggles, "Does your father know?"

Alex rolls her eyes as her friends are intrigued by the ring, but more intrigued by the story. "Are you kidding? If my father knew he would send a PI out to track him down and have him buried!" Alec stays silent enjoying the attention Alex is getting. She gives him a secret look while the girls are bent over the ring.

Connie asks, "Then what did you tell your father?"

Alex smiles, "I told my father I bought it because it has my A on it."

Samantha curls her nose, "It's rather plain don't you think? I mean, no diamond or emeralds. No sparkles."

Trixy beams, "Oh, I think it is romantic. Think about it, in mysterious dark stranger with a contrast of simple silver. And the A, is it his name or to show how much he enamors her. Ooooh, has anything else arrived?"

Alex says simply, "I don't need anything else." Alec sips his champagne and slips off to the other side of the room. She watches him disappear. But can't break away from her friends.

He sees the balcony door is open. He sees a few kids sitting a sulking. He sets the glass down on a side table and joins the kids out side, "So what's the crime?"

"Running down the hall playing tag," the oldest one says. "We have to come and can't do anything fun."

Alec removes his jacket and sits with them on the floor of the balcony, "Yep, I can relate." They are bored and the littlest one looks like she is going to cry. "How about a story?" The kids shrug.

And that is how the parents find their kids. They are enraptured by Alec's story of the wild Arabian desert. The kids are upset they are being dragged away. So Alec leaves them with a thought, "What do you think happens in the next chapter?" The kids leave smiling and waving, "Bye Mr. Ramsey."

Even Trisha, Alex's cousin, scoops up her niece who fell asleep in Alec's arms. She gives him a smile. Alex comes to his side, "Where did all that come from?"

He entwines his finger with hers, "It was a story I heard when I was with the Sheik."

"You are good with children," she smiles at him.

"Not hard when you are still living with your parents and get treated like one."

She laughs, "Don't I know it!"

He laughs. When he sees no one looking he pulls her close and steals a kiss, "Secret admirer?" he says against her lips.

She steals another kiss, "What good is a country club with out a secret love affair?"

"Alexzina?" her father calls and she slips away from Alec back into the main room. "Where were you?"

She closes the balcony door hiding Alec, "Oh just helping Trisha find her niece."

And so that is how they kept in contact. Society parties. Soon Alec was invited not only by the Rosenbalm family but by the kids. Even some of the adults came to hear his stories.

One night, the party is at Rosenbalm's estate. Alec is not jealous of the other men she talks to because he knows it's his ring she wears. Then there is a dance. She chooses him. Most of the kids were already off to bed.

He tugs her braid, "I love the braid in your hair tonight." She has braided tiny roses into it. He fans his hand across her back.

"Do you love me because my hair is the same color as your stallion's?"

He smiles back, "And do you love me because mine is the same color as your mother's rose?" They both laugh at the thought.

Then a waiter comes over and hands Alex a note. She shows it to Alec.

_It's time~~Lions_

"Come with me!" she tugs his hand and they sneak out of the ballroom and out to the stables. Her shear skirts are billowing behind her. Alec is actually racing to keep up with her. He has no idea why she is leading him to the stables.

They arrive and James Lions hands Alex a pair of overalls. She is beaming with delight. Alec can see Lions has a reserved smile. Alex takes the overalls to the tack room. Lions grabs Alec's arm with a grim look, "Have you had any foaling go….. Mr. Ramsey?" James' voice wavers. Alec knows this man is not new and knows his horses quiet well and when to be worried.

"How long?" Alec is worried with him as he pulls his jacket off and rolls up his leaves.

"Too long. I wasn't sure if Zena should be here tonight, but since you are here, could you remove her if …"

"Mr. Lions, just tell me what you need." Just then Alex returns and they both put on their best fake smiles.

"Call me James," he says, "Miss Zena, take her head. Mr. Ramsey, help me here."

Alec kneels with him beside the mare's tail, "Call me Alec." James smiles and they get started. Alex talks softly to Rosemary.

Alec asks James quietly, "Where is Mr. Rosenbalm?"

Lions shakes his head, "The same place he was when his wife died. With investors." Alec's face turns angry. Lions shakes his head, "Not every man is strong enough to face death, so he goes where he knows he is strong." Alec softens. "I'm glad you are here with Miss Zena. Now help me turn this colt."

Alec and James are able to deliver the filly. James happily tells Alex, "It's a filly."

Alex happily strokes Rosemary's muzzle, "It's a girl Rosemary. Rosemary? Rosemary?" She starts to panic.

Alec gets the filly started while James goes to Rosemary's head. "I'm so sorry Miss Zena. She's gone." Alex leans over and sobs into the horse's forelock. James comes over and takes over for Alec. Alec in turn goes to Alex. He puts a gentle hand on her back.

Alex tries to explain between her tears, "Rosemary is my mother's horse. When she found out she was sick she had Rosemary breed so I could have the colt. But now…" She turns in to his chest and holds him tight as the tears soak his shirt.

The filly starts to cry for her mother. James quietly says, "Alec…" Alec leads Alex to the little filly wobbling to take her first steps.

"This little filly needs a mother now. She need you . Come on." Alex and Alec take over encouraging the little filly.

"I'll go get a bottle," James says leaving them alone.

Alec scoops the filly up and takes her into another empty stall away from the dead mare. James arrives in time to see the filly start to take some wobbly steps. They are all elated. Alec puts an arm around her shoulder, "What is her name?"

She looks up at Alec, "Hope." His heart stops. The filly has a black star, black socks but her mothers rosy chestnut color, "My mother's dieing prayer for me was that I would find happiness." James smiles as Alec wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss that leaves no question of his love for her. She threads her fingers through the nape of his neck to keep him from drawing away. They only break because of the bleat from Hope.

James smiles at the young couple, "Why don't you take over with this bottle and I will find some sandwiches. I know Hope will keep and eye on you two." The couple laugh and finish giving her the bottle.

When James arrives he finds the filly flicking her tail at exploring her surroundings. Alec takes the tray and asks James quietly, "Do you want help with Rosemary?"

James pats his shoulder, "I don't know what Mr. Rosenbalm wants to do." Alec nods. Then he joins them for sandwiches and stories of foaling. Alec even tells them of getting Satan off the ship.

James gets Hope her next bottle and then they all settle down with the tired little filly.

When Mr. Rosenbalm comes down the next morning he finds Alec with his back against a hay bale asleep. One arm is around Alex's shoulder her head pressed against his naked chest where his soiled dress shirt is parted. Alex has Hope's head in her lap also asleep.

Alec is having a night mare about that desert island and the cobra again. But this time the cobra turns into Mr. Rosenbalm. He hears the hissing again, "Ramssssey!"

His eyes open to Mr. Rosenbalm's red and angry face hissing his name, "Ramsssssey!"

Even Hope and Alex awaken afraid. Rosenbalm bellows, "What is going on here?"

James rushes in at the bellowing as they all get to their feet. Alex steps in front of Alec, "Papa, wait." she pleads.

Rosenbalm reaches around her and grabs Alec's arm. But Alec's arm is thicker than he anticipated and Alec carefully draws it back. "I'm not going to let my daughter be…be.."

James tries to interrupt, "Mr. Rosenbalm, Rosemary is gone. Mr. Ramsey was here -"

"I don't care. I let him into my home and this is how he returns my respect! By taking my daughter for a roll in my hay? Look at you!"

Alec looks at himself. Shirt unbuttoned, blood, manure, mare's milk. His best dress pants are ruined. Then he looks at Alex. Overalls too big for her, straw in her beautiful black hair, dark circles under her hazel eyes. He can't help but smile. She weakly smiles back. Hope cries. Alec strokes the fuzzy little filly.

Rosenbalm is still seething. "Get off my property. I never want to see you near my daughter again. Do you understand me Mr. Ramsey?"

Alec looks back to Alex. He pulls a stray hair from her face, "You need a braid."

Alex turns her back to her father and takes Alec's ring putting it on her left hand. He takes a deep shuttering breath. "Soon," he whispers in agreement. He wants to kiss her but instead he walks towards the door. Alex starts to go towards the door with him.

"Alexzina, if you walk out that door, you will no longer be a Rosenbalm," her father threatens.

Hope cries. Alec encourages Alex, "Hope needs you now."

"Hopeful?" she almost pleads.

"We are okay right now."

"Stay away from the Rosenbalm's," he warns again.

James escorts Alec to his jeep and hands him his jacket and tie. As they leave the barn they can hear Rosenbalm yelling at Alex, "That's the end of your social parties. And you can forget about working at the track anymore! Time for you to grow up!"

Alex actually laughs at her father and runs off to the main house. James sees the worried look on Alec's face, "He would never strike her. I'll talk to them."

Alec nods, "Thank you for being her friend."

Rosenbalm comes out of the stables himself and sees James and Alec talking. He bellows again, "Lions! If Ramsey isn't off my property in ten seconds you better go with him!" Alec shakes hands with James and sprints to his jeep.

**Chapter 6** It was a good thing Alec was angry, hurting and hungry. Because it was a long drive back to Hopeful. He pulls into the drive slowly and quietly parks his jeep in it's place. He enters the house knowing his mom would be with her church group, dad in his office and Henry scouting for another jockey. He drops his keys on the entry table and heads for the stairs.

"Alec, we need to talk," his father says in a tone that left no question. Keeping his back to the kitchen doorway where his father stood, Alec carefully asks,

"Can it wait until I change?"

"No. Now." His father simply orders. It has been a long time since his father has talked to him with that tone. He still respects his father and knows better than to argue. Slowly he turns to face his father. He wasn't expecting to see his mother and Henry also in the kitchen.

"Alexander Ramsey!" his mother gasps. Alec drops his head in shame and enters the kitchen.

"Not now Belle. Alec, sit," his father points to a chair. Alec sits. His mother is wringing her hands and horrified by Alec's attire. His father does his best to ignore it. "I know you grew up fast. Faster than any kid should have to. Maybe that is why you are getting rebellious now." Alec is about to speak but his father cuts off that thought. "We are all concerned about the path you are going down now. You aren't a kid anymore. You are a team member here. And we are a family. You can't go off thinking about yourself anymore. Okay?"

Alec waits a moment to see if the lecture will go on. Then he ask, "What have I done?"

Belle says, "We got a disturbing phone call from Mr. Rosenbalm and something…something…" She blushes at the thought of her son being intemeant

Alec clenches his fists on the table, "Yes, what did he say?"

Now Bill looks embarrassed, "He said you were inappropriate with his young daughter. Come on Alec, after he took you in at his home?"

Henry finally speaks, "Look at your self."

Alec stands up angry, "Yeah, lets look at me!" He points out the spots on his clothes, "I have manure, blood, afterbirth, mare's milk and who else knows what on me. A friend, my age, needed consoling when her mother's horse died foaling and her father was with investors." He stands there waiting for them to counter his remarks. They are left speechless. Alec spreads his arms wide, "Now may I be excused to shower? I have fences to mend, stalls to muck, yearlings to train, and bills to pay. When I'm done with that I'm sure my trainer has a few more lessons to teach me. The smell of dead dreams are really starting to get to me." He turns and runs up the stairs slamming his bedroom door.

He strips the last of his dress clothes and dumps them into the trash. The shower with it's searing hot needles are welcomed to burn away the pain in his chest. But it doesn't stop the tears from flowing or the sob in his throat.

When the water finally turns cold, he is ready to face the world again. He puts on his favorite worn jeans and a clean t-shirt and warm socks. He heads down stairs to the porch to put on his work boots. His mother comes out with a thick sandwich, two apples (knowing one would go to Black) a tall glass of milk, her famous potato salad and a large chocolate chip cookie. He looks up at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Mom. I almost told you guys I wish I had never come home from that island."

She kisses the top of his head, "I can see those days in your eyes."

He squeezes her hand, "And I see the pain in yours."

"I will always thank God for that horse," she smiles and goes back inside.

He devours his mother's love and takes the other apple to Black. Then Alec gets to his chores of cleaning the stalls and fences.

A few days later, a letter arrives from Alex. Her father may have stopped the social parting and working at the track, but he agreed to business classes at college. She is paying more attention to what James is teaching her about animal husbandry. Hope is doing well. Another mare has taken her on who lost her own foal. Alex asks Alec to write her back c/o James. That way her father won't know.

In turn, Alec begins to pay more attention to what his father and Henry are telling him. He is learning the business side and training side of the business. Even Henry and his parents see the difference.

The months go on. The letters increase. Alec misses some of her letters while on the road. Some of the letters arrive at the track for him, personally delivered via James. Alec keeps them tucked close to his chest so Henry won't find them. But each letter draws them closer together. They share their dreams, their loves, their desires, their fears… they are more in love than ever. He sees her a couple of times in the owner's boxes. She carries his ring on her left hand now. Something her father hasn't taken away from her. His heart reaches the finish line before his horse.

Then the race in New Jersey, Atlantic City. Alec and Henry get settled. Alec is getting Black all set up when he hears, "So handsome, want me to braid that tail for you?"

He whirls around, tripping over a bucket and going down. Black sticks his head out the door nickering to her. "Hey boy, miss me?" she gives him a carrot. Alec gets his foot out of the bucket and faces her curiously, "Papa doesn't know I'm here." Alec opens the door and pulls her inside and to the back corner. She wraps her arms around him and he swoops in for a kiss of forgotten time. Black whinnies. Alec looks up to see Henry coming. She dashes out the door, "Red truck, back lot," and she scurries off. Alec checks to see if he is composed. Black sniffs him over.

"Oh give me a break," and he shoves the horse's nose. Black just snorts at him.

Henry makes it to the stall. Alec tries to sound cool, "Since we don't have a race until tomorrow, mind if I go out?"

"No trouble?" Henry warns.

Alec raises his hands in defense, "Promise." Henry nods. Alec grabs his jacket and rubs his horse' nose. "Thanks, Henry!" Henry is very curious when he sees Alec run around to the back lot.

Alec meets Alex at the truck. They hop in, "How about the boardwalk?"

The have a grand time holding hands, getting a kiss, playing games together, walking in the sand. Actually being together again. It's a wonderful time. Their hearts are flying. The emotions are almost over powering. They want to stay like this forever.

Then they spot the silver smith. Alec tells her quietly, "Let me see the ring." She is curious but hands it to him. He pick up a silver horseshoe ring . The onyx nests into the cup of the horseshoe perfectly.

The silver smith smiles, "Good luck."

Alec turns to Alex with a serious look on his face, "I know I never officially asked you…"

Alex keeps her hazel eyes locked with his blue ones but her words reach out to the silver smith, "Do you have another one," she lifts his left hand, "this size?" The silver smith sizes Alec's hand.

As he looks through the rings Alec strokes her cheek, "Are you ready for this?"

She smiles back at him, "Are you?"

"Your father?"

"Henry?"

Alec cringes, "My mother?" She laughs and reaches up to kiss him lightly.

"We can face them together." He nods and bows his head to touch her fore head.

The silver smith returns, "I added a little something." The couple looks at the rings, at each tip of the horseshoe is and A & R.

Alex smiles, "Well I don't have to change my monogram." They all laugh. Alec pays for the rings with a thank you to the silver smith.

The silver smith points down the street, "Two blocks down on the right you will find the court house. The next block over, is my brother's place, The Hitching Post Chapel. Just the place for a couple of equestrians, Alex and Alec." He winks to them. "Yes, I know who you are. Your secret is safe here."

They smile and head down the street hand in hand. When they reach the court house. He holds the door and asks her once more, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." she responds. He follows her inside.

The service is a simple one. A quick one, sealed with a passionate kiss. When they leave they are so elated that then don't notice the flash of a camera as someone passes by the chapel door.

She looks up at him, "Now what?"

"Dinner?" She agrees. They go to a nearby diner for a light bite to eat.

After dinner she tugs his hand back to the truck and takes him to her hotel room. With the door closed they are now both nervous. She tugs the buttons on his shirt. He shakes off his jacket and tosses it on the chair. She kicks her shoes off. He pulls the pins from her hair and lets it flow naturally down. She untucks his shirt and then freezes. She grips his open shirt and looks up to his soft face, "Alec, I've never…"

He tenderly grips her waist and pulls her against his. He lowers her lips just above hers, "Neither have I ." His kiss tastes and explores. "The first of many things we learn together as a married team." She pushes the shirt off his shoulders and trails her fingers down his back. Then she steps back. She wants a good look at her husband.

"Oh God, you are handsome," she breathes. She can't help but touch and explore him. He actually blushes at each touch. He wants to explore her but he is reviling in the passion on her face and she gets to know his body.

The night is left to the lovers. Passion over and over again until exhaustion over takes them and they succumb to sleep.

As dawn slowly changes the window from black to warming yellow and orange. Just the beginning of the new day, he is so content. He hasn't felt this perfect in a long time. He wraps his arms around her. Her body fits against his like… like… like when he rides bare back with Black. They move together as one. They know each other with out talking. She reaches up curls her arm around his waist and tucks her head under his chin. She just holds him close. That's all she needs right now. He will give that to her. "I love you," he feels her lips against


	3. A filly named Hope

**Chapter 7** Bang, bang, bang! "Come on Alec, get it together!" Henry grunts. "Let's go. It's post time." Henry is fuming. Alec heads off to get changed quickly and checked in. He steps off the scale and towards Henry.

That's when he hears the bellowing down at the Rosewood stable. "What is this?" Alec turns to see Mr. Rosenbalm waving a newspaper in front of Alex. She is scared of his anger. Alec wants to run to her. But he knows she can stand her own.

"I don't know, Papa. What is it?" She takes the paper and turns pale.

"Who are you with?" Her father bellows again. She only lifts her eyes to catch a glimpse of his attention. He shoot her a look of support. She can see he is clenching his gear.

"Papa… ah…. Let me…-" she is cut off by the post time trumpets.

Henry directs Alec's attention back, "You have some explaining to do yourself."

Alex is trying to explain why she was at the Hitching Post. Alec quickly mounts and leans over to Henry while securing his foot in the stirup. Quietly says, "I got married last night." Henry is left stunned. Alec is no coward. But he knew right now with Rosenbalm's anger at full fury and Henry almost there, he better win this race to distract them both. Alex's shooting look to him, told him to go. He nudges Black Diamond to a leap towards the gate. Rosenbalm tries to follow Alec grasping Alex by the arm.

Rosenbalm and Henry yell at the same time to the rider in the black silks, "ALEC RAMSEY!" But he is already at the starting gate.

Rosenbalm turns to his daughter, "Fine, you want to be married. You are now longer a Rosenbalm. Let your husband take care of you!" And he shoves her away turning his back on her.

Alex is left standing alone. Her father and Henry have gone to watch the race. What is she going to do? This isn't what she had planned when she said "I do." What had she planned? She had wanted to be by Alec's side. Forever. She thought at least she would be telling her father quietly in his study with Alec by her side. Not in a blaze of fiery words right before a race.

There's a knicker. Yes a lot of horses are nickering, but this one is soft. Just for her. She looks over to the Hopeful stalls. Black. She comes over to him. He hangs his head over the door and calls to her. She comes over and strokes his muzzle. She reaches over and wraps her arms around his neck, to bury her nose in his mane. He lets her stand there and gather her strength with him. No wonder Alec loves him so much.

Alec is in the starting gate. Rosewood's horse arrives late beside him. The jockey tells Alec, "I was told to fix you." Alec cringes inside but shows nothing outside. "But anyone crazy enough to elope with Rosenbalm's daughter and ride for Hopeful is too daring to mess with. Fair race, okay?" Alec nods and the bell rings.

Alec is spurred on by determination. He has to prove his place. He steers clear of the pack. Black Diamond needs little encouragement. They manage to pull along the leader and even win by a nose. No track record, but still a decent win.

At the winner's circle, photographers are around. Black Diamond is prancing. Then Alec feels a blow to the horseshoe scar on his leg. He sees Rosenbalm leave.

Henry is silent as he escorts Alex and Black Diamond back to the stables. Alec knows it is really bad when Henry won't even talk to him. Alec yanks his gloves off, and stuffs them in his helmet. When they reach the stable area he quickly removes the gear without a word to Henry. He resets for the next race. He glances down at the Rosewood stables. James gives Alec a smile. Alec gives him a sideways one back. But that is it. Where is Alex?

He goes for the next race. Third this time with Blackstone. That's it for the day. Time to head back to Hopeful. Still not a word from Henry about the elopement.

Alec is packing up the tack box. Henry is returning from checking out with race officials. Alex comes from the parking lot. She comes to Henry. Henry freezes. She timidly looks up at Henry, "Mr. Daily, would there be room in the van for me to go with my husband?"

Henry stays still. How much water works are there going to be? "How much luggage do you have?"

She holds up her very small purse, "Papa, has disowned me." She tries not to break down, but the tears are starting to slip out. Henry puts his arm around her shoulder and leads her over to Black's stall where Alec is packing a tack trunk.

"Alec, we have one more to load." Alec looks up at Alex. He rises and she steps into his arms. He clasps her head to his shoulder. Henry orders, "I want to be out in ten minutes to beat traffic." Alec nods. He gives her a kiss to her brow. She gives him a nod that she is okay. They will talk later. There is work to do now.

Henry is pleased to see her quickly pack the gear. Rosenbalm is torn between anger and pain as he watches his daughter climb into the Hopeful van followed by her husband. As the Hopeful van pulls out of the stable area, not only do they take the winner's earnings but also his heir… his heart. He is a consoled by the fact that Alec will never hurt her. He does know she will be safe at Hopeful.

The Hopeful van is silent. It's many miles down the road before Henry speaks, "Alec, what are you going to tell your parents?"

Alec clenches his jaw, "I'll bet a phone call arrives before we do."

"That's a lousy answer," Henry retorts. A few more miles of silence and Henry asks again, "Did you get married so I couldn't argue with you about a female hand again?" Alec grips the steering wheel tightly. Alex looks between Henry and Alec. She is curious about the tension.

Alec responds carefully, "Tell me about Clara, Henry." Nothing from Henry.

When they stop for fuel ,Henry makes a phone call. Then he takes over driving. Alec notices they aren't taking the regular way home, but he was in no mood for fighting. He has been going over and over in his mind what he is going to tell his parents.

A few minutes later they pull up in front of a new house. They get out of the truck and Henry knocks on the door. Mike Castillo answers the door with a grin, "Mr. and Mrs. Ramsey! Welcome, welcome." Alec smiles at Henry who clasps the back of his shoulder. Mike leads them into his kitchen. Mike introduces them to his wife Marie. It's a good visit with friends and Italian Wedding Soup.

Alex learns of the long term relationship and respect Alec and Henry have with Mike. Mike lets Alex know she is among friends.

When it was time to leave there were hugs all around. Alex even has one for Henry. The rest of the ride home was a lot more pleasant. Alex tells Henry about the business courses she has been taking. She hopes she can transfer them to Albany. Henry gives her an approving nod.

By the time they arrive home, Alex is driving with Alec giving her directions up the drive. "Welcome to Hopeful." Alex stops the van beside the stables. Alec sighs when he sees his parents on the porch. He is still nervous. He still reaches for his parents approval.

Henry nods to the couple, "Go meet the folks. You will like Bill and Belle. They are good people." A couple of stable hands come out to help Henry.

Alec takes Alex's hand and leads her to the house. He stops at the bottom of the stairs, "Mom, Dad, I would like for you to meet my wife, Alex. Alex, my parents Bill and Belle."

Bill turns to is son, "Alex?"

Alex smiles at the irony, "It's Alexzina, but everyone calls me Alex." Bell can't help herself and dashes down the stairs to embrace Alex and put a kiss on her son's cheek,

"Alexander, this is a much better surprise than the Black!" Everyone laughs.

Alec nods to the stable. Belle, keeping an arm around her daughter in law, smiles, "Let me show you around the house, my dear."

"That would be nice," Alex honestly says. He looks to his father. His father just gives Alec a look, _what have you done now, Alexander? _Alec goes back to help Henry with the rest of the van while Belle takes Alex inside.

Alex walks into the house. It's nothing like her father's house. This one is warm. It's like she always wanted. A small kitchen with Belle's favorite pots hanging on the wall. The living room has worn loved couches with a homemade afghan laying across the back. There's Bill's favorite chair. She can guess the other one is Alec's. Her husband now. She can see the sports pages on the table. The room is clean. But it's a different kind of clean that her home. This is a clean of love. Not a clean of appropriateness or presentation. She sees the photos on the wall. Alec as a baby. Alec on his Black. Bill and Belle's wedding. Something she doesn't have. Alec's grandparents.

Bill takes her to the den. She can see the plans on the calendar. The order to the desk. A used desk. Not a desk of a business mogul.

Then Belle takes her to Alec's room. Next to his clock is a picture of himself and Black at their first win. On the wall is pictures of himself in the Sahara with the Sheik and Black. There are his favorite worn jeans tossed on a chair. A pile of folded clothes on his dresser, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't get these put away when I heard you pull up." Belle quickly puts Alec's clothes away. She doesn't do his laundry because she has to, she does it for love of her son. Alex's heart is swelling with love. She has to sit down. She sits on the foot of his bed. His bed. She runs a hand along the quilt on the bed. Alex is very quiet. Bell sits next to her. "Are you alright, dear?"

Alex nods. "Did you make this?"

"It's not my best work, but Alec likes it." Belle blushes.

Alec look up to Belle and chokes on her words, "Could you teach me?" The tears start to slide down her face.

Belle takes her hand in hers, "Of course, my dear."

"Can you teach me to make Alec's favorite meals?" Now the tears are really coming down.

"Your mother didn't teach you these things?" Belle looks sorry for her. Alex can only laugh and shake her head. "I'll teach you anything I know." Alex nods. Bell reaches over and hugs her tightly. Now she smiles. Then Belle stands up holding out Alex's hands, "I think the first thing we need to do is make room for you here. Where is your suitcase?" Alex just shakes her head sadly. Belle smiles and distracts her, "Well you aren't exactly Alec or my size, but we should be able to find you something for tonight until I can take you shopping tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Alex smiles and nods. She helps her make room in Alec's room for her. As they leave and head down stairs to make breakfast, Alex asks her, "Can I call you, Mom?"

Belle stops and holds her hand, "I would like that very much."

Alec and Bill come into the kitchen at the smell of bacon, eggs and toast. Alec smiles seeing his upper class wife standing beside his plump round mother in an apron excited at buttering toast. She looks up to him with a radiant smile.

Bill pipes up, "Mmmm, smells good. Now that there is two ladies in the kitchen dinner should be twice as good."

Alex laughs, "I wouldn't count on that, Dad. This is my first lesson in cooking, toast. I hope I didn't burn too many." Alec's heart warms at hearing her call his father Dad. Bill, feels just as warm that she feels that at home. They all sit at the table. Alex turns to Alec, "Where is Henry?"

Alec whispers in her ear, "He wanted this to be a family meal."

Alex returns, "I thought he was family."

Alec's eyes soften and squeezes her hand, "I feel the same way. He wasn't sure, with your background, how you felt." Her smile said it all.

The meal is a good one for Bill and Belle to get to know Alex. They now know, she is not a Prima Donna. They know she is the one Alec had spent the night consoling. They know she has had Alec's heart for a long time.

Belle sends the newly weds off to their room while she and Bill do the dishes.

Alec enjoys making love to his wife in his room. She really enjoys waking up in his arms knowing she is at home now. He is off to the stables before she is ready for the day. But she loves the view from his room over the pasture.

Later that day, Bell takes Alex to town for some farm clothes shopping. Then takes her to the grocery store. Now there was something she wasn't used to. She has a great time picking out Bill and Alec's favorite foods. Now she understands Belle's love for her men in feeding them. Belle teaches Alex how to make chocolate chip cookies. The men come out of the woodwork at the smell of the cookies. Alex really feels at home now. This is the life she wanted.

Belle wants to ask them about children but Bill warned her not to talk about it. Alec can see it on his mother's face but is grateful she keeps it to herself.

The months go by. Alex gets her classes transferred. Bill starts to show her how the classes apply to the farm books. He teaches her the house bills, as well. Bill is very pleased to see she has a good head on her shoulders.

One day Alec and Alex are at the ring working with a two year old when Bill comes to the ring. "Alec, you have a visitor." The couple comes over. Bill stops Alex, "Alec, you better go alone." His father gives him a warning look. Alec hands the lead to Alex and goes alone.

He goes inside the stable. Mr. Rosenbalm. Slowly Alec approaches and looks just as nervous. Alec decides to start, "Hello Mr. Rosenbalm."

Mr. Rosenbalm timidly looks at him. No hand shakes. "Alec, may I call you that?" Alec nods. "Can we talk?" Alec leads him down a path away from the farm and out of sight of the ring. "Have you ever lost some one very important to you?" Alec can't help but give him and amused smile, and nod. "What did you do?"

Alec points to Black racing across the pasture. "Begged, pleaded, and schemed until I was half way around the world searching for him." Black whinnies to him. Rosenbalm can't help but smile. He had heard the rumors of Alec and Black and the Sheik of the Sahara.

They step towards Black. "I lost my Elizabeth about a year ago. We were married for almost forty years. Then her horse, she hand picked out of her father's stock, died. She loved that horse almost as much as Alexzina. More than me, sometimes." He drops his head. "Where does your faith lie?"

Alec reaches for his Black. Black nuzzles Alec. Alec sighs in contentment, "I'm not a religious man. That would be my uncle and mother. But I know He is with me always. It's the only way I could have survived plane crashes, boats sinking, lost in the deserts, suspensions from racing and Henry." Alec can't help but smile. Rosenbalm clearly shows his respect for Alec.

"I wish I had your strength." Black flicks off.

"I will need Him very much when Black's time comes," Alec acknowledges. "It was hard enough to watch Henry when Clara passed. I can't bare the thought of my parents, Henry or even Alex."

Rosenbalm sighs as well, "I have watched enough riders take their crops home. Or turn to a bottle. Or worse. I didn't want Alex to fall into that crowd. I know it can happen among the solidities as well."

Alec can see Rosenbalm's concern. "I will never lay a hand on her. My parents and Henry have taught that to me very clearly. It is not tolerated with our stable hands either. They are fired quickly."

Rosenbalm nods, "I'm sorry Alec. I just couldn't bare the thought of everything I loved being taken away from me with out a choice."

Alec returns the sigh, "We didn't do this to hurt you. We are very sorry. My parents are not real happy with me either. We planned on telling you soon. We were going to wait until her semester courses were finished."

Rosenbalm faces him seriously, "What do you want from me, Alec?"

Alec ponders the question carefully. "We should have asked for your blessing. I guess it's too late for that. I think all we need is your respect."

"No money?" Rosenbalm looks surprised.

Alec stands up straight almost offended, "No. I don't want your money. Alex and I never even discussed it."

"Is she going to keep up her studies?" Rosenbalm is curious.

"Yes. My father wants to retire and she has a head for the books. He is already teaching her to take over. I can then keep my focus on training. Henry wants to retire, again." Alec makes is sound very business like. Like he is addressing a loan officer.

"How are you going to pay for college?" Rosenbalm returns the business tone.

"We will be fine, Mr. Rosenbalm. Alexzina Ramsey is a valuable asset to Hopeful Farms. As such, we will take care of her." Alec starts to turn away, "If you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Rosen balm lays a tender hand on Alec's forearm, "Wait Alec." Alec turns back and sees a concerned broken father. "I had to be sure my daughter was safe and was going to be alright. I had to be sure she was well taken care of."

Alec turns soft, "She is taking care of us just fine. Would you like to see?"

Rosenbalm follows Alec back to the ring. Alex has her hair pulled in to a thick ponytail. She has on a Hopeful Farm t-shirt with the silk's logo on the front and a pair of dusty jeans and work boots. She clicks to a horse on the end of a lead. The horse follows her directions perfectly. She smiles at the horse's response.

She hears the footsteps on the path. She looks up at her husband, "Alec! He's doing it!" She is excited. Then she sees her father behind him. Her heart almost stops, "Papa?"

"Hello, Alexzina." he says softly. She whoas the horse. Alec takes the horse's lead so she can come to her father. She quickly climbs through the fence rails. His face softens. He's not sure if she will accept him after how he treated her. He opens his arms. She sees he is a broken man and steps into his arms. Rosenbalm embraces his daughter securely. She feels so good back in his arms. They just hold each other tightly. Tears come to both of them. "You look very happy," he finally tells her happily.

"I am happy, Papa." He looks down at her. She has dirt on her face. He smiles and tries to brush it away. They laugh. Alec lets the horse off the lead so he can relax. Coiling the training lead over his arm he come back to them.

He smiles up at Alec, "She belongs here. You both have my blessing."

"Thank you." Alec says quietly.

"I have something for you, Alex." He leads them back over to the Rosewood trailer keeping his arm around her shoulder. Alec helps him open the back. Alex squeals with delight. It's Hope. She gets her out. And hugs her tightly. "Are you sure, Papa?"

Rosenbalm nods, "Yes. Your mother would be very pleased."

Bill comes over to the excitement. Rosenbalm turns to Bill, "Mr. Ramsey, you have a fine son."

"And we are lucky to have your daughter with us." The fathers shake hands.

Rosenbalm finally turns back to the newlyweds. He puts an arm around each shoulder, "You must do me a favor, since a big wedding is out of the question, " the couple nod, "Okay then you have to wait until Alexzina has her degree before you have children. I don't want my college tuition money going to waste." There is a gasp and a nod from them. "And what ever you do, DO NOT name your children with anything that starts with an A" He points to his chest, "Anthony!" There's a big laugh from all of them. "And you must have more than one." Even Bill nods at that one.

Then they all head up to the main house for lunch with Belle and Henry.


	4. Training Alex

**Black Stallion Hopefull Chapter 8** A few months later, Alec takes Alex for a ride down by the pond. He spreads the blanket out and kicks off his shoes. She releases the tack and hassocks on the horses. She joins him on the blanket. He pulls off his shirt and enjoys the warmth of the summer sun on his skin. She loves the freckles on her husbands shoulders. He curls over her and the love making begins.

"What about the others?" she wonders as his kisses on her throat are driving the care from her head.

He doesn't lift his head but between the kisses he tells her, "Mom and Dad are somewhere else… Henry went to see friends … and the rest of the hands have the day off… We have the whole farm to ourselves." Her hands slide across the pockets of his jeans to answer her approval.

A cool breeze drifts across the lovers under another blanket. She trails a hand down his strong arms and across his chest. He dozes in her caresses. "Alec, tell me your fantasy."

"Hum? What do you mean?"

"You have told me of your adventures. I know there's been fear and hardships." He shutters at his nightmares. "But tell me if you could be anywhere, where would you be?"

She almost wonders if he has gone to sleep because of his silence and closed eyes.

"A large secluded tropical island. But his time with more food and no snakes. No thunderstorms." He turns to see if she is upset. But instead she wants more. So he turns completely on his side and cups her face pulling her even closer, "Just you, me, Black and Hope." He leans in to cover her, "I could make love to you endlessly.. Unless we were exploring or racing." He smiles down at her.

She runs her fingers seductively down his spine, "Sounds perfect. When do we go?"

"Right now," and he takes her lower lip in a tender tugging kiss that opens up the passion again.

The sun finally crosses past noon, beginning its descent for the day. Alex carefully packs up the gear as Alec gets the horses tacked up again. He is about to give her a leg up but she grabs each bicep. "My father let me down to the stable because he knew James wouldn't let them touch me. But he knew I would see how cruel the other horsemen could be. But I kept watching you and Henry. Just you two managed everything. The way you spoke to your horses. The way Henry instructed you but then let you go, knowing the ultimate decision was yours. And now in your arms. My father never told me how gentle a rider's hands could be. He never told me how tender a stable hands words could be. He never told me body language could send thousands of messages. I thought I was just a girl being touchy-feely. But I see you and Black. You are one with him." Alec is afraid she is jealous of his horse. She puts her hands on the back of his neck, "I will be one with you in other areas of your life. Black can be your chance to fly. I will be your place of rest."

Alec's heart swells. She understands. She isn't hurt. She knows why he has to race. She isn't going to tie him down. He crushes her to his chest and buries his face in her hair. He chokes on his words, "I love you very much. I was worried…"

She clings to him just as tight, "I was worried too if I would fit into your life."

"I wondered of we rushed in to marriage."

"I wondered of I would be accepted at Hopeful."

The tears of joy fill them both and they both laugh at each other. It's a slow walk back to the barn.

They get the horses brushed and tucked into their stalls. They put the tack away, but the hay looked to inviting. She shuts the top of the stall door and tugs at her shirt. He pulls at his boots and gives her a sideways smirk, "I'm sorry I didn't give you a proper honeymoon."

"Are you kidding!" she pulls at his shirt, "Do you know how lucky I am?" She yanks her ponytail loose, "I am going to be the envy of a lot of society girls." He gives her a very confused look She takes his left hand and places it on her bare heart, "I have landed the sexiest jockey in the circuit. And it's not an affair. I can proudly state," she puts her own be wedded hand on his bare chest, "I'm keeping his bed warm. I am who he comes home to. I keep his home fires burning. I'm the only one who gets under his silks."

Alec is stunned. He never thought of himself as a sex symbol. He had noticed a couple girls giving 'the look' in his direction but thought it was directed at someone behind him, or looking for a forbidden one night stand (cougars)… but he never suspected. Alex smiles at his blushing. She lays him back and shows him just what makes him so attractive. "You are a mystery. You are quiet, fast, strong, and most attractive of all, devoted."

It was dark before they make it back to the house. And starving. Exhausted. And more in love than ever. They put sandwiches together from his mother's leftovers.

They sit at the table. She taps his wedding ring, "Do you remember Trisha?"

Now it's his turn to show her how attractive she is. He smiles, "I don't remember any woman before you."

She rolls her eyes, "Nice try, super stallion." He laughs back.

"Alright, Trisha who?"

"Trisha, my friend who knew about my secret admirer. Blond hair ,blue eyes?"

The smirk on his face stops her, "I only go for brunets. The darker the better."

"Alec… please." she's trying to stay focused herself but he is pulling her into that passion again. She shakes her head, "Trisha has been dating my cousin. I've spoken to my father. He wants to leave the estate to my cousin Conner." Alec reaches for her hand for support. "It's okay. I don't want the estate. It's too much of a headache. But it would be good if I went to Conner and Trisha's wedding."

"Wow." he says softly. He knows it's a major step for Alex to let go permanently of that life. And she is ready for it. No going back.

She leans in, "Come with me. Please."

Alec sits back, "I only went to the society things to see you."

She smiles, "I know. And I know you had more fun sitting with the kids telling stories then being with the grown ups and talking stocks, investments, wine and trips abroad. Thank you for coming. Would you do this once more for me? I could even have you sit at the kids table?"

He laughs at the thought. But he also sees how important this is to her. He leans in with a glint in his eye, "I'll do anything for you." She joins his wicked grin.

When his parent return, they walk into the kitchen. They find the couple leaned against the kitchen sink. Alec's hand are up Alex's shirt, she is trying to pull his jeans off while lip locked. Bill just smiles. Belle blushes at her little boy all grown up. Alec hears the door squeak and breaks away quickly to see his father's back exit the room. He hears his father tell Belle, "Honeymoon has started. Remember ours?"

"Bill, it never ended," Belle tells him softly.

Alex stops and sighs against Alec holding her tight against his chest in an embrace. He knows his ship wreak caused great pain in his parent's relationship. He doesn't want to think about what he would do in their shoes.

"Alec, are you alright?" she whispers. He just scoops her up into his arms and quickly takes her to their room.

She awakens the next morning extremely sore. She reaches for him. He is gone. She knew this day would come, but she kept putting it off. Now it is here and she will have to face it. She wraps herself in the sheet and goes to the window. She sees Hopeful's race van slowly going down the drive in a cloud of dust. Her heart sinks. She knows he has to go. She's proud of him. But she has class to attend. The world doesn't stop for lovers. She stays at the window seat until the dust settles and it's clear that they are gone.

She gets herself dressed. Wow, is she sore. Who knew lovemaking could do so much to a body? She smirks to herself, is he just as sore? She shakes her head, he's better fit than she. He's probably doesn't feel it. Oh, if she only knew.

She meets Belle and Bill in the kitchen for breakfast. "What would you like, my dear?" Belle asks very motherly. Alex is not going to cry even though her heart feels like a huge chunk of it left in the van. The rest of her body feels like grief has wrapped it's terrible fingers around her soul. Bill reaches over and folds his fingers over hers. She looks up into his warm and compassionate eyes. Belle brings Alex a cup of tea and toast with fresh strawberries from near the pond. She recognizes them from yesterday.

"Black could really use some walks down by the pond. He cries for Alec, too," Bill says softly. She smiles at his encouragement. "It would make Alec feel better knowing Black has a friend while he is away."

She smiles at Bill and Belle, "You have all been very kind to me letting me barge into your quiet world with Alec."

Belle sits down with them at the table. Bill toys with his coffee cup. "Alec has been a boy bordering on being a man for many years. He has taken so many physical adventures that I could never even imagine doing. But we are also tired of protecting him. Yes he and Henry basically run Hopeful, but we are still looking after him and trying to rein him in. Sometimes I look at him and wonder if he is acting like Black or Black is acting like him." Alex can't help but join Bill's laugh. "I don't know why marriage should change him, but at least his mother and I can sit back and let someone else try to rein him in. We are getting too old for this!" Alex really laughs with them now.

Mr. Ramsey takes her to the University while he goes to town for business.

The racing schedule goes along. Alex keeps up with her studies making great progress. Bill shows her how it all applies. Alec and Henry keep coming in first, second and third. One they completely lost because Black Eyed Pea (Peewee) slid getting out of the gate and pulled a muscle. Alec managed to get out of the way with only a sprained ankle. They come limping back to Hopeful to recover.

Dinner that night was pretty quiet. Alex asks, "What race is next?"

Henry shakes his head, "Nothing next week. He needs to rest that ankle."

"I'm fine, Henry," he grumbles feeling like he's being treated like a child again.

"I've already scratched Peewee. So there." Henry finishes the conversation. Alec eats in angry silence. The silence is deafening.

Alex lifts her head and tries, "Hey Alec, weren't you going to start becoming a trainer?" Alec shoots her a look of _so you are against me too?_ "Why not start now?"

"I'm not out of commission, yet. We don't need a new rider yet."

Alex shrugs, "Practice on me. You have to train being a trainer on some one. With Henry around, why not use me as a guinea pig?" Alec and Henry look at her like she is nuts. Bill gives her a secret encouraging smile. She dips back into her mashed potatoes, "Hey, it's not like I will ever actually race, but I could help train the two year olds while you are away. Just a thought."

Bill turns to Henry, "What do you think? You already know how she is with the horses and you could judge how much she learns?"

Henry grumbles this time, "It's a bad idea. She's-"

Alex turns to Henry with fire in her eyes but a voice as smooth as silk, "I'm a member of this family. I am an asset to this corporation. Let me help. Please?"

Henry clears his plate from the table, "Thank you for the meal Mrs. Ramsey."

Both of the Mrs. Ramseys' answer, "You are welcome, Henry." Henry has to freeze at the response in stereo. Henry then leaves. Alec remains silent. He doesn't know where to side, with his wife or with his business partner. Either way it is dicey.

When Alex gets her husband alone and in her arms that night she steers clear of the dinner conversation. She reaches over several times during the night to make sure she isn't dreaming, that he is really back.

By dawn, her bed is lonely again. But she looks out the window in time to see Alec take Black bareback into the forest. She knows he will come back in more peace.

She meets him in the barn tack room putting away the bridal. She sees him sit down and rewrap the ankle. She doesn't mention it. Instead she reaches down and cups his chin in her hand. She pulls his face to look directly at her, "Teach me." He can't move because she has a grip that won't let go until he answers her. He sees that she is serious about being a member of the team. Then she drops her hand. He stands up and grabs a racing saddle. He takes it outside and onto a nearby log. He smiles as he remembers Henry teaching him as a boy.

He guides her hips to the saddle, "Pretend you are the rider." So she sits. He sits behind her. She takes the reins as an English rider. He reaches around and redirects her fingers. "Our horses are very well trained. At the slightest touch they respond... Well, if they want to." Black whinnies to him. Alex laughs. Alec just shakes his head. "Okay, you have watched me and your father's riders enough, get into position. Go."

She gets her feet into the stirrups and her body position is all wrong. Incredulously he responds, "I thought you said you watched me race?"

She looks back over her shoulder with a wicked smirk, "Yeah, but it wasn't what I was focused on." He gives her a confused look. She reaches back putting a hand on the back of his neck pulling his lips within inches of hers over her shoulder, "Black's not the only one with a nice tail."

Oh he can't resist that one and succumbs to her passionate kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. He is just inching has hand up as his ring snags on a button of her shirt and he hears, "If you are planning the same technique with the horses, your wife may have something to say about your training days." Alex turns to see Henry laughing. Alec just drops his blushing head onto her shoulder in shame. Henry thumbs his fist over his shoulder, "Should I come back in thirty minutes and you can have the barn to yourselves?"

Alec can't respond. This is just the fuel Henry needed to keep women out of the stables. But he doesn't see Henry's pleasure at seeing Alec in love. Henry tries to put on his firm and angry face. Alec finally faces Henry, "I can do this. You know it." Henry just gives him a _yeah, right!_ look. Henry leaves.

Alec gets firm with Alex, "Would you just focus, please! You're the one who wanted to learn."

She gets serious and so does he. She listens and focuses. But what she really hears goes to the soul and heart more than the facts and directions. Then he gets her up onto a real horse. She gets it. Alex and Alec race side by side on the training track.

Over the next couple of weeks in between classes and the boys out racing she learns. She improves. Her technique and skills begin to rival Alec. They even work on boxing her in, squeezing her in, cutting her off and rough starting gates. They teach her the dangerous stuff to look out for. "Like lucky flying horseshoes?" They shake their heads at her.

She goes to a couple of races with them and help Alec to the starting gates. She waits for him at the stalls when he returns. She patches and bandages the horses. The Rosewood team is surprised to see her back at the stables again. Henry was impressed at Alec being able to teach, but more impressed at Alex learning.

She wasn't the princess he expected. He was impressed at her going to college, then help unload the feed truck, later cook dinner and return to her home work. Elizabeth Rosenbalm would be proud. Anthony would be mortified.

**Black Stallion: Hopeful Chapter 9**

November arrives. The chill in the air is crisp and different. She is amazed by the beautiful sights of Hopeful. She gets out her small camera and begins to take pictures. She takes one of Alec and the hands with a huge pile of leaves. Then as the sun is setting they burn the pile. She captures the embers the and shadows of Autumn. Alec is pleased to see her so happy. He calls to her. She comes to his side. He wraps his arms around her as they watch the leaves burn keeping an eye on for stray embers. He is not afraid to show his affection for her in front of the hired help. Tom, the head when Alec is away, comes over to them. He smiles at the Ramsey embrace. She has her arms wrapped around his waist and her head tucked under his chin. He's got his wrapped around her shoulders comfortable, relaxed.

"You know Alec, we may not have said this yet, but we are all very glad you are happy. It's about time you got married." Alec can only chuckle. He never thought he would get married. Tom continues, "And Alex, I've got to tell you, we all respect you very much. When we heard Alec had brought home a society gal, we were all worried we would loose Alec to that world. You really surprised us by becoming one of the team."

Alex looks up the Tom and gives his arm a squeeze. She smiles at him, "Thank you, Tom. That really means a lot to me. I was worried myself if you would let me into your world. You know, being a woman." Tom blushes. That thought had come to the men's minds too.

"Those persimmon cookies kinda reminded us that you are a woman, but other than that, you are just a member of Hopeful," Tom can't help but laugh.

Alex joins his laugh, "I'll tell Mrs. Simmons that they were a hit here, too." Then she looks up at Alec, "Oh my father would be mortified that I am treated as one of the team and not the head of the estate. He would not approve of this frankness with the hired help." Tom is taken back at the term 'hired help'.

Alec strokes her cheek, "But this isn't an estate."

"No darling, it isn't," she leans into his touch, "it's so much better." He gives her a tender kiss. She whispers against his lips, "It's home." He pulls her against himself and she kisses him back. Tom walks around back to the other side of the burning pile leaving the Ramseys to their embrace. He smiles at the love on this farm.

When Christmas time arrives, the invitations come for the Ramseys to attend the social functions of the Rosenbalm circles. Unfortunately for Mr. Rosenbalm, Hopeful is snowed in. Fortunate for Alex, she doesn't have to make excuses why she isn't going to attended. Alex and Belle have a grand time making a huge feast for the Ramsey family and include the hired hands. The roads were so blocked that they couldn't make it back to their families, either. Alex is so sorry, but Alec promises to give them time when the road clears to be with their families. The horses are a bit upset being confined to the stables. But they all try to ease their frustration with warm mash, apples and carrots. Alex even gets Alec to help her make oatmeal cookies just for the horses for Christmas.

Christmas Day arrives. Alec and Alex join the rest of the group in front of the Christmas Tree. Alex has given Alec a sweater of black with white horseshoe pattern across the chest.

"Mom taught me to make this," Alec is amazed. He looks between his mom and his wife.

"When did you have time?" he asks amazed.

She bites her lip and then quietly says, "It's hard to sleep when you are away." The room gets very quiet. He reaches over and hugs her tightly. "I'm getting used to it. I'll be okay," she informs him.

"I love you very much," he tells her warmly. He reaches over and hugs his mom too. "Thank you, Mom." His mom just fuses to keep from tearing up.

Alex has also made one for Bill. She secretly made an afghan for Belle of Autumn colors. "I love the season changes here. They are so vibrant," Alex tells her.

Then the surprise for Alex. Belle has given her an empty carrying bag. Bill has given her a key. He loves giving her the mysterious smirk. Henry has given her a strap with clips on the end. But it's not a horse's lead rope. She is getting very curious. Until Alex hands her a box. Excited she unties the ribbon quickly. In side is a very expensive Olympia camera and telephoto lens attachment. Tom hands her a another box. Inside is a whole bunch of film in different speeds. She looks at the Hopeful family.

Bill taps the key and points to a door under the stairs, "That is to your dark room." She looks at them all in disbelief. Bill smiles at her, "You, my dear, are the picture of Hopeful's continued happiness."

She reaches over and hugs Bill and reaches another arm out to Tom. In turn she hugs them all. Then, before Belle calls dinner, she gets the whole Hopeful family to line up on the staircase and sets the timer. She is so excited. The whole group is excited at her happiness.

Then Alec goes to help his mother with dinner while Tom and Bill tell Alex more about the camera.

A few months later they head to Aqueduct. They take the sedan because the young Ramsey's are going to the Rosenbalm wedding later after the race. The team gets the horses bedded down. Alec doesn't look well. He claims is was just being up late with his dad and Alex going over the books. He ate hardly anything that night. Henry stayed with the horses. Alex took Alec to the hotel.

By midnight, Alex knew something was wrong. By two AM, she awoke to him kicking off the blankets and drenched in sweat. He said it was just nightmares. She knew better. They'd been married for over a year by now. She knew this was not normal for him. She managed to get him to take some fever reducing medicine.

But at 6AM, he was the same. There was no way he could ride. She kept the curtains closed tight. She got him to take more medicine and convinced him it was still night time. "Get some sleep, darling. It will be fine." Then she slipped out of the room to the track.

She slips into Blackstone's stall and gets into the silks without anyone noticing. Henry comes over while her back is to the door pulling on the boots, "Alec, why aren't you getting dressed in the locker room?" She keeps her head down. "Alec?" He steps into the stall, he knows Blackstone won't let anyone in who isn't Hopeful.

She keeps her head down, "Henry, can I borrow your knife?"

Henry steps in front of her and lifts her head to face him, "Alex? Where is Alec?"

He pulls his knife out at her request but doesn't hand it to her. She takes it from his hand but he stops her, "Alex, what is going on?"

"He's got the flu. There is no way he can ride. You both trained me well. Now help me cut this braid off." He just stares at her. "Did you trust Pam?"

He raises a finger at her, "That was different."

She picks up the racing program, "A. Ramsey. Do I qualify or not?"

He just holds her gaze for a moment. "I can't have my rider slitting her throat before a race. This may not be pretty. I've never cut off a girl's braid before." He positions the knife at the base of her braid.

She smiles, "But you cut a little boy's hands free from a wild stallion."

He smiles, "Are you sure about this?"

"Do it Henry!" she moans. In a second her over two foot braid is free is handed to her. She looks at him, "I wish I had time to dye my hair."

They can hear Rosenbalm's voice coming towards them. Alex quickly shoves the braid into the trunk. "Alec has a knit cap he wore one day in there someplace. I'll stall your father. Get that tack ready." Henry hops out of the stall latching the top half of the door. It starts to rain.

Mr. Rosenbalm come over, "Henry! How are the newlyweds?"

Henry shakes his hand, "Oh fine…fine."

"Is Alexzina here?"

Henry looks around confused, "I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if those two are even out of bed yet. You know I remember Clara and I …"

Rosenbalm waves his hand away, "I can't bare the thought of my daughter as a young bride. I'll just have to punch Ramsey again. When you see them, tell them I want to see them."

"Will do." Rosenbalm leaves. Henry checks on Alex, "Are you alright?"

She laughs, "I would do fine if he would stop drooling on me!" Henry laughs and then sees the press coming.

"Oh great here they come!" He manages to close the door again just before they arrive. The want to see the new horse from Hopeful and Alec. They really want to interview Alec and Rosenbalm together. Henry manages to wave them off saying Blackstone is in a bad mood. Alex helps by banging stuff around inside. He whinnies but in delight not anger. The press finally leave.

"Have you eaten?" Henry wonders.

"I can't worry about weigh in right now. I think it's just nerves. I really hope I don't get what he has."

The rain is misty but going to make the track messy. Henry once again asks her, "I can still scratch. How do you feel about the slop?"

She strokes Blackstone, "I don't care. How does he feel?"

Blackstone paws the ground, "He doesn't care as long as he gets to race."

The call comes for the riders to weigh in. "Here goes," he says nervously.

She makes it over to the weigh in. "Rider 3, step up." She weighs in. The judge looks at the sheet, "Ramsey, that's a lot of weight to loose. Please, stay healthy. Okay? Or I'll scratch you." She just nods and scurries off. Henry helps her tack up and she hops up. The call is made for the gate.

Even with the rain, the stands are full. Blackstone is having a fit with the Rosewood chestnut making challenging call. She tries to sooth him down as Alec taught using a smooth tone of voice and strokes to the neck. #1 makes a false start and they have to reset. She gets him calmed down. Thanks goodness the Chestnut is keeping Arturo busy and he can't converse with her.

The bell rings and they shoot out. She nearly looses her grip. But she gathers her wits quickly and stays on the outside. She's running side by side with Rosewood. #1 takes a spill taking #2 and #5 with him. She gives Blackstone his head and guides him for the rail. The Chestnut takes a snap at Blackstone but misses and gets Alex in the arm. She cries out but it is lost in the wind. She hangs on for dear life as Blackstone slips in right behind the #6 bay with Rosewood running neck and neck beside her. The bay is being driven hard by the whip. Rosewood is fighting mad. Alex reaches between Blackstone's ears and calls "GO!" He tears up the slop, digging in and flailing mud. He starts to skid but recovers quickly to take the lead and comes in under the wire by a full length. Alex and Blackstone are elated!

At the winner's circle she beams but it is hard to see her face from all the mud, thank goodness. Henry comes for her quickly. She gets her final weigh in, a little more due to the mud. She only smiles not wanting her voice to give her away. Luckily Henry steers her away from the locker room to bandage her arm. Blackstone looks at her curiously as she bathes her face in his water bucket, "I promise to get you fresh water, boy." Then she hears her father's voice. She hides the silks in the trunk, throws on her jacket to cover the bite mark and faces him,

"Papa! How good to see you!" she turns to Henry, "Alec went to get fresh water for Blackstone." Henry nods.

Her father gives her a scornful look touching her short hair, "I don't know about this new look, Alexzina. I so loved your braids. It reminds me of your mother.

"Well, there's a lot of work for me at the farm is it's easier to take care of."

He still doesn't approve but changes the subject, "Why don't you and Alec come to lunch with me. I would like to see my son-in-law, again."

Alex twists her face, "Oh, sorry Papa, he was meeting with some people about the sale of some horses. But I'll check with him. Where are you meeting?"

"Where else? Tony's on First Street," he laughs. "You will come, right?"

She weakly smiles and turns to Henry, "I promise."

Henry nods, "I'll see to Alec."

"Good!" Rosenbalm is happy and hugs his daughter once more and heads back to his stables.

She sinks down onto the trunk, "What are we going to do?"

Henry pats her, "You go to lunch with your father, I'll check on Alec. What did you tell him?

"I hid the clock and told him is was night time. He doesn't even know. Can we convince him that he won?"

Henry laughs, "Honey, you can convince that boy of anything. He loves you so much. I'm just sorry you can't brag about your own win."

She hugs him, "If I got your approval, that's better than any purse." Henry hugs her just as tight. Then she laughs, "Is this what they meant by in sickness and in heath."

Henry laughs, "When I saw you start to go down, I thought for sure it was "until death do you part."

She leans her head on his shoulder, "I understand why you love to race now. You really are flying out there. Blackstone was like a magic carpet. Henry, I'm not jealous of Black and Alec."

Henry puts his arm around her shoulder reassuring her, "You are very good for him. You are very good for me too. You two are going to be just fine." He kisses her forehead. This was the trophy she needed, Henry's acceptance to Hopeful.

She comes into the room and sees him stumble to the bathroom. He practically crawls back into bed. She gets a cool cloth for his head and more medicine.

He holds her hand tightly, "Get me well, I have to race. We need the money."

"I know darling. Just rest. It will be alright. It's still early." Soon she hears him breathing deeply in sleep.

A few hours later Henry comes to take over. She looks worried. To see her very strong husband as weak as a kitten is crushing her. Henry embraces her. "Hey, it's okay. You know it was he that got us through that desert. I thought all hope was lost, he didn't. It was he that got Black through that desert island. This flu isn't going to take him out. Go enjoy your time with your father." She hugs Henry and leaves her husband in his care.

She finds her father's table at Tony's. Arturo is there too. He notices her rubbing her arm, "Wifely sympathy?"

She laughs, "Na. I banged it at the farm before we left." He give her a curious look. She does her best not to touch it the rest of the meal. She makes plans with friends at the table to see them at the wedding.

She then hurries back to Henry. Henry talks to her in the hall, "He came around and I told him, 'Alec, I don't know how you did it. But you pulled off another win.' I also threatened him with racing again with the flu." She nods and they head back to the horses to pack the van. He encourages her with sick Alec. He tells her he will be fine getting the horses back home. "Enjoy the wedding. And get Alec to Belmont on time."

She clearly states he will be ready to race when they get there.

She goes back into the dark room. He is asleep. She gets some chicken soup from the hotel kitchen. When she returns he is slowly coming around. It's now early evening. He carefully takes some of the soup. He says he can't remember the race. She fills him in. She leaves out the bite.

He asks what she did the rest of the day while he was sleeping. She said she went to lunch with her father. She also shows off her new hair do. He's curious why she went so drastic. But he is happy if she is.

Then he goes back to sleep. She soon slips in beside him and collapses.

The next morning she is the one rushing to the bathroom. She's afraid she has gotten his flu bug. But after about an hour she feels better. Alec spends the rest of the day resting and watching the TV about the race. He ponders, "I can't believe I don't remember any of that. I really got bit by Rosewood?"

She laughs, "Well, there is something else your mother will have to teach me, how to repair torn silks." He joins her laugh.

By the end of the day, he is feeling much better. She's sore and takes a hot shower to ease her muscles. They check out and head out to the Rosewood estate. She sleeps half the way. He sleeps the other half of the way. They are worried about each other.


	5. Master Story Teller Alec

**Black Stallion Hopeful: Chapter 10** They approach the driveway. It's a horseshoe shaped driveway ringed with pink and red rose bushes. The drive could easily hold fifty cars. The mansion comes into view. It's a huge two story building with a massive pink hughed marble columns and steal beams showing where the money came from. There's a R ringed with roses below the second story balcony. Mr. Rosenbalm is seen with his sister on that balcony watching the cars arrive. Alex takes a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright?" he sees her concerned.

She smiles, "I should be asking you that question."

He laughs, "I feel a lot better. I hope you aren't getting this flu. It really knocked me down."

She holds her breath while they pull up to the covered part of the drive outside the main door. They pull up behind another car. Two girls get out of the car with their mother. As the mother orders the driver and butler around, Alex reaches for Alec hand. Alec turns to her concerned.

"I know it's been less than two years since I left this estate, but …I really don't miss that life style. I would really like to go back to Hopeful right now."

Trisha comes out of the main door with Conner at her side. The mother inspects Trisha's ring. Conner turns and sees the Ramsey sedan. He gives Alex a glowing smile. He his truly glad to see his cousin. She smiles warmly back at him. Alec squeezes her hand back, "Remember this is why we are here." Alex nods.

Alec pulls the car forward while the valet takes the mother's car away. The mother and the daughters go inside when they see someone else to chooms with.

Conner himself opens Alex's door and takes her hand to help her out. "Cousin, I'm so glad you could make it." He gives her a kiss on her cheek. Trish comes over and gives her a welcoming hug too. Meanwhile Alec, goes to the trunk and pulls out their two regular suitcases. Nothing elaborate, just two simple bags. The butler comes to Alec's side while another valet rushes to the car.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," he profusely apologizes.

Alec smiles, "I'm fine. Do you want me to park it?' The young man sees Alec is a cool guy and smirks but thumbs up to the porch above and then a line across his own throat. Alec smiles and hands him the keys and a tip. The valet smiles.

The butler snaps his fingers to another young man, "Alexzina's old room." The young man nods and holds out his hands.

Alec is surprised at how bossy the place is. The young man looks smiles at Alec's joke, "This is all we have, I'm afraid." He quickly leaves after Alec slips a bill into the boy's top pocket.

Trisha sees how Alec handles the hired help, "Alec, it's good to see you again." He shakes her hand and Conner's.

Trisha then smiles, "So, I haven't seen you since the blow up. Let me see what got you into so much trouble with Anthony."

Alex holds up her left hand. Conner examines it, "Black onyx and silver?" He is impressed and curious. Not critical.

Alex nods her head from side to side, "Yeah, it probably should have been steel." She looks up at the beam supporting the roof. Trisha laughs heartily.

"No way. It was his silver words that did you in," Trisha smiles at her friend's happiness. "Look at you! You are positively glowing with happiness. I think the best thing you ever did was get back into the stables. And what is with this new hair do? It's so different!"

Alex can't respond. The honking of another horn is pulling at Trisha and Conner's attention. Conner gives them both a last encouragement, "Alex and Alec, thank you so much for coming. It really means a lot to me to have you both here. I could use some people who are truly down to earth." And then he has to leave to welcome the next set of visitors.

The butler can only reach out and give Alex's hand a squeeze because there is so much to do. She is able to lean over and tell him, "Your wife's cookies are a hit back at home. Tell her so, please." His smile says it all, because the boisterous voice

"ALEXZINA! You are home again!" from Anthony Rosenbalm breaks the moment. He embraces them tightly. He is truly happy to see Alec.

He takes them inside the building and introduces him to several people. Alec is watching Alex. She looks just as uncomfortable as himself. He only did this social stuff for a short amount of time and always to be with her. But now, she is out of touch with all the gossip conversations they are talking about. She slips her hand into his for support. He just smiles at her.

The mother of the girls, Star, comes over to the conversation. She is not shy about who she thinks is attractive or who is having an affair with whom. "Don't you agree, Alexzina?" She finally asks.

Alex grips Alec's hand tightly. "I think it is rather sad to talk about such things on the eve of your sister's wedding. I think Conner and Trisha should be our center of attention right now."

Star smirks to another lady of her same thought, "Spoken like someone who has gone slumming." She cackles. She turns to Alec to see his reaction, he just smiles at his wife. She was upset but not when she sees his smile

Trisha's twelve year old niece, Becky, is just smitten by Alec as she rushes up to the circle. She has reddish auburn hair and just blushes when Alec shakes her hand. When her five year old sister comes rushing over, "Alec! Alec! Please tell me a story!"

Becky bats her eyes at him, "Yes Mr. Alec, please tell us a story." He turns to Alex for help, but finds none. She just gives him a look to remind him how sexy he is.

Trisha to the rescue, "Look you two, Alex and Alec have just arrived. Let them get settled first. There will be plenty of time for stories this weekend."

The girls pout and slink off to another room. Trisha turns them to a quiet corner, "I'm sorry, but the children have really missed you from the social scene. She has been begging her father for the sports and celebrity pages. She was rather disappointed you were hiding from them. But she really perked up when she heard you were coming."

He understands Trisha is saying Becky is smitten with him. He tries to counter, "But I'm way too old for her and married," he squeezes Alex hand.

Alex tilts her head and quietly tells him, "Ah, well haven't you notice the way her mother acts. Those things don't matter." He is shocked. Then she leans in, "Besides, I keep telling you, do you know how handsome you are? She is almost a teenager. And you, my love, have a fan club."

He rolls his eyes, "Oh please." But some how in the back of his mind he knew it's true. "I only have eyes for one," he grips her arm, but releases her quickly when she bites her lip in pain. "Alex?"

She smiles at him, "Lets get settled. Dinner is at six and we have to dress for it. Right, Trisha?"

"Oh yes, you are back in the social scene." She knows how Alec is uncomfortable in it and how Alex knows how to perform.

"I really miss Hopeful's dinners." Alec cringes. Alex and Trisha laugh.

Trisha has the Ramsey's set up in Alex's old room. She closes the door and laughs to him, "Welcome to my family! Now you know why I left."

She looks around the room. She spent some time here. Most of her mementos are gone. Probably in storage or the garbage. The pictures on the wall are expensive paintings. But she reaches behind the headboard. She fusses for a moment and finds it. She pulls out her diary. She waves it at Alec and then stuffs it onto her suitcase. He can't help but laugh.

She joins him at the window overlooking the pasture. In the distance is the little house. He smiles remembering the time they spent there together.

Soon the clock chimes and they know it's time to prepare for the dinner.

She tries to hide her arm, but all of her dresses have short sleeves. She finally chooses one of rose satin with black and silver rose ribbons. She slips it on.

He sees her arm closely, "What is this? It looks like a bite."

She tries to cover, "I was at my fathers stables. One of his horses bit me. It was really stupid of me. So how do you like my dress?" She tries to change the subject and goes to put her make up on. He gives her a wary look. She knows he doesn't believe her. He carefully helps her bandage it neatly.

It's been a very long time since she has gotten all dolled up. He is smitten by her. "Wow, you are stunning tonight."

"Why thank you, kind sir." she curtsey's back to him. She carefully takes his jacketed arm as they return down stairs.

They hear voices in the library. They join her father, Conner, Trisha, and their parents in the room. They are talking over the Rosewood wins. When Alec enters the room Anthony responds, "Well I was doing fine until my son-in-law…" and then another boisterous laugh. Alec is introduced to the others. Becky and her little sister Stacey and a couple other kids rush into the room.

"Alec! Mr. Ramsey! What story are you going to tell us?"

Then one of the other fathers is heard, "You should have seen the way Roseanna was after that Black horse. I'm sure if Ramsey's arm hadn't been in the way a chunk of that Black horse would be missing. I was waiting for the fight right there on the track."

Alec freezes. He turns to Alex. She bites her lip. No one knows he has heard the father. But Alec keeps his eyes on Alex as Becky pleads again. He stares into his wife's eyes now turned green fingering her wedding ring with one hand and gently rubbing her wound with a tender thumb. The room goes silent when they hear Alec speak. "We are here for a wedding. It should be a love story." The boys groan. He smiles, "But you will like this one. It's about a stable boy who needs money for his family farm." He reaches up and runs his thumb up the nape of her neck. He doesn't care who is watching. "And a princess who sells her precious hair to enters race to save a boy's farm. She risks it all for a sick boy… and wins." The tears come to her eyes. He knows. He leans in and kisses her tenderly. She grabs his lapels to hang on.

Trisha smiles, "Oh, I can't wait to hear this story."

Anthony breaks the spell by coughing. Tears are in both Alec and Alex's eyes. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Alec." she reminds him.

He strokes her cheek, "I know you do. Don't do that again."

She only smiles at him, "I understand." He can't help but smile. He grips her wound softly.

"I know you do." He knows she understands the flight of the Black's not his reproof.

Anthony is confused. Trisha has just figured it out. The butler calls dinner. Alec tucks her left arm through his and kisses her ring. He feels Becky's hand tug his other arm. Anthony nods towards Becky but his words are to Alec, "Remember what I told you."

Alec turns to Alex, "Somebody has to get her degree first." Anthony respects him a lot for the respect his gives his daughter.

Alec and Alex do end up sitting close to the children. When the time comes, Alec starts to tell them a story. Funny thing, the adults hush so they can hear the story too.

Alec spins his story but enough so that the grown ups can glean the facts from the fiction. With the look on Alex's face and the way Alec looks endearingly at her they begin to figure out this is their story. The punch line they all figure out is that last week's race was won by Alexzina while Alec was sick in bed. Almost everyone has tears in their eyes by the end of the story. Alec blushes when he sees the grown ups had all leaned in for the story.

When dessert arrives, Conner stands to make a toast in Alec's direction, "May Trisha and I have a marriage worthy of a retelling by Master Ramsey." Everyone raises a glass.

Alex kisses his cheek and whispers to him, "Looks like more than Becky has a crush on you now." Alec drops his head in embarrassment.

As the after dinner coffee is being passed around and the children go off to bed, The Ramsey's sneak off to the barn for a reunion with James. It is well into the early morning before they make it back to her room with lovemaking that is worthy of another story.

The morning light comes through the window onto the late sleeping couple. Alex manages to slip off to the bathroom before Alec awakens. Now she is really getting worried she has his flu bug. Alex crawls back into bed. He strokes her brow sweetly and soon she is back to sleep under the tender touch of her husband. He carefully slips out letting her sleep. He dresses and meets Anthony and Conner in the study for a business meeting. It's a good calm warm talk. Alec restates that he wants nothing from the estate except Alex's acceptance and love. Conner makes it clear that Alex will always be welcomed. Her children too.

Alex manages to make it down towards the end of the meeting. Alec gives her his chair. She looks better, but Alec still knows something is not perfect.

She points to some binders on Anthony's shelf, "Papa, when the time comes, I just want the family photo albums. I'm really happy for Trisha and Conner. Conner, I know you can run this better than I ever could.."

There is a lot of relief in the room. No expectations for Alex, acceptance for Conner and Trisha. Anthony knows his daughter is at peace and his company is in good hands. Both his financial and familial legacies are in good hands.

Anthony hands the brandy around. Alec and Alex decline. They take the water instead. The family toasts.

The rest of the day is spent with Alex taking Alec for a horse ride with James to some of their secret places on the estate. She looks just like a child again. He loves the smile on her face. She lets her hair run wild cantering across the trail. Now who looks like she is flying?

That afternoon, there is a BBQ on the back patio. Alec tells the kids about the time he was lost in the wild west desert and almost lost Black again. Anthony puts an arm around his daughter's shoulder watching the children get into Alec's story. "So this is where all the children went off to during the swore'. Alexander the Pied Piper?" Alex laughs.

She gets her camera out and takes pictures of her husband in action. The children ooh and awe and his story. Trisha comes to her side, "He is going to make an excellent father."

Alex stops. She stares at Trisha. Trisha gives her a smirk. "Honey, that is more than Hopeful's glow on your face. It's Hopeful's heir." Alex just hold Trisha's gaze. It just never occurred to Alex. "You didn't know, did you?" Alex slowly shakes her head. Trisha embraces her best friend. "I'm going to guess you haven't told him."

"Trisha, I don't have my degree yet," she laughs into her friend's shoulder. They both have a good laugh. "I can't tell him right now. I certainly don't want to ruin your time."

Trisha laughs with her, "For me to be the first to know, even before you, now that's just too funny. Don't wait too long to see someone."

Alex shakes her head. "I'll have Mom help me as soon as I get back home." Trisha nods and then the next thing they know, the chow bell is being rung.

She sees this wedding in a whole new light. She sees her husband even more handsome than ever. She smirks at the other women admiring her husband's physic and his way with children. But he only has eyes for her. He enjoys pulling her behind a bush to steal a kiss or slipping a hand around her waist tugging her to his side.

That night after a long day of wedding rehearsals and the grand dinner, they make it back to her room. She collapses onto the bed. He curls up in front of her, "I'm sorry I didn't give you a grand wedding. I shouldn't have been so-" She cuts off his words with a kiss that reminds him she doesn't care. She reminds him of their first night together.

The next morning she is dressing into the bridesmaid's dress and Alec helps her with the bandage. "I told Henry, 'In sickness and in health.' He threatened me about 'till death do us part.'" Alec laughs.

The wedding was beautiful. Yes the bride looked lovely, but he thought the second bridesmaid looked radiant. The black hair in with tiny orange blossoms woven into it was a nice stark contrast to the vibrant green silk dress. He couldn't wait to get her onto the dance floor and get her back into his arms. He almost laughs to himself. His arms used to long for the pull of the reins against his shoulders. But these days his arms long to wrap themselves around the softness of her curves and to cradle her head against his shoulder. His hands used to want to feel the powerful horse flesh and muscles under them. Speed and strength. Now his hands want to stroke a cheek, weave through the fine hair, to touch her hand. A soft voice calling his name and warm kisses.

And then they announce, "Mr. and Mrs. Conner Rosecranse." Alex winks to Alec.

After a long day of dancing, flowers, food, minor family squabbles, gossip and a bunch of drunken grooms men, they head off to the barn. No one does anything dumb down there, yet. He tosses a horse blanket down and settles back against a pile of straw. She settles herself against his chest. He wraps his arms around her. His calloused hands stroking hers.

"Okay, after everything that went into planning this wedding and the stuff that went on, THANK YOU ALEC, for eloping with me." She loves the sound of his laughter rumbling in his chest.

"I thought I would find you two down here!" her father says leaning on the stall door. Alec starts to get up, "Oh stay put Alec." Anthony waves at him. He hands them both large ice tea glasses, "No it isn't spiked." He sits down with them. He waves at the ceiling, "Conner said he saw you come this way. I just wasn't sure what I would find." He gives them a wink.

Alec blushes. Alex gasps, "Papa!" They know he was referring back to the time he thought they were at it and it was only Hope's birth. Anthony laughs.

"Yes, I agree, thank you Alec for eloping with my daughter. I only wish I could have been there to hear you say I do."

Sincerely Alec says, "I'm sorry."

Anthony smiles, "But I see by your cut hair and the story the other night, you are honoring your vows. Good for you. And Alexzina, your mother would be both proud and mortified by your actions." Then he turns more serious, "I'm glad to hear college is going so well. I knew society life wasn't for you. I was worried who you would find. And of course, it was someone I didn't want you to fall for. But it isn't the first time I have been wrong. But this time I am glad I was wrong."

They have a good talk about race plans. Stories of the past. Anthony even tells about courting Elizabeth. It's a good time. Something the three of them haven't had.

Alec gets up when he hears voices coming down the path to the stables.

"Come on! No on is down here. It will be a synch. A midnight ride like Paul Revere." The two drunken men laugh. Alec meets them at the stable entrance.

"Hello fellows." Alec says coolly barring the way.

The drunks laugh, "Hey, this guy looks like that Ramsey rider kid."

Alec rolls up his shirt sleeves revealing his solid forearms. One guy turns serious, "This isn't a kid." Alec smiles.

The other one doesn't get it, "We wanna take some horses for a spin around the pasture."

Alec shakes his head, "I don't think that is such a good idea. Let's go back to the main house."

The first one nods, "Yeah, come on Dave."

Dave gets stern, "No! I came down here and I'm gonna ride a horse." He tries to push past Alec. Alec tries not to laugh. If he won't let Black push him around, he certainly isn't going to let one drunk. Alec grabs him by the arm and steers him back towards the main house.

"Tell you what, in the morning, I'll tell Mr. Rosenbalm and Mr. Lions you want to go for a ride. And we will see what they say."

Dave tries to pull away, but figures out quickly that he is no match for Alec. He and his buddy head back to the main house. Alec shuts the stable door and latches it. Then he turns back to the stall. He finds Alex and Anthony talking softly. A father daughter moment she had waited a long time for. He remembers those times with his father and dreams of racing.

He leans against the door. What kind of a parent would he be? Lord help him if he had a son like himself. It would take God Almighty to help him if he had a daughter. He rubs his face, he's been up too late. Too much family time. He's going crazy. He thumbs towards the main house, "I'm going to head up. Looks like dawn is about to break."

Alex smiles up at him, "I'm going to stay awhile."

He smiles back and nods, "We should leave for Belmont about 2 o'clock."

Anthony smirks, "Who is racing tomorrow?"

Alec shakes his head, "Wouldn't you like to be in our sedan tomorrow?"

"Na, I just want to tell my rider if he should aim for the arm or the leg," he winks.

"Papa!" Alex gasps. Alec shakes his head and laughs.

Alec heads back up to the main house. He is tired but happy. He sees the maids and caterers still cleaning up from the all night party. He goes to the kitchen for a glass of water. One of the bus boys smiles at him, "Mr. Ramsey?" Alec nods. "I know I'm not supposed to bother the guests,"

"I'm not bothered." Alec smiles to the nervous kid.

"I saw the race. Amazing job you did on that recovery. When Black Diamond began to slide, I thought for sure I had just lost the bet. You've got my bet for Belmont."

Alec can't help but smile, "Black Diamond isn't racing at Belmont. Neither is Alexzina. But I'll be sure to give them both your best." The bus boy is left pondering what Alec just said as he leaves.

Alec gets stopped again by Becky's mother in the foyer before he can make it up stairs. She steps very close to Alec and with smitten eyes and a finger trying to slip in between the buttons of his tuxedo shirt. "Hey, when you get tired of riding horses…"

Alec steps back, pushing her hand away, "I think I made it quite clear, I love my wife very much."

She steps closer again and slinks her hands over his shoulders with a very seductive voice, "When you get bored…"

He gently removes her hands again, "Alex, boring?" he laughs, "That will never happen." He turns his back and quickly strides up to the room.

He is exhausted. Too many people. Too much energy to keep up the smiles, small talk, pushing away cougars, little girls, drunks…. Alex. How much he loved being by her side this weekend.

He strips off the tux and is just about to pull the covers back when he hears the door, he turns quickly and sighs with relief when he sees it is Alex. She can't help but laugh at his reaction. She enters the room and bolts the door. She giggles coming to his naked side, "I heard you with Star." She lets her claws slide down his chest, "Even when I am old and gray and wrinkled, I'll hold you to those words."

He smiles and begins those little kisses across her bare shoulder as he unzips the dress and it slides to the floor. He kisses up her neck, "Hold me any way you want." She does.

Hours later, it's Anthony who knock on their door, "Hey Ramseys, it's getting late. I don't want to race you TO Belmont."

Alex puts a pillow over her head and growls.

Alec says groggy, "Thank you, Anthony."

"No problem…son."

Alex pulls the pillow back and looks at Alec, "Wow, he really has accepted you."

Alec gets a wicked look on his face, "Yeah, but I'm still going to beat him at the racetrack."

"I heard that Ramsey!" Anthony bellows. The couple laugh.

**Hopeful Chapter 11** During the drive to Belmont the conversation has turned from a discussion into a challenge.

"You are wrong. He can beat her." she says.

"No, he can't. He hasn't figured out how to get past her," he fires back.

"You aren't giving Black Hawk a chance," she argues.

By the time they pull up it has turned into a real challenge. Not a fight but certainly a challenge.

"You don't trust my judgment?" she challenges him. He goes silent and shoves the keys into his jacket leading the way to Henry. "Well?"

She asked for it. So he answers her, "Look, I trust you as a business partner when it comes to finances. But when it comes to the horses' abilities, he is my partner," Alec points to Henry.

She goes toe to toe with her husband. "Ready to put your silks where your mouth is?"

He keeps his eyes locked with hers but his voice to Henry, "Henry, what time is work out?"

Henry is confused. He doesn't know it he should break them apart or laugh. "Ah, thirty minutes."

"Fine! We take them both out."

Henry still confused, "Ah, are you wanting to make this even?"

His blue eyes lock with her angry black ones, "Weight has nothing to do with this!" He is so tense that she would challenge his judgment on this issue.

They step away to saddle their own horses.

Anthony comes up behind Henry. Henry asks him, "What happened at the wedding?"

Anthony is confused too, "They were fine this morning."

The other team exits the track. Henry leads the two horses to the track while the Ramseys toss their jackets aside. Neither waits for Henry to boost them up. They pull their goggles down and get into position.

"Eat my dust….. _Alexander"_ Oh she just pushed his fiery temper too far. His face changes instantly.

Henry quickly calls, "GO!"

They start fast. He lets her set the pace. He stays right with her. She smiles back at him and whispers to her horse, who bolts forward. Alec can't let her win. With a "ya" his horse takes the lead. Down the final back stretch they pour on the steam. By now, the track is ringed with other members of the racing team watching the Ramseys race each other on their own horses. No cheering this time. It's a different kind of race this time. Alec's horse reaches forward and wins by a nose. Alec raises his arms in victory.

She smiles and nods her head to him, acknowledging his win. But she doesn't drop her smirky smile. They start to walk their horses back. He keeps looking back at her. She isn't pouting. He can't figure our her reaction. Then he pulls his horse up short to cut her off. It's his turn to challenge her. He leans in and grabs the reins right under her mount's chin.

"This had nothing to do with the horses, did it?" he asks. She doesn't answer. He pushes the issue, "You challenged me to race on purpose. In public!" She slips off her mount and fires off another smirk at him. He can't believe she got his goat. "HEY!"

She fires back, "Hay is for horses!" She starts to dash across the infield.

He leaps off his horse, "YOU VIXEN!" He chases her across the field. Now it is a foot race. But she is no match for his long legs used to chasing horses. He catches an arm around her waist and they tumble into the tall grass. He pins her back to the ground. They are both panting. She starts laughing.

He is in awe of her, "I can't tell if I'm mad because I got tricked or in love because you know how to goad me."

"Just give me a chance to race again, some time." she says breathlessly.

"Okay, but not today." She nods. Alec leans down.

"Hey! Ramseys. Can I have the track now?" Rosenbalm's trainer calls.

Alec is kissing her passionately. She's threading her hands in his hair wanting more. He has to pull back. He pulls her to her feet. They head back to the track. He has his own triumphant smile now.

"I'm sorry I called you Alexander." she says.

"Oh no you're not!" he laughs.

Peewee comes in fourth in the first race. But Black Hawk takes first in the third race. So they still got their win and loss.

Alec and Henry take the horses to the next track. Alex takes the sedan back home to finish her college courses.

It's a few more weeks before they make it back home. By now Alex has figured out that it isn't Alec's flu she has. She misses one class to confirm it is something else of Alec's she has. She spends the rest of the day with Black.

A few more weeks go by and she decides she can't keep it to herself any longer. She finds Alec, Henry and Bill going over the racing schedule. She comes into the room and leans over their shoulders. "Hum. Plan of attack, men?" They look at her oddly. "Let me see that." She takes it from them and a red pen. She puts a line through two weeks of the calendar. Then she hands it back. She looks at Alec, "You aren't going anywhere at that time."

"What!" the men look at her curiously. Since when did she plan their racing schedule? "Why?" another asks. "What is going on?" the third asks.

She gives Alec a seductive look, "I have plans for my husband."

She turns to Bill with a smile. Bill steps back and puts a hand over his mouth as he looks at her physic carefully. He turns to Belle in the doorway of the den. She returns his secret smile. Bill turns back to his daughter, "Alright, Alex."

Alec is confused and looks between the calendar, Alex and his father, "Those are important dates. Besides that is months away. Just change your-"

Henry has figured it out and puts a hand on Alec's shoulder, "Some things are more important than racing."

Now Alec is completely confused as he stands up and looks to his mentors. "Look, you graduate before then. I won't miss that. I promised. But this, I don't understand."

She smiles. She takes his left hand and puts it on her slightly rounder belly. She just holds it there and waits for his eyes to lock with hers. Then he looks back at their hands. He just stares, "You mean…"

"I just hope it doesn't have hooves," Alex smiles through her tears.

"Are you sure?" he pulls her against his chest and strokes her head.

She nods. "Apparently I didn't catch your flu. I caught something else from you." She laughs. Alec blushes.

Then he pulls her back and gasps, "And you were racing! And I tackled you!"

Belle scolds, "Alexander!"

Alex smiles, "I'm fine. And I didn't know at the time myself. So please don't treat me differently. The doctor wants me to keep active until I can't move. Yeah, watch the lifting. But I'm supposed to keep up with most of my regular activates. He said it makes for a healthier mommy. That's what I plan to be. So make your race schedule. I'll go make dinner."

She leaves the room with Belle leaving the men gasping.

"A baby in the house would be good," Bill sighs.

Alec sinks into his chair, "I'm going to be a father." Bill and Henry pat his shoulders. The two fathers laugh looking at the new one in shock.

The months go by. Alex and Alec enjoy the changes. Bill goes through the storage with Belle. They find Alec' cradle and some of his baby toys and clothes. Rosenbalm starts a bank account for a Ramsey college fund. Belle knits and teaches Alex. Henry has to help Alec stay more focused on racing and training. They try training a few more riders, but they just don't work out.

Then there's another race in Aqueduct. The press is excited to see a very round solicited turned jockey's wife at the race. It is going to be her last race before she is a full time mommy. She isn't feeling well, but she blames it on being a long drive and lack of sleep. Belle and Alex know better, but don't want to worry the men. She gives her husband a kiss before she heads to the stands. He's very pleased to see her. He laughs as he gets kicked trying to kiss his wife. The trumpets call. She goes with Belle and Bill towards the stands.

They make it around the corner and she stops gasping. She grabs Bill's hand. "Let's go. But I don't want Alec to know until after the race. I don't want to blow his concentration."

"Okay sweet heart. Go with Belle. I'll meet you at the car." He kisses her forehead. Belle leads her to the car. Bill finds Mike Costello, now a trainer. Mike takes him to the race officials. The officials get Bill's message and promise to tell Alec.

It's a good day for Black Oak. They go tearing down the track on the outside. Oak is in high spirits. He responds quickly to Alec's slightest touch. They slide into the opening. It's a full mile race. The challenger comes beside. Oak just snorts at the challenger and takes a leap ahead. They manage to take the lead by a head.

The jockeys take the horses for a cool down walk. Alec scans the stands for his family. But before he can finish his search, a race official rushes to him, "Ramsey, come with me now." He orders Alec. Alec is confused as he turns to the other jockeys. They shrug their shoulders. The race looked clean to them.

Henry is waiting for them at the gate. The press is crowding around.

"What is going on?" "Alec!" "Ramsey!" "Was it a clean race?"

Henry holds the horse while Alec strips the horse quickly. Mike pushes towards Henry and whispers to him. Alec is rushed through the official weigh in. The official tells Alec, "Your father took your wife to the hospital. Lets get you out of here," he smiles at Alec. Alec's jaw drops. Mike takes Alec's gear and Henry takes Alec's arm through the press to the car.

They hurry to the hospital. Alec is at the receptions desk, "My wife… my parents…"

The nurse smiles and comes around the corner, "Mr. Ramsey told me to keep an eye out for a young man in black and silver jockey clothing. This way."

Alec reaches for Henry. Henry follows as fast as he can.

At the waiting room he finds his father. Bill clutches his son to his chest, "It didn't seem that long ago I was in a waiting room with your grandpa waiting for you."

Alec is nervous, "Dad.. Rosemary…" Bill soothes his back.

"Don't Alec."

"Am I ready for this, Dad?"

Bill and Henry laugh, "No." Alec joins their teasing laugh. Then his father lets go of him.

"I've got to see her." Alec heads towards the door.

"Alec, I don't think they will let you. But your mother is with her."

Alec shoves his helmet at his dad and heads down the hall. He pokes his head into a couple of rooms. Then before him a firm large nurse with her hands on her hips. "What do you think you are doing?" she orders.

"Looking for my wife." Alec retorts.

She points back to the waiting room. "Not in those filthy clothes you don't. They maybe fit for a barn, but not a maternity ward."

Alec drops his head and turns around. He sees his beautiful wife in room #3. Alex smiles at him getting into trouble with the nurse. He heads back to the waiting room. As soon as he sees through the window that the nurse has left the hall, he pulls off his boots, strips off his shirt and pants. He hands them to Henry while his father gasps at his grown son standing their in his underwear and stockings, "Alexander William! What are you doing?"

Alec takes one last look into the hall way, "She said I couldn't see Alex in my dirty clothes, so I won't." He disappears down the hall and manages to pop into room #3 without the nurse seeing him.

His mother gasps, "Alexander Ramsey!" Alec motions to her to be quiet. Alex, although in discomfort, laughs.

"Hi mom," he says. Then he turns his focus to his wife. She clutches his hand, "Hi darling" He kisses her lightly.

She flashes those mischievous eyes at him and touches his bare chest, "I believe it was attire like that that got us into this predicament." They laugh.

Belle is embarrassed and stands up, "I'll see if you have a proper change of clothes in the car."

He keeps his eyes on Alex, "Thanks, mom." Alex cringes and buries her nose into his chest. "I'm so sorry," he holds her head to himself."

She giggles, "Oh Alec, I love you so much." The spell passes. Alec curls up in the bed with her and holds her close. "I've been trying to figure out when this happened."

Alec laughs, "I'm just glad it did."

Belle returns and Alec quickly pulls on the jeans and knit shirt. He turns back to Alex. Her color changes quickly, "Alec, I don't feel so good." She changes quickly.

Alec barks, "Mom! Get the nurse. Now!" Belle jumps out of the room. Alec comes to her side and reaches for her hand. Her eyes slip closed.

"Alex! Alex!" his cries could be heard all the way to the waiting room and he keeps trying to call her back.

The nurse and doctor rush into the room. Alec dashes out of their way. The nurse tries to get Alec out of the room. He won't leave. Finally Bill and Henry have to come and drag him to the hall. A few minutes pass and then Alex is whisked out of the room to surgery.

It's a tenuous hours waiting for word. Finally the doctor comes to the waiting room where the family is waiting. The doctor motions for them to stay seated.

"The bad news is that Alexzina started to hemorrhage. I don't think she will be able to have any more children."

Alec is pale, "But she is alright now?"

The doctor nods. "You can see her in about an hour. She'll need to stay a couple days with us."

Alec nods and sighs. "The baby? I know it is too soon… but…"

The doctor smiles, "The babies are fine and healthy."

Alec stands up, "So the baby is here? A boy or girl?"

The doctor puts a hand on his shoulder, "Yes." Alec is very confused. Bill clasps Belle's hand. Henry steps closer to Alex to steady him. The doctor tells him, "Mr. Ramsey, you have twins. A boy and a girl."

Alec stares at the doctor. Then he feels the floor pull out from under him and blackness surrounds him.


	6. And Babies Makes 4

**Black Stallion: Hopeful Chapter 12** Mr. Rosenbalm rushes into the waiting room as he sees Alec collapse and Henry lower him to the floor. "Oh Lord , no! Alexzina!"

Henry quickly tells Rosenbalm, "She's fine."

"Oh thank God." he sighs. Then he gets confused, "Then what happened to him?"

Bill gives Anthony his chair, "Sit, Anthony." Anthony sits. "Twins." Anthony laughs until tears come to his face.

The doctor smiles, "The babies are in the nursery, when he comes to."

A few minutes later Alec comes around. He sees Anthony. Bill smiles at his son, "I know how you feel. Come on, lets go see those babies."

Alec carefully gets to his feet. Bill and Henry guide Alec following Belle. They come to the nursery. The nurse Alec had challenged, smiles at Alec now. She pushes two bassinets towards the window. Alec sees his children for the first time. A little girl with red fuzz and a little boy with his mother's dark hair.

Anthony laughs, "Alec, when I said more than one, you didn't have to do it right away!" Alec blushes.

Belle squeezes her son's hands, "What are their names?"

Alec smiles, "Beth Rose and Ralph William." They all smile. The nurse motions to Alec. He comes to the side door. The nurse has him sit in the rocking chair. She tucks a child into each arm. He kisses them both and then sings them a song his mother used to sing to him. The adults smile at the boy who grew up too fast. He has a new roll now: Parenthood.

When Alex awakens in her room she finds Alec's head beside her arm. She sees her father asleep in the chair across the room. "Alec?" she croaks out.

He lifts his head, "Hi darling."

She smiles, "I can breathe. I feel like I got my lungs back." He smiles and strokes her brow. "I've decided that breeding is cruelty to the mares."

"Okay, anything you want." he smiles.

She gets afraid, "The baby…." He holds up two fingers and stares at him confused. "Hunh?"

"You my beautiful wife, had twins. A boy and a girl."

"How are they?" she is stunned.

"Just fine. They are very healthy," he eases her. She relaxes and sighs. He frames her face with his hands. "I guess it's good we had one of each name." She nods.

She holds his hands, "Are you okay?"

He beams at her, "I am now."

She has tears in her eyes, "I want to go home."

He nods, "Get some rest. It will be a few days."

Then he can hear the commotion in the hall way. Anthony wakes up. He kisses his daughter's head. He looks into the hall.

"It's the press. Do you want me to handle it? I don't mind." Alec nods. "Alexzina, what do you want said?"

"Tell them that Alec Ramsey won a triple crown today. You did win the race, right?" Anthony laughs. "Tell them he is a proud father."

Alec keeps his eyes on his wife, "Tell them I won't leave my beautiful wife's side."

"What about your racing career?"

"It just got a little bit more challenging keeping up with family life. Maybe I'll switch to marathons."

Anthony laughs. He gathers the press further down the hall, "Okay boys. Lets go outside so these mothers can get some rest."

The headlines the next day:

**Ramsey Wins Triple Crown**

And then it goes on to explain why officials has whisked Alec through the formalities so he could be with his wife for a complicated delivery of twins. It went on to list his history of wins and amazing success. But the closing of the article was, would the excitement of parenthood take the place of racing. What does Black think of this?

Alec and Alex took the sedan home about a week later with their precious children. Alec had never driven so carefully. Alex couldn't help but tease him.

They arrive home. Bill and Belle carry bring the babies into the house while Alec carries Alex up the steps to their home. Once they are settled into the house, Alec nervously looks at his children sleeping in his cradle beside the couch.

Bill teases him, "Alec, you've tamed wild horses and you are afraid?"

Alec nods and nervously laughs, "This is forever, Dad."

His dad wraps his arms around his strong son. He turns him to looks at the horses out in the pasture, "Yes it is son. And then you get phone calls and telegraphs of boats sinking, planes crashing, horse races gone…"

Alec sighs, "I'm so sorry Dad. I never realized…"

Bill laughs, "And then you see that look on your child face that he knows what he is doing. He's good at it. And he's happy."

Everything comes full circle to him. Alec turns to his father and sobs into his shoulder. His father shares his tears. For all those times Bill thought he had lost Alec to Henry, to the Black, to the misfortunes… his son has come back to him.

The next morning, Bell sees her husband and son head out with Black and Black Bear for a gentle walk in the park. She smiles and goes back to make breakfast for the family.

She brings it to Alex in the main room with the children. She is holding Ralph while Beth sleeps. She can see Bill and Alec leaving. She smiles. She knows there is a strained bond between them. She holds her son a little tighter. She hopes she can hold her bond with her children through the thick and thin too.

A few hours later the doorbell rings. Alex tells Belle beside her, "I got it. I need the exercise." She give Beth to Belle.

She goes to the door and opens it. She is surprised to see a man her age in Arab dress. Clearly by his skin tone, he is also Arabian. "Hello?"

He bows slightly. With a hand to his chest he says, "I am Raj. This is my friend Ali. I was hoping to find Mr. Alexander Ramsey."

She stares at him for a moment. Then it dons on her. She beams a smile, "Raj! Of course. Please come in. Alec should be back soon. I am Alec's wife, Alexzina." She steps back and lets them into the house.

As they step in she introduces him to Belle, "This is Alec's mother Belle. Belle, this is Raj and Ali. He helped Alec find Abu."

Belle beams, "It's so good to met you. Please you are welcome to sit."

Raj smiles that Alex knew the story. He sees the children and turns to Alex curious. Alex sits down too, "Yes, these are our children Ralph and Beth."

Raj gives them a blessing.

About thirty minutes pass. When Alec sees a strange car in front of the house he dashes up the stairs. He opens the front door and is very surprised to see and Arab man holding his daughter tenderly. Everyone turns to Alec. Raj carefully puts Beth back into his mother's arms. Then comes to Alec.

The years may have been long but friendship know no time boundaries.

"Raj…" Alex sighs excitedly. They clasp each other in brotherly bond. Then Raj steps back and laughs.

"So Alec, you, a father?"

Alec blushes, "Yeah, still trying to get used to that myself."

There is a hearty laugh around the room. After a good welcome. Alec can see something is serious for Raj. Ali stays in the house. Alec takes Raj to Black. They slip between the rails. Raj is exited to see a healthy Shatan. Black seems to squeal with delight at the smell of his birthplace.

Then Raj tells him seriously, "Ali is a family member. He has made a choice that could have fatal ramifications for him in the Sahara. But is would not be bad here in the states. I care for him greatly. I can't bear the thought of his death. So I am asking you to please take Ali in. He will be good for your Hopeful Farm. He is wonderful with horses. You would never be sorry you took him in."

Alec is very curious. "What did he do Raj?"

Raj sighs heavily, "He has turned his back on the Muslim world. He has become a Christian. He is supposed to be killed. But I have chosen banishment."

Alec puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yes of course he can stay. He is your family. I will take him in as my own."

Raj smiles, "I prayed you would. I know your faith would welcome him in. I knew your friendship would also."

Alec smiles, "Good. Now let's go have a good dinner. My wife is a terrific cook. And my mother's chocolate chip cookies are to die for."

Raj laughs.

**Chapter 13** He knew he shouldn't have raced. Something had told him. All his instincts, but he fought them all the way. As he lay there with that all too familiar antiseptic hospital smell, all he could do is replay it over and over again in his mind. What was it exactly that told he him he should not have been on _that track _at _that time?_ Was it because he had been up all night with sick Ralph because Alex had been desperately tired from all day with fussy Beth?

Henry had found him asleep on the front porch with his one year old son asleep on his broad shoulders. Henry hated to wake him. Maybe he should have given this race to Ali. But Henry hated to make that decision without speaking to Alec first. It would devastate their relationship. Henry has been begging Alec to step back. Alec keeps balking like a stubborn colt needing to be broken. Or maybe like a stubborn old jockey he used to know.

Blurry eyed Alec had looked at Henry that morning as he touched his shoulder. Henry just tells him quietly, "It's five. Ali already has the horses loaded. Do you want to sit this one out?"

Alec carefully shakes his head, "No. Give me five minutes." Henry just nods. Then he watches Alec carefully get up and take his sleeping son back into the house. It pangs his heart how quickly his own children had grown.

Alec carefully tucks Ralph into his crib and secures the quilt around him. Ralph reaches for his soft black pony. Then he goes to his own room to change quickly. He finds his beautiful wife with their red haired daughter in her arms. It's hard to say what gives him a bigger thrill these days: racing or watching his children grow. He kisses them both softly on their heads and tiptoes out the bedroom door. When he gets to the front door and tugs on his boots, something is nagging him. He stops and tries to figure out what he forgot. But his thoughts are broken by the engine turning over on the van.

Alec hurries to them and hops in. "Are you alright, Aleec?" Alec always smiles at the way Ali draws out the _e's_ in his name.

"I'll be alright," he reassures his young friend.

It's a long drive to Maryland. Alec is the one who pulls the van to the stables. Black gives him a harder time during the workout. Alec is still stewing over the children's health and therefore blames the lousy work out on himself. Ali has a better time with Black Bear. Henry is not happy with Alec's performance. Black is still being a pain. "I know, Henry. Focus," Alec says before Henry has a chance to chastise him.

Henry throws the towel down, "If you are such a smart trainer, then why am I here?" Henry storms off.

Great! His wife is mad at him, his horse is being a brat, his kids are sick, and he is being stubborn. Not a good attitude to race with. Alec submits to letting Ali race Beanie in the first race. Ali does an expert job of guiding Beanie to second place. He had under estimated the horse to his left. Ali is receptive to Henry's advice. Henry glares at Alec.

Alec takes Black to the gate alone. The warning bells are ringing in his ears. He shakes his head. But he didn't pay attention. Black was not himself. But Alec missed that sign.

The gate opens. He almost missed the bell ringing because he thought it was those darn warning bells in his head again. Black takes a slow start. Alec tries to encourage him. He gives Black the rein, he doesn't make a move. "Come on boy. You've got this in the bag. Let's go!" Then comes the turn. Those warning bells are deafening now. He leads Black to an opening. And then the misstep… the stumble. And before Alec knew it, his face was in the dirt and Black was shrieking. But the shrieking suddenly stopped. It was drowned out by his own shriek of pain as a metal shod hoof comes crushing down on his shoulder.

Henry's heart almost stopped. He saw it as they left the gate. Black wasn't himself. Alec should have stopped him. Henry knew he should have scratched them. He knew better than that boy. But that boy was more in tune with his horse than anyone. Who was it that stumbled? Black or Alec?

It doesn't matter now. Right now Ali and Henry were racing the medics across the infield while Alec and Black shrieked in unison. It was an eerie sound. Ali reaches Black first and keeps him still while the paramedics stabilize Alec. All Alec kept mumbling was "Black… Alex…Black… Alex…" It was like Alec was being torn in two between the love of his horse and the love of his wife.

Ali and Henry are able to roll Black to move so the paramedics can slide Alec out from under his horse. As soon as Alec looses contact with his horse, he goes unconscious. The contact is broken. Henry and Ali get Black to his feet with the help of the veterinarian.

Ali grabs Henry's arm, "I've got Black. He will be fine. Go with Alec." The medics are wheeling Alec away. Henry squeezes Ali's arm tightly and then rushes off to be at Alec's side.

Rosewood's groom comes over and removes Black's saddle. Ali and the groom slowly lead Black away. Black makes a mournful cry in Alec's direction. He even stops when he hears the sirens take him away, Ali sooths the Black's muzzle, "Come Boy. Let me care for you." Black won't let the veterinarian touch him until Ali gives him the sedative himself.

So here Alec was now. In a hospital bed, again, staring at the white walls and ceiling. The guy in the bed next to him has clearly been there awhile. He smiles at Alec, "So, what do they got you in for?"

Alec ponders his answers. He's almost afraid to speak. He might loose it. The guys sees Alec is worried.

"My name is Tim. I got hit by a drunk driver. He's fine, but I've got a broken hip and no delivery truck. You?"

Alec sighs, "Horse racing."

Tim laughs, "Did you get that from the horse or the guy you stole the horse from?" Alec can't help but grin a little at Tim's joke and contagious laugh. Tim turns solemn quickly when he sees a nurse comes towards their room, "Watch that one," he whispers.

The nurse comes in and takes Alec's chart, "Mr. Ramsey?" Alec nods. "Have you talked to the doctor yet?"

Alec shakes his head, "I don't know. These pain killers are a doosey." He looks down at his left arm in a sling bound to his body. Then he gasps, "My wedding ring!"

She pats his right hand, "Mr. Daily has it. Your hand was starting to swell and we didn't want to cut it off." Alec lays his head back and sighs. "Do you want the doctor to go over your chart again?" she asks softly.

Alec closes his eyes, "Is Henry, Mr. Daily still here?" he almost chokes on his words.

She squeezes his hand, "I'll go get him." She leaves the room.

Tim turns to Alec, "You look familiar. I know you aren't a celebrity or you would have a private room. So how do I know you?"

Alec is silent, lost in his own thoughts. This is not a good day. He wishes he was back home.

Then the familiar footsteps. The warm callused hand on his arm. Alec turns to him. They both have tears brimming in their eyes. But Henry says it first, "Alec, I swear you are going to give me a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry, Henry. I should have listened. I swear I'll listen to you from now on. I should have listened myself… I knew… I knew…"

Henry hushes him with a stroke to his brow, "I called Alex-"

Alec tries to sit up, "-I don't want her to see me like this-"

Henry nods, "I know. I told her. I told her I would have you home in less than a week."

"But Belmont! Black?" Alec starts to move again. The pain in his shoulder stops him before Henry's pressure on his right shoulder.

"I know you were out of it earlier. Black is fine. He is listening to Ali. The kid is amazing. Black's racing days are over."

Alec sighs heavily. It hurts as much as Henry saying his own were over.

"That's how I know you! YOU'RE Alec Ramsey! The Black! Wow! You really did hurt yourself in-"

"Shut up!" Henry glares at Tim. Tim obeys. Henry turns back to Alec. "Black is fine. If you promise to stay put, Ali, Beanie and I will go to Belmont. They can do it. You know they can."

Alec can only nod. What else is there to say? "I'll be ready by-"

Henry shakes his head, "Don't, Alec. Don't even think about it right now. Just heal."

"But Henry! This isn't the end-"

"Stop it!" Henry warns. He takes Alec's chin in his worn hands and stares him down like a stubborn colt. "You are a father now. This is exactly what Clara warned me about. You have to think about Alex and those babies now. The farm will run just fine with you in charge. You can train. Ali is a good asset." Henry lets go of his chin and pats his shoulder, "So help you if Ralph has half your desire to race." He tucks Alec's wedding ring into his left fist.

Anthony comes into the room. He touches Henry's back. Anthony looks grim, "You know, when I found out you married my daughter, I sighed with peace that someone else can worry about her. It never occurred to me that I would gain a son to worry about." Henry smiles.

Alec quietly says, "I'm sorry."

Anthony smiles and kisses his forehead, "Oh Alec, shhh. You've been through this how many times? Why is this any different?" Alec ponders the words for a moment. Then he holds up the wedding ring. Anthony takes it and looks closely at it. He never had looked that closely at their rings. He traces the silver horseshoe with the A & R at the tip of each point. "I knew you loved her the moment that Black Beast of yours let her touch him. I was only worried if she loved you or was angry with me." He hands the ring back, "I guess it was you." Then he looks directly at Alec, "Trisha has gone to Hopeful to pick up Alex and the babies and Black. As soon as they release you, you'll come to Rosewood."

Alec closes his eyes, "I want to go home."

Henry tells Anthony, "He has a broken collar bone, torn rotator cuff and a couple cracked ribs. It could-"

"I know!" Alec barks. "I have seen men and horse killed in racing. I'm not eleven anymore. I'm not naive. I've seen my share of death. Faced it my self. I know, I know, I know!"

Anthony is the voice of reason this time, "Alec, it was one thing when the grown ups are afraid you would never be an adult. But now we are talking about a wife. A daughter. A son. Growing up with out a father. What are your priorities? Or is it your own selfish desire to beat every horse you meet on the Black Friend of yours? I know you have a special bond. But what about your bond with your family? You have been through things together that no child or adult should ever have to go through. But what do you want to go through with your children?" He taps the hand clenched around the ring, "What is your thrill now? Beth's first steps or beating Sunraider?"

"That wasn't fair," Alec says quietly.

"No, it was reality. Henry and I understand the thrill of racing and winning. We have been talking while you were in surgery. I'm beginning to understand what Alex already does. I didn't understand before what she tried to tell me. She is very patient. She is very strong to watch you head out. My jockeys were employees. But you are family. Weather you go to Hopeful or Rosewood, look closely at those children. They are your legacy. Where do you want them to be in ten years? Riding beside you on the beach or looking at their father's wins next to his obituary?"

Henry leans in and squeezes his hand, "For Clara." Anthony kisses his fore head again and also leaves.

Tim wipes the tears from his eyes, "Wow! That is some family you have. Not something to take lightly."

Alec closes his eyes, "I need some sleep."

**Chapter 14** The next day Alec doesn't speak much to Tim. In the afternoon, an envelope arrives for Alec. He fights trying to get it open. Finally he uses his teeth and tears it open. A black rope loop falls out. A bracelet?

Tim sees it, "That's cool. What is it? Rope? Neat design." Alec's eyes get misty. It isn't rope. He knows that feel. He rubs it through his fingers. He's run his fingers through it so many times. He would know that feel anywhere. He looks closer at it. It's two different, but closely similar, strands of black hair. It's in a four strand braid. Alex's braid. Alex's hair. Black's mane. It's tied off with silver thread. From his silks. He tucks it under his gown crushed between his chest and bound arm.

She knew neither she nor Black could be there. She knows he heals faster at their sides. She sent them to him instead.

The rest of the day he is in a better mood. Alec talks with Tim. He finds out that Tim, ironically, was a beer delivery driver hit by a drunk driver. Yeah, he is definitely considering a different line of work. If that wasn't a blatant answer from God, what could be much clearer? He finds out also that Tim is a budding writer. So maybe this was the push he needed to get into action. Luckily his children are older and could help with some of the household chores.

Alec sighs heavily. He isn't of much use to Alex or the hands right now at Hopeful. When he got home, he would do everything he could to help.

A few days later, Tim is released. He will always need help walking with a cane, but he is alive to see his children succeed.

Alec is alone now. It wouldn't be so bad being alone. He had done it in the desert and on the island. He fingers the braid. Yeah he'd had Black then.

The next day the reporter comes by with a newspaper, "I thought you might be bored." The front page of the sports section: Ali and Beanie take first. Alec smiles.

"Do you mind if I do an interview with you? There are a lot of people worried about you." Alec nods. This reporter has always handled the human interest side of the sports with dignity and respect. "Henry sent me," he starts off with.

Alec smiles, "He's teaching me to be a trainer and this is part of it."

Thomas smiles, "So what do you think of Ali's win?"

Alec fingers the braid, "Wish I was there to congratulate them myself. But I know they are in good hands."

Thomas makes notes, "Are you alright?"

Alec laughs, "I'm alright. I'm bored. Miss the smell of horses. I miss my wife and children most of all." He smiles to himself. He's been married for almost four years now, a father for over a year. And yet his family still seems likes new concept for him.

"They haven't come?" Tomas asks concerned.

Alec holds up the braid, "In a way. But it's a long trip for Alex with the twins."

Thomas nods, "You and Alex have a good understanding of each other's roles." Alec ponders that thought. So Thomas asks him the next one, "So what is next for Alec Ramsey and The Black?"

Alec looks deeply at the braid. The Black. "I think it is too early to tell."

"Do you want your children to become jockeys?"

Alec laughs, "I don't know about that. I think I want them to be happy. And alive."

Thomas talks awhile longer with Alec and then leaves. It was just the boost he needed.

The next day the doctor looks at his shoulder. It's healing well. He shows Alec the exercises he needs to bring the muscle tissue back, But he warns him that for the next six weeks, no stress on the shoulder or collar bone. He could do more damage and never be able to use it again. Alec takes the warning seriously.

Then he sleeps. Not much else he can do, right now. He feels a familiar hand to his cheek, "Hi darling." He opens his eyes slowly. There are the vibrant eyes he knows so well.

"If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up," he smiles at her. She kisses him warmly. He holds her hand close by a tender grip. Then she pulls back, "Do you want to get out of here?" He nods. She sets his familiar bag on the foot of his bed and pulls out a button up shirt. He sits up. She reaches to help him out of the hospital gown.

He holds her off for a moment, "It's pretty bad."

She smirks at him, "Any worse than a dog run over by a tractor?" He cocks an eyebrow at her. "Well?" she pushes.

"I'm thinking! I was run over by a horse or two." he says.

"Alexan-" she tries but he cuts her off with a right hand to her mouth. She can only laugh. He stands up and pulls the string on the gown.

"Let me do it," he says softly. She doesn't argue with him. He does get it off very carefully.

"Let me see." She asks him. He lets her look. There is definitely a horseshoe bruise-print on his chest, the stitches in his arm and the grimace on his face. He's still holding his left arm across his chest where it will be rebound in a moment. A sling would be too much for the collar bone.

She gives him a wicked smile, "Do you know how handsome you are?" She trails her fingers across the safe part of his chest and up the good shoulder. He rolls his eyes and bats her hand away. Then looks back at her and laughs. She can always make him laugh. Some how he manages to get the shirt on with out too much cringing. The buttons. She has to do those. One by one.

He weaves his fingers through her recently cut hair, "Thank you," he breathes. He refers to her support not just his shirt. Then he pulls her close and kisses her like there is no tomorrow.

The nurse comes back in with, "Ah-hem!" The Ramseys break and Alec blushes stepping back. "Oh, don't stop on my account," she teases them. Alex steps closer to get another kiss, be he warns her off with an amused but pointiant stare. The nurse shows Alex how to bind Alec's arm. Then she hands her the pain pills. Alec takes them out of her hands and gives them back to the nurse. The nurse just stares.

Alec kisses Alex's hand, "I have to keep focused." The nurse respects his wishes. The nurse leads them down stairs to the discharge station. The nurse is trying to talk to Alex and Alec but no one can be heard because of the chatter from the reporters and the flash bulbs going off.

Finally Alex turns to the reporters with a whistle and hands on her hips. A woman in command. Alec looks at her in awe. She winks to her husband and turns on the reporters, "Okay boys! I can't hear the nurse's instructions. So give us a minute. Better yet, wait outside." Most leave but a few stay silent inside.

The nurse tries again, laughing, "Okay, so keep it bound for the next six weeks, unless bathing. After that slowly retrain. He already knows the exercises. Slowly. You've done this before. You know the drill." Alec nods. It strikes a cord in Alex's heart realizing this isn't Alec first brush with death and disability. But she better turn to humor quickly or she could plunge into despair.

She smiles, "Oh that's okay. I have plans for Alec that don't include his left hand." Alec turns to her in stunned silence by the double meaning. The few reporters left quietly snicker. The nurse shakes her head amused. Alex takes the discharge papers and hands them to Alec, "Yep, looks like you have bills to pay and you only need your right hand for that." Alec's jaw drops. Alex winks at the press and leads the way outside.

They step out into the sunshine. Alec sees the jeep with their small horse trailer attached with Hopeful's logo on the side. Now the press all crowd around again.

"Are you finished racing?" "How is Black?" "What are your plans now?" "Where are you going?" "Is the Black in the trailer?" "Will you ever race again?"

Alex waves her hands for them to stop so she can respond. But it's Alec who responds, tossing his bag into the back, "I don't know about my racing career. I just want to see my children and Black right now. That's my priority."

Alex steps up, "We are headed to Rosewood. And if Black was in the trailer, would I let you so close? Na! That's Hope in there." Alec cringes at her words. He quickly gets into the Jeep, disappointed. Alex waves to the press and drives away.

Alec is silent and fuming. He is festering in his lack of choices for his life. Then he notices that they are headed south on the highway, not north. "But…?" he starts to ask, pointing to the southbound sign.

She smiles at him and grasps his right hand, "I wanted to throw them off. Dad said he would love to entertain the press for us."

Alec is very confused, "Where are we going?"

"Chincoteague."

He is now totally baffled, "Chincoteague?"

"I want to get a Shetland for the kids. They have an awesome auction every year." He sits back. He is very confused. He can't tell if he is mad or what. Then Alex turns solemn, ""I've missed you, Alec. You and I could use a break. I have a friend who has a cottage. She's going to let us use it."

"The kids?" he asks.

"Trisha and your mother are going to take care of them. It's only for a few days." Alec settles back and relaxes. It's all he can do. He is at peace.

A couple hours later and a ferry out to the island, they pull up in front of the cottage. Alec gets out and stretches his legs. "Help me," she asks coming around to the trailer. They get the padlock off and release the latches. As Alex drops the door/ramp, Black snorts. Alec just stares. Alex comes to his side, "I love you, Alec"

Alec wraps his arm around her shoulder, "I love you so much." Then he goes in and releases his horse and backs him out of the trailer. He buries his face in his horse's mane. Black stomps and tries to rear up to stretch his own cramped legs.

Alex smiles at he boys, "Take him around to the back. There is a beach side paddock." Alec drops the lead and snakes an arm around her waist. He draws her into a kiss that sends her melting against him. They so need this vacation. Black snorts in their faces. They have to break laughing at the hot breath of the stallion.

Alec takes the stallion around to the back. Out in the sunshine away from everyone he can take a good look at his horse. He very carefully examines Black from tip to tail. From ears to hooves. Black in turn sniffs Alec all over. They relax in each other's presence. Black rests his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec takes solace in the feel of his horse under his finger tips.

The boys lift their heads to a whistle coming from the second story porch. Alex laughs and point to them. The both have the same look on their faces. Even Alec has to laugh. Alec leads Black over to the paddock. The roof of the shelter is actually the floor of the porch above. Black looks around and give Alec an approving gesture. Alex comes down the back steps to his side, "Can you help me unload the car?" He takes her hand and they walk to the front of the house.

They bring the feed supplies around to the back, Alex with her two hands and Alec's strong one. She can't help but smirk at that. A few more trips and they have the jeep and trailer unloaded. Then she hands Alec a pen and paper, "Lets go shopping."

Alec groans, "I should have kept the pain pills." She laughs at him. Alec helps her get the trailer unhitched and then says, "Aren't you sure you would rather go alone?"

She pats his hand, "Your mom has been teaching me a lot. I only want to go grocery shopping." He turns to the ocean view.

She reaches over and slips her arms around his trim waist, "You said a deserted island with better food. It's the closest thing I could find quickly that we could afford with Black."

He looks at her tenderly. She remembered his fantasy from so long ago. "Does anyone know us here?" He hates being a celebrity.

She smiles and runs a hand up his back, "This is not a community who has time for celebrities. Their celebrities are Misty and Stormy." He smiles. He had read the books to the children. He nods and they get into the jeep.


	7. Chincoteague

**Black Stallion Hopeful: Chapter 15** They find a parking space in the small down town area. It's a short walk to the general store/ grocery store. They walk hand in hand. It's been a long time since either one of them had been able to walk down a street and not be approached by someone. They take a deep breath and sigh. They walk inside. Several people smile and say hello.

An older gentleman greats them, "Hello folks. I'm Gill."

Alex shakes his hand, "Hi, Gill. I'm Alex, and this is my husband Alec." Gill can't help but laugh at the close sounding names.

"Well that should be fun at your house. New to town?"

"Connie Hicks is letting us use her grandma's cottage."

Gill grins, "Awe, yes. How is the Arabian settling in? I'm sure he likes all the sand, but how does he like the ocean?"

Alec cringes a little. Alex sees he is nervous, "So far he likes it. I'm sure the water will do them both some good."

Gill smiles, "Of course. No better therapy than a good swim in the ocean. At the end of aisle four you will find a section just for animal treats. Including carrots, apple and sugar cubes." Alec starts to head off. Gill laughs, "Enjoy Chincoteague. Good folks here."

Alex laughs at Alec disappears to get something for Black. Gill roars with laughter. Alex can't help but laugh too.

They pick up quite a few things and then head back to the cottage. She makes a light lunch while Alec goes to treat his friend. They enjoy the lunch on the porch. She doesn't ask how he is doing. He doesn't ask if the permits have been paid.

"Are you alright without the children," she asks him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" he asks with a smile.

She takes a heavy sigh, "I'm going to call home while you take Black for a swim. I'm a bit anxious, but I know I left them in good hands."

Alec takes her hand, "I miss them too."

She squeezes his hand, "I know you do. But I also know you and Black need this. I need this." They steer clear of questions about the future. They stick to the present.

While she clears the dishes, he changes to his swim trunks. He take's Black's lead and takes him to the shoreline. Black is definitely limping. Alec takes off Black's binds. Then he carefully removes his own. Alec backs into the waves. Black shakes his head. Alec calls to him. Black whinnies back. Alec calls him again. Black is tentative to step into the waves. Slowly he takes a chance seeing his friend in the water. Alec releases the lead rope and tosses it onto the shore. Both of them take advantage of the salt water. The buoyancy takes the weight off their injuries. They even start splashing each other.

After about an hour, Alec heads in and collapses on the hot sand. He lets the sun dry him. He looks over, Black is rolling in the sand. Alec chuckles at him. Black just snorts back. He closes his eyes and feels Black lay down beside him. Alec reaches over and touches his friend, "Just like the old days when we were young and invincible."

He doesn't know how long he dosed in the sun before he hears a soft voice, "You two are going to get sun burned. At least one of you will."

Alec carefully picks up his stuff. Black follows him back to the coral and he goes in. Alex comes down the stairs, "Why don't you go in for a shower. I'll take care of his leg." Alec kisses her cheek and follows her suggestion.

The warm water through his hair, over his sore body, down his bored back…. It's almost like washing his cares away. He is grateful Alex hasn't pushed the issue, but he knows he will have to face it soon enough. But not right now. Right now just let the water run down.

He feels like he has been taken to another world. Then he feels the hands on his back, Then his neck. Carefully over his shoulders, the biceps the horseshoe bruise, the pectorals. He turns into her hands that now caress his face, his brow then his lips.

The water turns cold before they are done. It only means that they continue in the next room. Finally they collapse and drift off to sleep, She has been over loaded with worry these past few weeks between her children and husband's health. He has been burdened with guilt and recovery.

It's dark before either one comes to. She runs her hand across his chest. With his left one immobile and his right one tucked behind his head, there's nothing he can do but let her have her way. She curls up beside him.

"Can we talk?" she ask softly. He knows exactly what she wants to talk about. His career plans. Where are they as a family? What will be his role be at Hopeful? Will he give up riding?

He slips his hand from behind his head to weave it into her hair, "No." he responds softly. She respects his answer. He knows she does. He also knows he has to answer it soon. She reaches over and kisses him. But not now.

It's awhile before she gets his arm bound again. She finds the black rope in his pile of bindings. She gives him a curious smile. He says nothing but tucks it between the bind and his chest again. Then he leaves the room.

She makes dinner while Alec curries Black under the moon light. Black just shakes all over at the attention. Alec finishes up at he hears Alex set he table, He washes his hands and meets her for spaghetti, salad and even wine.

"Did you know I never cooked until I came to Hopeful?" she tells him.

"It wasn't something I thought about when we got married," he smiles back.

"It's a good thing your mother liked me enough to teach me," she laughs.

"I had taken it all for advantage, too." he agrees. "When mom would go out of town, she always left something in the freezer for us to warm up. Or dad and I would survive on sandwiches. There was never a problem of making weight with mom's cooking," he laughs and then stops short at talking about racing. The silence is heavy.

Alex breaks the tension, "I've been asking Mr. Reynolds for some of his more complicated recipes. But I have to scale the portions back. I'm so glad we don't do heavy entertaining." He joins her smile. They like their simple home life very much.

After dinner, he does his best to help her with the dishes. He manages not to drop any. And then they go back to the porch to sit in the swing and watch the surf. A few random couples go for a walk down the beach. They wave and Black snorts.

"I've heard you telling the children stories of the Arabian nights," she teases him softly.

"And?" he leads.

"So help you if I loose my children to the Sahara."

He slips his hand into hers, "Would you like to go? It would be good to see Abu, Tamari, Raj…."

She can't help but laugh, "I dreaded traveling to Virginia with two small kids and you want to travel half way around the world?"

He shrugs smiling, "Well, it was just a thought."

She curls up into his arms, "I love you Alec, you are so adventurous."

He turns on her with a look she hasn't seen in a long time, "You have no idea…" She succumbs to his passion.

The week passes happily. Alec and Black spend their late morning and late afternoon in the salt water working their sore muscles and friendship bond. Alex spent that time checking in with Hopeful and something Alec didn't notice. Photography. She captured a lifetime of images of Alec and Black together. She could swear she saw the little boy out there with a wild stallion from so many years ago.

One of her favorites is a series of morning work out photos. Alec is giving Black a wash down. Alec turns his back on Black to turn off the hose. Black picks up the bucket with his teeth. Before Alec knew it, Black had tipped the bucket on Alec's head and down his back. Alec whirls around, "BLACK!" Black whinnies with laughter. Alec picks up the sponge and throw it at him. Black prances off. Alec chases him down the beach. Black in turn chases him back. Alex has captured it all.

The next day she captures Black and Alex in the waves. Black nudges Alec to his side. In the lightness of the water, Alec sides onto his back. Black comes ashore with Alec on his back. He tears up the sand with his flying hooves. She captures Black's mane and tail streaming in the wind and Alec's grin just as wide as he hold tight to the mane with his right hand. Her heart freezes as he lets go of the mane to ride this black comet raising his right arm above his head. He's holding on only by his knees. But his body is in perfect unison with Black's gait. Her heart turns from fear to amazement. They are one when they fly.  
>That night he is one with her. She moves in unison with him. Her soul never questions his love for her. She remembers her words to him. Black will be his chance to fly, she will be his place of rest. She sighs content as her beloved sleeps peacefully at her side with his arm draped around her waist.<p>

The next day is the auction. They find a good place to watch the ponies swim ashore from Assetigue. Later they look over the points for the auction. Alec hopes to find one that will be compatible with Black. They narrow in on a couple ponies that are more curious than frightened. Alex finds the one with the H in black on it's chest. They make a bid and win. The pony doesn't seem to mind the halter they put on.

"He needs a name," Alec says.

"Charlie, as in charcoal."

Alec laughs, "I like it." They bring Charlie around to meet Black. Black give him the sniff over. Charlie is a little worried at first but stretches his muzzle up to the Arabian. Black knickers to him. Then Alec ties him up and gets him cleaned up and clipped. Black just watches the process. When Alec brings him into the paddock, Black is alright. He even lets Charlie share his food and water. He sides up to him to flick flies.

That night a dinner Alex break the news, "We need to be back the day after tomorrow. Can we talk?" Alec shakes his head. She sighs heavily, "Just answer me this, have you been thinking?"

"Yes," is all he simply says. She will have to settle for that answer.

Charlie stomps in the coral as Alec takes Black out the next day. That afternoon, he helps Alex clean up the cottage. It's very quiet. Neither one wants to go back and face reality. Dinner is even quieter. He takes her hand and kisses it, "This is a perfect honeymoon." She can't help but laugh.

The next day, as he loads the horses, she closes down the cottage. He helps her load the tack trunk and bags. Alec slowly pulls the jeep away from the cottage, "Next time we bring the children." She smiles with tears in her eyes and can only nod.

**Chapter 16** It's a long drive back home. It's hard to say if it is the actual mileage or the dread of facing the real world. They make a couple stops to stretch the horses legs. They stop at one lonely dinner. As they wait to be seated Alec looks over at the tabloid in the rack.

There is a photo of himself and Black down and being crushed by the #2 horse. It's very surreal looking at himself in an accident. It's something he has never really seen before. His heart cringes at the thought of his family seeing him take this fall. Henry. His father and mother. The headline doesn't help either:

**Will Ramsey Race Again?**

**What about The Black?**

Alec is lost in thought staring at the tabloid. Alex breaks the trance with a touch to his arm. She sees what his gaze is absorbed in. She asks quietly, "Do you want to talk?"

He faces her. She can see he is in shock and pretty shaken up, "Not really," he manages to get out.

She slips her fingers into his with support, "Okay." She leads him to a table.

The waitress smacks her gum and takes their order. For as upset Alec is, he is surprised how hungry he is too. Alex joins his hungry order. Then the waitress turns back, "Ya know, you look a lot like that red hair jockey from the papers. Ya know, the one with the Black horse in that bad accident." She laughs an points at his shoulder in the sling, "Ha, right down to the arm."

Alec smiles ruefully, "Yeah. I get that a lot. Especially now." They all laugh and she leaves to place their orders. Alec sighs heavily and drops his head into his remaining hand, elbow on the table. Alex squeezes his bicep.

Then he looks up at her curious, "That reminds me, what has gotten into you with the press? Geeze, you really had me really frightened in the hospital."

She puts on her best high society pose, "Well, my mom always said there was a time to use the press. I figured it was time I became Hopeful's press agent. Did I handle that alright?"

He laughs and reaches for her hand, "Just fine. I didn't have to do anything."

She leans in with a leading smirk, "Just look handsome, and you do so good at that."

They finish dinner quickly so they can get down the road. Now they were anxious to get home. Home….

They finally make it to Hopeful's driveway. Alex doesn't wait for Alec to stop the jeep before she jumps out to open the gate. Alec drives through and she closes it up.

They pull up to the barn. Henry comes out with a hug to them both. Alec releases the latch on the trailer, "I brought home a new race horse."

Henry looks at him curiously, "I thought we had an agreement? We discuss it first?"

Alec drops the ramp and backs Charlie out. He hands the lead to Henry, "Charlie, meet Henry." Charlie whinnies and Black knickers back.

Henry is stunned, "Alec?"

Alec laughs and releases Black, "Charlie is for the children." Henry sighs heavily and then laughs.

Ali comes out of the barn, "Aleec! What a cute pony!" Ali talks softly to Charlie and then leads him to the pasture. Alec brings Black to Henry for inspection. Henry looks him over carefully.

"He looks good Alec. What did you do?"

Alec looks over at Alex who is pulling the personal bags out of the jeep, "Alex took us to the beach. We went back to the surf and the hot sand. Just like the old days."

Black nuzzles Alec.

Henry smiles and pats them both, "Looks like just the thing you boys needed. You both look a lot better."

Alec turns to his friend, "Are you alright, Henry?"

Henry leads Black back to the pasture with Charlie, "Alec, I'm an old man. I can't stand to anymore people I love die or maimed." Alec nods. "But you are home now. Safe and sound. I can relax. Go on. Go kiss those babies."

Alec hugs his friend. Then he sprints to the house to scoop up both of his children in one strong arm. He ignores the pain in his left shoulder as they topple him to the floor and climb all over their Daddy.

Belle calls them all to the kitchen for a wonderful home cooked dinner. It was a good dinner. The kids make a mess. Alec eats heartily. Ali tells them about what he has learned about America this week. He is taking his citizenship courses. Henry fills them in on the new contestants. Belle and Trisha tell about the kids escapades.

After dinner, Ail and Henry go to the van to prepare for the next race, with out Alec. That is going to be hard, but needs to be done. Alec needs to recharge with his children.

Belle helps Alec take the children up stairs. Alex takes on the dishes with Bill. Alec has to have his mother help him get the children changed. As she takes the laundry down stairs, Alec sits on the floor with the kids and helps them play with their toys. Belle comes back and leans in the doorway, "Seems like just yesterday your dad was doing the same thing with you."

"I missed them," Alec says softly.

"Then stay home." his mother advises.

"Mom…," he warns.

She takes a seat in the rocking chair and Ralph brings her a book to read to him. She puts him in her lap and helps him turn the pages, "Look Alec, when it was just you and Black on your adventures, it was one thing. But now-"

"Mom, please don't." He tries to say it as carefully as possible to keep from picking a fight with her and keeping himself from breaking down, "Not tonight."

She doesn't say a word. She stands up and puts Ralph in his lap. She leaves the room with out a word.

An hour later, Alex comes out after doing work in the den. She finds Belle and Bill sitting on the couch reading their magazines. "Where's Alec?" she asks.

Bill doesn't look up, "Last I saw him was in the nursery," Belle softly answers. She sprints upstairs. She checks the nursery. No one in there. She goes to their room. She just stops and stares. There is Alec asleep on his right side with the babies curled up beside him. Beth is holding the black braided loop and Ralph has his black pony in his hands. All three are asleep. Alec has removed his bind, so his left arm can drape over them holding them to his chest.

Alex tips toes over and gets her camera. The soft light from the hallway leaves perfect light for her to capture this image of her perfect family. A truly priceless moment. Then she sets her camera down on the dresser and curls up with her family.

Alec opens an eye to the movement in the bed, "Hi." She pulls the light quilt over her family. Then places a hand on his cheek and trails it down to his heart, "You are so handsome." He gives her a slight smirk.

His heavy lids close, "You are amazing."

The next morning Bill finds Alec in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast for the kids. Beth keeps throwing her toast at Ralph. Ralph keeps throwing cereal back at her. Bill comes to the rescue and gets them both to settle down. Then Alec and Bill sit down to their coffee and toast.

"Alec, we need to talk," Bill leaves no room for argument.

Alec feels his concern, "I know, Dad."

Bill tries again, "I want out. We love you very much. We love our grand children too. We will be there for you., but I don't want the business any more. I also can't watch you race anymore while your wife waits for the phone calls. I dreaded those calls myself, but to watch Alex receive them, was more than I could bare. And Henry…" Bill rubs his forehead, "Alec, he had a stroke after your last race." Alec freezes. He stops tearing his toast. "Don't tell him I told you. But I figured you had a right to know." Then Bill picks up Ralph and gets him washed up and takes him to the living room.

The silence and the weight of the news weigh heavily on him. He rubs his unshaven face in deep thought. Beth reaches for him, "Dada, down?" He scoops her up and washes her up. He holds her close as he takes her to the living room to her brother.

"Aleeeeeec!" It's Ali's voice in panic. Alec quickly set Beth down and runs out the front door. Ali is running from the stables towards the main house. "Mr. Henry….!'

"Oh Lord no!" Alec cries and runs to the barn with Ali. Bill turns to the phone quickly.

Alec bursts into the stables and finds Henry on the floor with the reins still in his hands. Alec tears off his binding calling out Henry's name and starting CPR. His shoulder is in searing pain but he can't feel it because of the pain in his own heart. Ali follows Alec's orders about artificial breathing. They are trying hard when the sirens come screaming up to the barn. The paramedics take over, Alec goes with them. He looks back at his family waiting for him on the porch.

His mother. His wife. His son. His daughter. His father running out of the house with the keys to the jeep to follow them to the hospital. He turns back to his business partner. No, his dear friend. Then the shriek from the Black racing against the fence towards the ambulance. Ali halts him before he can run head long into the railing.

"Dear God, what have I done?" Alec sighs heavily.

At the hospital they get all the information they can from Alec for Henry's medical history. Before he knows it his father is at his side. The nurse leaves with the information. Bill doesn't wait but pulls his son into his arms. The men clasp to each other. They cling to each other. They lean on each other in their time of need.

The doctor comes back thirty minutes later with his scrub hat in his hand.

**Black Stallion: Hopeful Chapter 17** The doctor shake shakes head. Alec and Bill sink into the chair. The doctor sits beside them, "He was gone before he even got here. It was an instant massive heart attack. There's nothing you could have done. I'm so sorry." The doctor waits for their questions.

Bill touches the doctor's shoulder, "Thank you." And the doctor leaves.

Alec drops his head into his hands, "What are we going to do?"

Bill takes Alec's chin and looks him directly in the eyes, "You've known what to do for a long time." Bill holds his gaze, "Now, lets go home. There are phone calls to be made."

Silently Alec follows his father to the car. The ride home was silent. Bill looked over at his son. Once he thought he saw his little boy who had just lost his horse to the Sheik. But by the time they got home, he saw a man.

They pull up to the house and slowly mount those steps. Without a word they enter. The wives just stare. The men embrace their wives. The silent tears just flow.

After as few minutes, Bill steps back, "I'll call Henry's children. Alec, you and Ali better make plans for next week's race. Alex, can you contact the track for a memorial service?" They all nod. Then Bill looks between Alex and Alec, "This is the last decision I make for Hopeful. You better call the attorney within the next two months, or Hopeful goes public." Bill walks out of the room to the den and closes the door. Alec leaves for the barn.

He finds Ali in the tack room polishing a saddle. Alec sits down beside him. Ali starts, "Mr. Henry is at peace now?" Alec smiles. He looks up at the photo of Henry and Chan at their first winner circle. Right beside it is a very young Alec, Henry and Black also in the winner's circle.

Alec smiles, "Yeah, Henry has won the race and is in the big winner's circle now." Ali lightly laughs with Alec. Then the silence falls. Ali reaches over and picks up Henry's fedora. He hands it to Alec, "Now what?"

Alec fingers the hat carefully, "Well, it looks like you and I have a race to prepare for."

Ali nods, "We will make Henry proud."

Alec stands up and puts the hat on the wall next to the photos, "We need a new photo up here, Ali." Ali smiles and stands up. Alec grabs a set of reins. The reins Henry was holding, "Let's get Beanie out on the track."

Ali astride Beanie and Alec at the rail with a stop watch, they time Beanie's run. Alec hops on Hope and walks with Ali and Beanie for the cool down. "Ali, you have ridden Beanie to enough times. She comes in second, how can we get her into first?"

Ali ponders, "She needs more time to break away."

Alec nods, "Let's give it a try. Give her more lead time."

They try it again and get a better lap time. And again. Another good lap time. Ali gives her a good cool down and then a bath. Alec and Ali are pleased. "We will try it again tomorrow."

"Yes, Mr. Alec." Ali smiles. Alec just smiles at the compliment.

That night, Alec couldn't sleep. Alex felt him get up. She goes to the window and watches her husband go to the stables. She quietly and quickly gets dressed. She follows him to the stable. He doesn't see her. She knows he needs this time to think. She expected him to go for Black. Then she sees the light on the test track. She watches him mount up. He swings up on to the horse with no help. How he saddled and bridled a horse with one hand so fast amazed her. She gets that twinge in her heart, her husband is so darn sexy in the amazing things he can do with determination.

But her heart stops when he turns the horse towards the track. Satan! Her amazement of him quickly questioned his sanity. She doesn't have time to react. "Yah!" he calls and tears off down the track.

She stayed out of sight and just watched him fly down the track. She wondered herself if he could handle the transition to training. Could he stop racing? Watching his body move as one with Satan and tearing up the track, he was born to do this. She could just sit and watch him ride forever. She smiles. She had gotten chastised and teased numerous times by Mr. Lions that she was rooting for the wrong team, before they even met. She would hone in on Alec as he raced. She was teased because of how attractive Alec was to all the ladies. But to Alex, the grace in which he moved with his horses and how they responded as one. She wasn't going to lie, Alec was darn attractive, too. Tonight was no different.

Except that Alec was racing down the track on the most devilish of their horses with only one arm to guide him. But his body was moving as one with him. Did she marry a Centaur? she laughed to herself. She shouldn't worry. But with love and family comes worry.

She hears the hoof beats as they come around the turn towards her. She ducks back so he won't see her. But as he passes by she sees… he never would have seen her any way. He didn't wear his goggles and the tears from wind or pain are wetting his cheeks and blinding his eyes. She expected him to bring Satan for a cool down after a flight like that around the track, but he doesn't. He goes for another lap. Satan doesn't miss a step or drop his speed. _How far is he going to push Satan,_ she wonders. Even worse she wonders, _How far is he going to push himself?_

He rounds the track again. This time she steps forward to let her presence be known, if his head is here. She hears the hoof beats pounding down the track. She can hear Satan's freight train breathing. They round the back bend are now down to a canter. He canters Satan for half a lap, then trots him back the other direction. He walks him around the back. Then he slides off and pats his neck with encouraging words. He slowly walks Satan back to the stables. Satan is totally obedient. He seems to notice Alec is in no mood for a fight.

Alex stands back fighting with herself. Should she go to him or wait for him? Alec brings Satan to the track opening. He stops and stares at her surprised. Obviously he hadn't seen her earlier. She takes the reins. Alec wipes the tears from his face. Not a word is spoken. Was is the wind tearing at his face or his emotions tearing at his soul?

Alec reaches over and releases the racing saddle. Alex takes Satan to the water trough. He drinks his fill. Alec hands her the halter and she changes it out and ties him up. Alec comes back and rubs Satan down. The horse so loves the touch. Alec and Alex indulge the horse. Then with a rub to the horse's diamond on his forehead, Alec leads him to his stall. Alec latches the stall door. He slips his hand into hers. He shuts off the track lights and leads her back up to the house.

They both check on the children still asleep in their little beds. The parents lightly place kisses on their children's heads. Then back to their own room. She removes his binds. She steps back to let him go. But he tugs her hand and silently to the shower they go. Under the steam of the water, both of their silent tears flow. Their grief also begins to release.

After the water turns cold they collapse into bed. But sleep is long in coming. The feel of him beside her. The feel of her hair between his fingers. They just smile and enjoy the now. She becomes his refuge of peace.

A few days later… Ali and Alec prepare to leave for Belmont…. With out Henry. Another sobering moment. Alec kisses his children good-bye. Alex takes Ali aside, "Please don't let him race."

Ali squeezes her hand, "I will try, Mrs. Alex." But they both know, no one can control Alec when it comes to racing. Only Alec can control Alec.

Bill places Henry's fedora on the seat between Alec and Ali. Then before they know it, Alec is pulling the van with three of their horses in it down Hopeful's gravel driveway.

It's a very quiet drive to Belmont. They have been assigned #13. One of Henry's favorite numbers. They find a black ribbon across their stable doors. Alec and Ali smile. They lead Beanie, Blackout and Bear out to stretch their legs. Then they get settled. In that time several trainers, jockeys, and owners come to pay their respects to Hopeful.

Then Anthony arrives. What could he say? He just pulls Alec into his embrace. The solace is a comfort to them both. Then Anthony releases Alec and turns to Ali, "You are in good hands, Ali. You both have been trained by the best." Anthony give Ali a firm hand shake and then leaves to see to his own horses.

That night, everyone gathers at the winner's circle for Henry's memorial. Alec hangs up Henry's silks. The ones he wore in his first race. Then he turns to the group, "I'm glad you all could come. Henry certainly taught and frustrated us all. But now he is in the biggest winner's circle." He has to stop. His words are stuck in his throat. He looks out at all the somber faces. He smiles, "I thank Henry for teaching me to hang on while I ride the wind." There's a few chuckles out there. Then Alec steps down and lets others come forward and share their memories of Henry.

The next morning, Alec dons his jacket and Henry's hat. He takes the roll of trainer. Alec gives Ali his last minute instructions and then back to the other trainers to watch the race. It was so hard to stand here and watch. He knew every move he would have done differently and yet encouraged the right moves too. Ali had a good start, but just couldn't break out of the pack. Beanie didn't want to slow down in order to swing around on the other side. By the time Beanie began to listen, they only took third.

Ali was ashamed when he came back. The reporters flocked the winner then came to Alec. "So taking on Henry's shoes too big for you?" Alec wasn't Henry, he knew that. Alec shooed Ali over to the stables and took the reporters aside. "So are your racing days over?" they tried to needle him again. "Will you get a new investor for Hopeful?" "Is Hopeful done?" They all clamor for answers. Alec waves them to silence.

"I'm not Henry Daily, true. The future for Hopeful hasn't been discussed. And now if you will excuse me, I have another race to prepare for." He kept his cool. He smiled, maybe he did need Alex to coach him on press releases.

He pressed through the reporters to his stable. He helped Ali get Blackout ready to race. Alec speaks confidence to Ali. Ali gives him a nervous smile. Alec laughs, "Ali, you know how to listen to Blackout. Relax." He gives him a leg up. Ali takes the reins and the win.

Alec meets him at the winner's circle with a huge grin. Alec turns to Jim's photographer, "I want a 8x10 of that one!" Jim nudges Alec into the photo. When Ali gets down, Alec gives him a one armed brotherly hug. "I'll get a copy sent to Raj right away."

Ali wipes the tears and sweat from his face, "Thank you Alec, for taking me in and giving me a chance." There were too many things they were both facing to spoil it with words. Instead they fell in to a fit of laughter and almost didn't get Bear to the gate in time.

At the end of the day, it's a good celebration time for Ali and Alec. But they were smart not to let it go to their heads.

When they returned to Hopeful, it was good to recharge their batteries but they were now anxious to get to the next race. Alec and Ali make their plans with Alex for the next races. Bill just looks on with an occasional nod.

But now Alec and Bill had the hard part of clearing out Henry's apartment. They pack the papers into one for Alex to sort. Belle took Henry's clothes for the church charity. Alec had to sort the memorabilia. There hadn't been much left after the fire in their first barn. Bill notices the photo on the wall by Henry's favorite chair.

Alec comes to his father's side. The photo is at the first barn in Flushing. Tony & Napoleon, Clara & Henry, Bill & Belle, Alec & Black. Alec quietly tells his father, "I asked Ali if he would like Henry's apartment. He said yes, but this photo had to stay right there." Bill nods.

~~The next morning, Alec is down at the barn carefully exercising the weak arm with bags of sand. "Hello Alec," she can only stare at her son as he continues his reps.

"Hi Mom," her little boy is all grown up. He still has that red hair. But here in his tank top she can clearly see her son as a man. He has such a broad strong chest. She remembers how scrawny he looked when he came home from the island. Certainly she never envisioned her son this strong. She knew he would be handsome as his father. There was no doubt about that, she smirks. He has one arm that could best any man in one stroke. The other one has atrophied, but could still probably pick her up easily. She watches him as his reps are now to twenty and the grimace is starting to break on his face and the beads of sweat are following. He sets the bag down and changes position for a different set of reps.

"I'm taking your father away," she finally says.

He continues his reps, "Oh, going to see Aunt Martha?"

"No. I'm taking him to Florida to look for a new house." The sand bag drops.


	8. Ramsey Retire?

**Black Stallion Hopeful Chapter 18** Alec cringes, "Florida? Why not-" he tries to retrieve the sand bag and remember his count. She puts a tender hand on his shaking one.

"Alexander, this is your home. This is your life. This is for your family."

Alec doesn't move, "Mom, you are family." She retreats her hand and he starts again. She sits down on the stool.

"You know what I mean. I don't want to find your father in the den like Henry."

He cringes, "But Florida?"

She smiles at seeing him uncomfortable, "Come see us in the winter."

He speeds up the reps. "When are you leaving?"

"In an hour." He drops the bag again and looks up to her shocked. What could he say? They both knew it was time but neither of them wanted to face it. She steps forward. He drops his gaze to the sand bag. For all his independence, he always had his parents to fall back on. She stands right in front of him and puts a hand on his strong shoulder. It was too hard to look at the shoulder with the scars. He doesn't move. She lifts her son's prickly chin to face her. She can't help but smile as she touches the freckles forever on his nose. "My little boy. You stopped being my little boy a long time ago. But you certainly have become a man. A gentleman. I'm very proud of you my Alexander William Ramsey. You are a fine horseman. You are a good business man. You are a wonderful father and husband. You don't need us anymore. I should have cut those apron strings a long time ago. But I couldn't let go of my little boy… my young man. I have seen the grown man for awhile, but still reluctant to let you go. I know you can run your own life. You have since you were ten."

She almost laughs. He can only smile at the fact he had snuck out of the house to train in the middle of the night.

"So help you if Ralph or Beth are half a tenacious as you." He stands up and hugs his mother.

"I only pray I will be as strong as you."

Now it's her turn to look up to him, "Honey, I spent your childhood on my knees praying for your safety and cleaning up the mud. I think that is why my knees are shot." They can't help but laugh. This is how Bill found them in the barn. His grown son, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes with his mother.

"Ready, Belle?" Bill asks curiously.

She reaches out for her husbands hand, "Ready for a second honey moon?" Bill kisses his wife sweetly.

Alec can't resist, "Do I get a brother or sister now?"

Belle shakes her head laughing, "Oh good heavens no! My knees can't take anymore!" Alec chuckles heartily with his mother.

Alec walks them to the car. He holds the door for his mother and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Mom.' She strokes his cheek.

"Pray hard, Alec."

"I promise," he manages to choke out.

Alec walks around to his father's side for a tender embrace, "Any last words of advice, Dad."

Bill looks up at the house where Alex is trying to hold the grand children back who are calling for him. "Trust them. Never stop trusting in their abilities. Confide in your wife. Alex is very strong. She has to be with you as her husband." Alex brings the children down to their grand parents for one last hug and kiss. Alec takes Ralph when he is done. Bill wipes the tears from his daughter-in-law's eyes, "Come see us soon."

Alec cringes, "But Florida?"

Bill laughs, "I promise, it's not the Everglades. Besides, Alec Ramsey afraid?"

Alec looks at his father square on, "It's so far away."

Bill puts a hand on his son's heart, "No it's not. We'll be back in a few weeks for the rest of our stuff." It's time to go, but no one moves.

The horn on the hay delivery truck makes the older Ramsey's finally wave, "You have work to do, Mr. Ramsey," and moves off down the road. His father's hand slips out of his as he pulls away. Bill waves to the delivery driver and is gone in a cloud of dust. Alec silently hands Ralph to Alex, "Thank you for marrying me," he kisses her sweetly.

Then he hears Ali, "Hey Aleeeec! Are we going to unload this truck?" Alec turns away from his family to his business.

Alex take the kids to the house. They find their toys in the living room. Alex moves to the den that looks out to the barn. She starts to sort through the papers. Some need to be sent to his sons. Some are bills she needs to pay and close out. She looks up and out the window.

Alec and Ali are on top of the truck with the hands down below to receive. The sun starts beating down. Alec strips of his shirt. Alex takes a sharp intake. It's been a while since she has seen his bare muscles at work. Someone makes a joke about his arm. He shows them that it is still good enough to clean their clock. They all join in the laugh. Ali nods towards the house. Alec turns to look. His wife is watching him. She gives him that look. He blushes. The distance is never too far for that look to still turn him to mush. He blushes. Someone else teases him about that too. He turns back and tosses the next bale at the wise guy.

The sweat may be trickling down his back from the sun, but the heat from the den is burning him even more. He can hardly wait to get back to his home and back into her arms. When do the kids take their afternoon nap?

No one was surprised when Alec disappeared for over and hour. And when he came back, well… they all wished they had wives that close to work. No one dared tease their employer about his afternoon absence.

Alec and Alex fell into a routine of running the farm on their own. Alex would take the kids out for their afternoon walks before their naps. Sometimes they would see Alec and Ali break a new colt. Sometimes it was trial track runs. Other times it was just a walk to the pond. But always time for the kids to see their father at work.

The days that Alec and Ali were out racing, Alex would still take the kids for a walk. Sometimes just so she wouldn't miss her husband so much. Black was always a comfort on those walks.

One day, as Alex heads to the barn, she finds Hope and Black saddled. "How about if we all go for a ride?" It had been such a long time since she had ridden herself. But now with the children, it was like a dream come true. She takes Beth with her on Hope. Alec settles Ralph with himself, "Black, no racing today." Black snorts and shakes his head.

Ralph calls, "Go Black." Alec is surprised at Black listening to Ralph.

It's a wonderful trail ride for the family. The children are all a glee being on the big horses with their parents. Black prances wanting to go faster. On the way back, Alec cinches his arm tighter around Ralph and obliges Black into a slow canter. Alex is a little concerned, but trusts her husband and his best friend. When they arrive back, Ralph is all riled up and excited.

Alec swings a leg over and slides off Black's back with Ralph still in his arms. Black twitches his ears at Ralph's squealing. Ralph reaches out and grabs Black's mane, "No Ralph. Let go"

"No! Again!" Ralph protests. He doesn't want to stop. Alex comes behind with Hope and Beth. She sees Alec has his hands full with fitful Ralph. He is trying to untangle Ralph's hands from Black's mane. Alec looks to Alex for help.

She just smirks at him, "Hum, just had to give him a taste of speed." She swings her leg over and dismounts. She trails a hand down her beautiful husbands back and teases him, "Or is it you who just had to go fast?" She takes Hope and calm Beth to the barn. Alec just shakes his head at her accusation.

"Ralph, you are pulling Black's mane. Be gentle. Help me put Black away." He manages to get Ralph's hand free. Black turns his head towards Ralph and blinks.

Ralph tells Black, "Again?" Black knickers.

Alec hands Ralph the reins, "Later." Ralph relaxes and helps his father put Black into the stall. Alec finishes with the horses while Alex takes the kids to the house and puts them down for their naps.

Then she sighs as she returns to the den. Henry's boxes of paperwork plus Hopeful's bills. She notices a familiar envelope in today's mail. She looks over at Henry's papers. The same envelope. Curious. She opens the one in Hopeful's mail. There letter is dated only a few days before Henry's death addressed to Henry. Had it really been that long since she dealt with Hopeful bills? Must be a post office glitch.

She opens the first one:

_Dear Mr. Dailey,_

_ Certainly now that Alec has been severely injured, you will reconsider the sale of The Black. Even in his injured state, I want to acquire him. You know where to contact me._

There is no signature. No name puts chills down her back. She goes through Henry's mail. They came every four months, for years. This person knew everything. She sinks into the chair with a heavy sigh. Every plane crash. Every injury. Every victory. Every loss. Every move Henry and Alec made. Every new acquisition.

The children wake up. She has to set the letters aside to take care of them.

It keeps bothering her. There is a nagging thought in the back of her head. She knows she had seen these envelopes before… where? Then it hits her! Just like a frying pan on her head. She dashes into the den closet. She digs through the closet and finds the box. She rips the lid off. Sure enough, there is a whole box full of them, all addressed to Alec's father. Alec's footsteps are heard entering the house and she remembers dinner! She has to abandon the investigation to save dinner. Alec is almost knocked down by her dashing to the kitchen. He just watches her amused.

_ "_Are you alright, Alex?" He washes his hands in the kitchen sink. She stares at the casserole. It looks salvageable.

She puts on her best fake smile, "Yeah, fine." Alec puts the rolls on the table. She steers the conversation away from her thoughts, "Is Ali joining us?"

Alec smiles, "He has a date."

Just what she needs to hear. "Who?" she is surprised.

"The vet's daughter, Victoria." He goes to the living room and get the children settled for dinner. The children are even good for dinner. After wards, he gives the kids pony rides on himself through the living room while she does the dishes watching her family. She smirks watching him do one armed pushups with the kids on his back. Then he pretends to collapse under their weight when they both climb on at the same time. it's a fit of giggles from everyone.

She gets the kids into their p.j.'s while he secures the barn for the night. When he comes to the nursery, he finds her sitting on the floor with a book in her hand reading to them about Pegasus. But this time Pegasus is black with a red hair rider and freckles. She tugs Beth's thick red curls. Ralph falls asleep in her arms. Alec scoops up Ralph and tucks him into his bed. Alex tucks sleepy Beth into her bed with her favorite blanket.

Then they turn out the light with a goodnight prayer and head down stairs. He settles on the couch with a couple horse magazines. She heads back to the den. She tries to focus on the bills. But her mind keeps turning back to the box in the closet.

After about an hour of fighting with her concentration, he leans on the doorway, "I'm headed up. What about you?" She turns around. He stretches his arms over his head to hang his finger tips on the top of the door frame. He isn't real tall, but certainly taller than most jockeys. But it's the devastating triangular frame of his body he has. The broad shoulders and chest with the trim waist and the lean but powerful thighs. What bills? Training as not changed his physique. What was sitting on the desk calling her name? She wants to crawl into those arms with those callused hands that are as light and sensitive as a feather. "Darling?" he asks her again. He just had to say it with that voice.

She has to turn away. She sees one more of those envelopes left from Henry's box, on the corner of the desk. She keeps her back to him and fights her husky voice, "You know I can't say no to you" He give her a wicked laugh. "But I really have to get to these bills."

He comes to her and pulls her long black hair away from her neck he gives her a light biting kiss on the back of her neck. She reaches back and grabs him by the back of the neck. He drops another one a little closer to her shoulder. "Alec…" she groanly warns. Then he lightly laughs and his soft footsteps are heard retreating. She wants to follow him, but those horses have to be fed.

Finally at two a.m. she comes to her bedroom. She finds him laying on his stomach stretched across the bed diagonally with his arms reaching far above his head. It just has to accent the strength in his shoulders and arms. He has to be wearing only a towel? Even sound asleep, he can turn her on. She takes the liniment and starts at his lower spine and begins to massage him. A groan escapes him. She straddles his hips to get a better position. She carefully pushes and strokes every muscle in his back, shoulders, his arms. Then she turns to his feet, his calves his thighs. Who is getting the massage? His body or her soul? Slowly he turns over and reaches for her. She returns his arms over his head and turns to the front of his arms, his strong chest, his knees, his hips, his lips. He pulls her shirt, she tugs the towel.

The silent tears come to her. Those letters had reminder her of his history and how lucky he is to be alive and in her arms. With every touch of his body, every scar. How sacred life and love is. She tries to hide her tears. He just kisses them away with no questions asked.

At about 4 A. M., before Alec can get up, Alex is up to take care of crying Beth. But he can see Alex's siloet against the moonlit window. As she pulls the nightshirt on, he can't be sure but her belly looked larger. Maybe farm life has her putting on a few pounds. He smiles, she will always be attractive to him. She goes to Beth, and he falls back to sleep. One more hour of sleep and then it's time for him to load up for another day of training.

He gets his own breakfast, seeing her asleep in the rocking chair with Beth in her arms. Oh how he loves his little family.

Later that day, she takes the kids down to the test track. Ali and Alec are trying two new colts out. He looks like he has resolved to becoming a trainer. He can handle the transition. Even though they haven't had _the conversation_ yet. She will wait for him to bring it up. "Go Dada go!" Ralph calls as the horses thunder by kicking up clods of dirt. Yes, she can remember the times she would help him train those horses.

Finally Ali and Alec bring the horses around for a cool down. She waves him over. "How is it going?" he refers to her being up late last night with himself and Beth.

She gives him a secret smile, "Fine." He smirks back, She pulls one of the mystery envelopes from her back pocket., "Have you ever seen this before?"

He takes it and looks it over. She had removed the letter, no need to start a problem. He is very curious, "I don't think so. Mom handled most of the personal correspondence. I only got a few letters," he winks at her.

"Horse puckies, stud!" she banters back at him. She knows how many fan letters he got. And still gets. Most from young boys and girls addressed to Black. Alec would answers those with Black's hoof print. But after he started dating Alex, he had gotten more romantic or solicitation issues. But his mom never opened the ones from Alex.

He hands her the envelope back, "Why?"

"Oh just curious. I found a bunch in Henry's stuff," she tries to keep her voice light and off handed. Luckily Ali calls to him. Alec nods that he has to go.

Beth calls, "Bye' Dada!"

"See you later, sweet heart," he smiles at his daughter.

Alex heads back to the house and digs through Bill's box of letters. She begins to shake as she find out how long this person has been tying to get Black and Satan. Apparently, Bill and Henry answered at first that neither were for sale. It didn't deter the person. They kept at it. Bill and Henry ignored the letters after that. So why continue?

**Chapter 19** Alec brought the mail with him when he came in for lunch. Alex quickly flipped through the letters. The same mystery envelope arrived. But this time addressed to her: Alexzina Ramsey. She hid it from Alec and served lunch.

Quietly she approaches the subject again at the table, "Alec, we need to talk."

"Not now." he quietly returns.

She puts a tender hand on his, "When?"

He quickly finishes his lunch. He takes the plate to the sink and keeps his back to her, "After the next race."

"I'm going to the next race." Her words freeze him. She knew by his tone he planned one last ride for himself. "I'll be sitting in Rosewood's box." He hesitates for just a moment and then silently heads out the door. He knows she doesn't approve.

The next few days are tense between them. Barely a word is spoken. Neither wants to say something that will start the worst fight they will ever have.

The older Ramsey's call one day. Alex talks to Bill about the letters without Alec around. She tells him about he one she received. The letter knew the Ramsey's had moved and that Henry was dead. But that was no secret. It claims Bill and Henry had promised to sell Black at the next race. Alex was frightened they were being stalked. Bill and Henry had been concerned about nut-jobs too. They had agreed not to tell Alec. Alec would have just hunted the guy down and done something rash. The decided to ignore the letters. The knew legally they held Black and Satan's titles. Henry said it was a ploy to throw off their racing career. Henry was just a stubborn. But Bill had notified the sheriff, against Henry's wishes.

When Bill talked her, he asked if they'd had _the talk_. She told Bill her fear of him riding in a race again. Bill promised to be at the next race with an attorney waiting at the farm upon their arrival home. Alec wouldn't be able to avoid this anymore. Henry's probate had already be settled.

Then Alex took a big sigh. Bill knew there was something else, even heavier on her mind, "Alex, are you alright? There is something else, isn't there?"

She almost burst into tears by his soft concern, "Bill… Alec doesn't know it. How am I going to tell him?"

Bill is afraid what she is going to tell him, "Do you still love him?"

She laughs that Bill thought she wants to leave Alec, "It's not that." Now she is laughing so hard, "I love him so much. In fact, so much… that we did it again."

Bill sighs and then laughs just as hard. And then the laughing subsides. The seriousness sets in, "You're afraid of what the doctor said."

She sniffs, "Bill, I'm afraid for his life when he races. I know he is afraid for my life… carrying his love."

"Oh sweetheart, it's going to be alright. I won't lie and say I'm not concerned, but God has a reason, alright?" He can hear her nod. "Wait until I get there to tell him."

She giggles again, "It's getting hard to hide. I'm sorry, Bill, especially with …"

Bill just laughs remembering the passionate kisses he has seen his son give, "I'm glad to hear you are both very much in love." She laughs with him. "Now, go get that boy." Alex laughs and sets the phone down.

She goes to the porch and uses Alec's whistle. His head pokes out of the barns. She motions "phone call". He rushes to the house, "Your parents," she informs him. Then she takes the kids for a walk so he can have a quiet house.

A couple weeks later, they all head out to the races. Rosewood hosts a cocktail party for the owners. Seeing how Alec and Alex are family, they are in attendance. This time Alex has her eyes out for who could be sending those letters. Alec is concerned about her distraction, but feels that is reflective against him about the conversation he refuses to broach.

The band strikes up. He smiles at her and takes her to the dance floor. He's going to distract her. She is reluctant to go. She's afraid he will figure out she has lost her waist again. But she can't resist those blue eyes for long, she smirks to herself, the irony of it all. With a slip of his arm around her waist, she's got a her hand on his lapels and the other entwined with his fingers. He says nothing about her figure. She wants to say something. She wants to tell him everything. But he smiles and leans in with a tender kiss. He doesn't want to hear, he just wants to be one with her right now. She holds on tighter. Her body is in tune with him. As much at he can fly down that race track in one motion with his horses' gait, now his body is in one motion with hers. Not a stumble for either, she is honed in with him, his body is molded to hers. They can't feel or see anyone. There is no need to speak. They are of one mind and body. The song is "At Last"

_At last my love has come along_

_ My lonely days are over._

_And my life is like a song_

_ At last, the skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover._

_ The night I looked at you._

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_ A dream that I can call my own._

_I found a thrill I could press my cheek to_

_ A thrill I had never known_

_Oh you smiled, you smiled_

_ Oh then the spell was cast_

_And Baby, here we are in heaven_

_ For you are mine at last_

She is his thrill. He holds her closer and takes her around the dance floor. She holds this moment tightly, knowing life changes quickly.

The strings draw out the very last note. Conner and very pregnant Trisha side up to them. Alex lifts her head from Alec's kiss when Conner speaks, "Well, hello Ramseys."

Trisha smiles grand, "Alex, I'm so glad you could make it!"

Conner reaches into his pocket and draws out _the envelope _and taps is on the palm of his hand, "I'm sorry, Alex, but this arrived today for you." He has a grim look on his face. The color drains from her face. He hesitates to give it to her. She is afraid to take it.

"What is it, Alex?" Alec is serious. It takes a lot these days to effect her this way.

Conner is shocked at Alec reaction, "You haven't told him?"

Alex is even more shocked to Conner, "Do you know about these?"

Conner nods, "I thought only Rosewood and Violence were getting these. Are you getting these because of Rosewood?"

Reluctantly Alex shakes her head, "Apparently they have been coming for years."

Conner nods, "You better read this one now." Alex stares at the envelope in her hand, "Maybe later." Conner frowns.

Alec plucks the envelope form her hands and tears it open before she can protest:

_Mrs. Ramsey,_

_ As I have said in my last note, you better hand over The Black to my associate at the May Belmont race. He is my horse. So is Satan. If you don't, you will be sorry._

Alec's anger quickly straightens his back. "What is this?" Alec's temper is flaring for this note and that Alex would keep this extortion from him.

Then he looks at the fear on Conner and Trisha's face. Conner turns to Alex, "I'm supposed to hand over Rosemont and Rosebud. He claims your father sold them." Alex nods.

Alec keeps his anger toward Alex reined in as he faces her, "What is going on?" Trisha tugs Alec's sleeve, "Why don't we go to the library. Conner, go get Mr. Violence. I'll get Anthony." She leaves.

Alec silently goes with Alex to the library. They don't have to wait long for the others to join them.

Anthony explains the letters Conner had gotten after he received the estate. Violence states he had been getting them for a couple years. Alex is reluctantly tells Alec that she found Henry and Bill's letters. Alec gasps that his business partners had kept it from him for so long.

Violence doesn't give Alec time to dwell on that, "The real question is, what are we going to do about it? My private investigator hasn't come up with any leads and there is no way I am turning over my horses."

Alex reaches over and grabs the phone calling her local sheriff. She explains the situation, the sheriff agrees to make extra patrols in their area. Then she calls Hopeful, they agree to bring Black into the stables and padlock his and Satan's doors.

Anthony makes a suggestion, "Why don't we all sit together tomorrow. I'll notify track official of the situation."

Alec jumps up and tears at his bow tie, "I'm going to the stable. Ali needs his rest."

Alex reaches out for his hand, "I'll go with you."

He leans over and grabs both of her hands with a lump in his throat, "They can take all the horses, including Black and Satan before they harm on hair on my family's head. I need you to protect them." Then he kisses her solidly and flees the room.

The room is silent. What else can be said? He said it for all of them. Anthony puts an arm around his daughter. She smiles up at her father.

"I love that man," Anthony said. They all laugh knowing how he wanted to kill Alec just a few years before.


	9. New Yorks Finest

**Black Stallion: Hopeful Chapter 20** Race day arrives. Rosewood's box has their family, Hopeful's, and Violence keeping a watchful eye on the crowd. Track officials have put extra patrols on the stables.

Down at the stables, Alec and Ali are almost in a fist fight about who is going to race Black Bear in the first race. Alec is in his silks and mounts up before Ali has a chance. Ali call a parting warning to him, "I won't defend you when Alex finds out."

"I can handle it!" he calls back smiling. Ali shakes his head. He knows Alex well enough. Alec doesn't have a prayer against Alex's anger.

The horses are parading up to the gate. Alec has her binoculars set on the line up. She groans a prayer, "Oh God, please no."

Trisha is holding Beth on her hip. Alex sinks in to the seat next to Ralph. Tissa asks, "What is it Alex? Did you see something?"

Alex sees a reporter talking to Anthony. Alex tells her father and Tissa, "It's Alec. He's really going to do it."

The reporter lifts his head, "Alec is going to race again?"

Anthony laughs, "Yeah, right!"

Alex cringes and leans in, "Papa, trust me. It's him." He father shakes his head. She tips her head sideways reminding him how she followed Hopeful's silks more than Rosewood's, "Papa, I know that physique in those silks, and it isn't Ali."

Tissa blushes at what Alex is saying. The reporter laughs. Anthony turns to concern for his son-in-law. Alex turns back to watch the line up. Everyone takes a closer look at Hopeful's silks to see who the jockey really is. The reporter looks around. With everyone's distraction on binoculars the doorway is clear because they are all leaning towards the track. He snatches Beth from Tissa and dashes for out the door.

Tissa screams, "HEY!" Everyone turns to see the reporter disappear down the hall with screaming Beth. Conner, Anthony and Violence run out the door. Tissa grabs Ralph tightly. Conner and Anthony follow the kidnapper. Violence finds security.

Alex rushes out the door. She can see the path his is taking. She knows the reporters are parked out front and has a prime exit. Conner and Anthony's cars are in the back. They will not be fast enough. Fast enough?

She dashes to the announcer's booth. She forces her way in and grabs the microphone from the confused announcer. She tells him, "Turn it on now!" She opens the window and silences the crowd with Alec's whistle call.

Down at the track the parade stops. The Black horse with the black & white silks upon it's back turns away from the line up to face the booth. She tries to keep her voice calm as she calls, "He has Beth, north entrance!"

Alec doesn't wait for her to explain. You can see him line up Black Bear for the main path through the spectators. He backs her up enough to make that leap. Alex returns to the microphone, "Spectators! Clear the main entrance!" Several look up and see the large black horse picking up speed like it's going to barrel through the railing. Instead she takes a flying leap over the rail and straight up the main path. Hot on her tail are Rosewood and Violence's team. Spectators still coming in, are startled to see the race horses coming out. Anthony and Conner point to the dark haired man running with a red hair little girl towards a black convertible Bentley headed East. Alec knows: the train station. They pour on the determination. Anthony's heart swells with pride as he steps clear to allow these mighty teams go rescue his blood. This is how the industry began!

Word comes to the back stables quickly what is going on. Ali mounts Beanie. James takes Rosemont and Violence's groom grabs his second horse. No one waits for permission. They tear out the back parking lot, round the corner and meet up with the main team coming from the front gate.

This reporter has no idea what he is up against. It has now become a steeple chase through the streets of New York headed for the train station. One Bentley with precious cargo darting in and out of traffic with six to angry men on flying steeds. Alec ducks his head down and nudges her faster saying his prayers. They come right between the cars and hope no one opens their doors. Then they are dodging on coming traffic. Up on to the sidewalks to steer around traffic halted at the intersections by NYPD mounted police. They had gotten word from dispatch but still couldn't believe their eyes when they saw race horses coming down the streets of New York. Their mounts call encouragingly to the racing steeds.

Pedestrians back against the building to keep from being trampled! They even leap over a couple cars stopped in the middle of the road to let them pass. Violence's accidentally knocks over the pretzel stand. They managed to miss going down the subway stairs, barely.

The Bentley pulls down a clear street. Oh, not a good choice if he thought he would get away. The horses pour on their speed. This is what they were born to do. Their riders know this is a race for life and death. They had to win this race! James couldn't help but smile. So the knight in shining armor days are not over. Alec and James are side by side. The ride of a grandfather or the ride of a father will win this race.

Alec and Ali are finally close enough to touch the car. The others come up right behind and beside the car. Alec slips his feet out of the stirrups and nods to Ali. Ali nods in return and Alec takes the leap into the Bentley.

Beth is still crying. Her eyes are so wet that she doesn't recognize her father. He tears of his helmet and grabs her tightly to his chest. Now she knows, she clings to his neck, "Dada!" The reporter has one hand on the steering wheel and with the other tries to reach Beth. Beth wraps her legs around her father's torso and clings to him tightly.

Ali calls, "Give her to me!" Alec smiles, she isn't going to let go. Ali smiles back. Ali reaches down for the steering wheel holding on like an Arab rider he once knew with only his legs tightly around the neck of his horse. Rosemont strikes her front feet onto the trunk of the Bentley. The reporter tries to gun it. Alec sees Bear is still right there staying with the car. Alec reaches over wrapping his hands onto the mane, "Hold tight sweetheart," he tells his daughter and makes the leap. Ali lets go as soon as he sees Alec and Beth are safe. Hopeful's team backs off. The reporter smiles, thinking he has made it clear. The other teams take their turn. They surround the car. Up ahead is a squad of mounted and vehicle NYPD all with their guns drawn. There is no escape. He stops the car and turns to leap out the back.

The jockeys all lean over with their crops ready. He looks at the size of those arms holding the whips. He looks at the determination on their face. He stands a better chance with the police. He raises his hands in surrender. The jockeys only back off when they are sure he is safely secured by the police.

Alec has Beth sitting front of him with his arm tightly around her waist. She is toying with Bear's mane. His breathing is slowly coming down to a decent speed. Bear utters Black's shrill cry. Beanie answers on the other side. The other horses join the triumphant cry. The reporter's ears are ringing from the noise.

Alec steps closer to the reporter as he is put into the police car. He leans down with definite anger, "We trusted you, Matson! Why?"

"Winner takes all. I'm tired of betting. I'm tired of writing about the winners. I want to own the winners. Always have."

Before Alec's temper can take over take his self control, Beth pats his hand, "Dada, Mama? Ralph? Bear, go!"

Alec looks down at his daughter and strokes the top of her head. She looks up at her daddy with her mother's eyes. Then he turns to James, "Love is more powerful than greed, any day." James smiles. Beth pats his hand again. Alec turns to the police officers, "You really are the finest."

Alec rears Bear and she pivots on her back feet to return back to his family. The sergeant of the mounted unit smiles at the race horses, "I wouldn't mind having a few of those for Central Park patrols." The jockeys all smile knowing about the recent motorcycle heist through Central Park. But Alec ponders that thought carefully.

"Aleeec, Alex is going to be mad at you," Ali warns him.

Alec kisses his daughter's nose, "Some how, I don't think so." The jockeys all laugh knowing the rumors of Alec's retirement.

The sergeant joins the laugh, "Do you think you need a police escort with your precious cargo?"

Ali smiles, "He's going to need police protection when his wife finds him in those silks."

Alec leans over with a wicked glint, "Wanna bet?" Everyone laughs heartily and then all canter back to the race track with the mounted police leading the charge.

~~Race track security is waiting for them when they return through the front gate, up the main entrance and through the parted rail. The owners are all down at the field at the winner's circle commiserating. Cheers come up from the crowd. James leans over with his best British accent, "Like the warriors returning from a successful battle." Alec can't help but laugh. The owner's crowd separates letting Alex meet up with Alec. Alec lowers their daughter to her mother's waiting arms. She clasps her daughter lightly. The sobs of joy come to her. Alec swings his leg over and hops down right beside them. Ali leans over an takes Bear's reins. Tissa hands Alec Ralph. Alec hold him just as tight. Alex lifts her head to check her daughter over. Beth seems none the worse for wear. She chatted about her ride with Dada through the streets. Alec slips an arm around his wife's waist pulling them together. He smiles at her, "We need to talk."

This time she laughs through her tears of joy, "Not right now." He joins her laughter and kisses her sweetly.

The flash bulbs go off: Ramsey's Last Race

The headlines shout the next day. It shows the photo of the Ramsey's kiss with their twins clasped between them. The article went on to tell the tale of the Hopeful Farms, Rosewood Estate and Violence Team charging through the streets of New York city after an extorting reporter kidnapped Ramsey's daughter from her grandfather's Rosewood box seats. He had been a trusted sports reporter for over 30 years. He had tried extorting horses from various racing teams. But these three refused to cave. He clearing made the mistake of messing with The Black's owners.

The article concluded with Alec announcing his retirement from being a jockey. He would leave that to Ali and turn to training, fatherhood and business owner.

The first race had been canceled. The winnings had been donated to the NYPD mounted police department.

Rosewood won the second race and Violence the third. Everyone was a winner this day.

**Black Stallion: Hopeful: Chapter 21** Alec finally arrives home. He has checked on the horses at the stable. He's taken a long talk with Black. When he comes back from Black's stall, he sees his parents car in front of the house. There is another car he doesn't recognize. He carefully mounts the steps. He enters the house and finds them all gathered around the kitchen table.

There is Alex, his parents, Anthony, Ali, and now he recognizes the car, the attorney. Bill stands up and embraces his son, "Hello Alec." Alec returns the embrace and then sinks into the chair at the head of the table.

Alex reaches over and holds his hand, "We need to talk." Alec nods his head. The attorney slides the paper in front of Alex. She signs it:

_Secretary, Alexzina K. Ramsey. _Belle signs her part relinquishing her position. Belle slides it to Bill. Bill signs off as president of Hopeful Farms, "It's about time." He slides the paper to the attorney. The attorney looks it over and slides it to Alec. He hands him the pen.

Alec looks at the paper closely. It's the articles of Hopeful's Incorporation. The change of officers. Bill and Belle have signed off. Alex has already signed on. Henry's shares have been put back into the corporation. It's time for Alec to take control of Hopeful. The official end of his jockey days. Never under the wire again. He looks over at Ali, the thrill of the crowd for him now. He gets to fly and race. Alec looks around at each person at the table. He knows what it means for each of them for him to sign this document. What have they all given to him during his racing days.

Alex stands up to solve a conflict with the twins in the next room. She stretches the kinks in her back. It causes her belly to project forward. There is now a question. Alec sets the pen down, "Alex?" he touches her belly. He can feel a kick.

She hands him the pen, "Sign it," she smiles at him and walks away. She takes the children by the hand and leads tem to the kitchen. Each grandparent takes a child. She puts a plate of cookies on the table. Each child gets one.

The attorney leans forward, "Mr. Ramsey, you don't have to sign this if-"

"I was just thinking, that's all," Alec cuts him off.

Alex waves a cookie at him, "What do want to do with Hopeful? Where do you want to take it without having to ask for permission?" Alec takes the cookie.

Beth squeals seeing Black outside, "Dada, we go fast!"

Ralph pounds on the table, "Black, Black, Black!"

Bill reaches over and squeezes his son's hand, "Black will be your horse again."

Alec looks down at the document again. There is the line: President

Alexander William Ramsey he places on the line. He quickly hands the paper to the attorney. "Are you sure?" he asks.

Alec hands him the pen, "I'm ready to be the head of Hopeful Farms." Then he turns to Alex, "And you?"

"I know you want to go to California and have already looked into it. Go. I'll be fine. You'll be back before this baby is due."

Then drumming his fingers on the table he looks at his parents and then focuses back on Alex, "When were you going to tell me?"

She picks up a cookie and smirks right back at him, "I kept telling you we had to talk.". He had to laugh. This wasn't what needed to be discussed for a year. All he can do is shake his head. He asked for it, he got it.

Belle and Alex prepare a wonderful celebration lunch for the whole farm. The hands and attorney, neighbors, the vet and his daughter Victoria were all welcomed. Ali was grabbing his belly as he leaned over to Alec, "Oh, Aleec, I think I can make weight today." Bill even had to laugh at that.

The next afternoon, the older Ramsey's head back to Florida. Bill clasps his son's shoulder, "So Mr. President, what is your first plan of action?" Alec smiles as he tells him. Bill agrees.

A few weeks later, Hopeful's van pulls up to the New York Police Department's stables. The head groom comes out quiet surprised, "Mr. Alec Ramsey?" Alec smiles and shakes his hand grateful. "What brings you here?"

Beth, holding her daddy's hand, excitedly tells him, "Dada's horses go real fast!"

The groom kneels down and smiles, "Oh yes they do! I have seen your Daddy win quiet a few races." The sergeant comes out leading one of his saddled horses. He greets Alec and his family warmly.

"So you have come to join us now that you aren't racing?"

Alec laughs, "Are you kidding! You could get killed being a police officer." The sergeant laughs. Alec had seen the sergeant as a spectator several times at the races.

Beth pipes up again, "Dada has horses for you!"

The sergeant looks closely at Alec. Alec smiles and nods, "You said you could use some Arabians for Central Park." The sergeant is stunned. Alec leads them to the back of the van. The groom helps him drop the ramp while the sergeant holds Beth's excited hand. The ramp lowers. The groom and sergeant gasp. Alec strokes the nearest black horse, "Two from Hopeful, one from Rosewood and one from Violence." Alec almost chokes on his words as her releases the tie, "They are still young. Not even two yet, so you should be able to teach them well. They may not be as fast as Black, Rosemont or Comet, but New York's finest… well… thank you."

Alec touches his daughters red curls. The sergeant sees the decision was not made frivolously. He knows very well the value of these horses. But looking a the smile on Beth's face, they know she is more valuable than a stable full of all three teams horses.

The groom is just as choked up, "I promise you, Beth, Dada's horses will be loved and cared for as much as you are." Then he looks up at the sergeant, "Lets get them settled in."

They take them to the paddock where they can mingle with the other horses. Alec hands the papers to the sergeant , "When it is time to retire them, contact us please." The sergeant smiles, "Absolutely."

Alec and Ali do go to California. Some wins, some losses but no injuries. It's a success. They are gone for a few months but always making phone calls back home. Alex always reassuring him that she is fine.

Everyone is excited when Ali and Alec make it back home. Alec is grateful to have Alex, round as she was, back in his arms. Ali hurries off to see Victoria. The Ramsey's have a good family time.

That night they both lay down gripping their backs and groaning. Then they turn to each other and laugh.

"Long drive?" she asks.

"Heavy kid?" he returns the smirk. She strokes his prickly cheek, he strokes her bulging belly.

"I think it's another horse, stud."

"Or two?" he smiles. She groans at his response. He starts to laugh until his back cringes. She smiles until she is kicked. They look at each other concerned.

"Do you want me to rub your back," they ask each other at the same time. And the fall into a fit of giggles. Soon they pass out from exhaustion.

~~The next morning he wakes up to the happy sounds of the kids giggling from their room. He puts on his robe and scoops them up with kisses. He takes them down for breakfast. Oh they make a terrible mess. He knows Alex is going to be mad. He does his best to clean up and then gets the kids into the bath. After he gets them redressed and settle with their books, he goes to check on Alex.

She's still tucked under the blankets. He strokes her face, "Hey darling, now that I am back, how can I help?"

She smiles and closes her eyes again, "Sleep."

He smiles, "Yes darling. Ali, Victoria and I will take the kids to the pond. That should give you a quiet house."

She reaches for his hand, "I love you so much, Alec." He kisses her forehead and walks out closing the door. She looks awful, but hopefully some much needed rest will help. He hopes.

Victoria helps him pack lunches while Ali takes the kids to get the horses saddled. Victoria puts the saddle bags on Hope. Ali takes Beth with him on Black Sheep. Alec, of course, puts Ralph with him on his faithful Black. They head down the trail.

They get about half way down when he thinks he hears _the whistle._ Black even stops. They listen, but don't hear it again. Alec tries to turn him back to the trail. Black won't move. Black starts to get restless. Victoria turns back. Alec hands her Ralph, "Black's upset. I'm going back for a moment."

"Should we go with you?" Ali asks.

Alec shakes his head, "It's probably nothing. Just keep the children with you. I'll meet you at the pond after I check on Alex. That should satisfy him." Ali nods.

Black doesn't walk back, he leaps to a canter immediately. Ali knows something is up, but follows Alec's orders.

Alec's arms are yanked. It's been a long time since Black has acted this way. Before he can blink they are back at the entrance to the trail. They break the tree line. He can see the driver's door open on the sedan. He doesn't have to tell Black. Black won't stop until he is beside the car. Alec leaps before Black stops, "Alex!"

She is in the driver's seat slumped over. "Alex!" he cries trying to pull her up.

"I'm sorry Alec. I just thought…."

"It's okay darling, I'm here now. Lets go.," he cringes and scoots her over. Black just watches them leave. He tries to stay focused, but his fear is getting the best of him. She lays her head down, "I'm so sorry Alec…. I'm so sorry…." she drifts

"Shhh, darling. It's okay. Everything is alright," he tries to reassure them both. His fingers have turned white on the steering wheel as he pushes the sedan to it's limits. Alex is silent. Alec pushes harder as he says his prayers.

He barrels into the emergency entrance. He scoops limp Alex into his arms and rushes into the building. A nurse scurries to his side bringing a gurney.

Alec carefully lays her down, running beside them as they rush her to a room, "She's 36 weeks. Her last pregnancy was high risk about 3 years ago. Please…" he chokes on his words.

Alex smiles reaching for his scruffy cheek, "Do you know how handsome you are?" Alec can only smile with tears brimming and her hand goes limp. Alec is left standing alone and the doctor orders him out of the room and they begin to help Alex. The doors close on him. He looks at his hands, Alex's blood. He drops to the floor.

**Chapter 22** "Alec… Alec…," his head is fuzzy and banging as he hears his name again. "Come on Alec." Carefully he opens his eyes. He's looking into the face of his friend, Deputy Mike Miles. "Hey there, pretty boy." Mike smiles.

Alec puts a hand to his head and looks at his surroundings. He's sitting in a hospital lounge. Mike is sitting beside him and hands him a cup of water, "Here, take this. " Alec does as he is ordered.

"Alex?" he asks Mike. Mike looks down at his hands.

"I got a hold of one of your hands. After I got word of your sedan barreling down the road like a bat out of hell headed here and found out, I called Hopeful. They were concerned to find Black, saddled with you no where around. I told them you and Alex were here."

"Mike, what about Alex?" Alec tries again.

"She's still in surgery," Mike says softly. Alec looks down at his hands. "I got your hands cleaned up for you."

"Thanks," he says quietly. He turns his hands over. He straightens out his wedding ring. The A&R cries out to him. He tries to smile at Mike.

The doctor comes into the lounge. Alec can't stand. The doctor motions to him to stay seated, "Are you alright, Mr. Ramsey?"

Alec nods and chokes on his words, "Alex, my wife…"

"We had to do an emergency c-section. Your son is fine. A big one. Almost nine pounds." Mike puts a hand on Alec's. "She lost a lot of blood. We had to perform an emergency hysterectomy. She is stable, but we want to keep and eye on her."

Alec drops his head in relief. He puts a hand to his mouth to keep his sob of relief from escaping.

"When you are ready a nurse will take you to see your son in the nursery."

Mike finishes, "When can he see Alex?"

The doctor smiles, "Give us about an hour. Plenty of time to get his birth certificate finished." The doctor gets paged and has to leave.

Mike gives Alec a moment to get composed. Then he stands up, "Ready to meet your new son?" Alec looks up to Mike and nods.

Mike takes him to the nursery and helps him find the bassinet labeled Ramsey. The nurse sees them and waves them to the door. Alec is shown a chair. He sinks down slowly. His son is slipped in to his arms. So small.

Mike smiles, "Hey, he looks like Henry!"

Alec gives his son his finger to hold, "Henry Alecx".

Mike laughs, "Is that with an x or a c?"

Alec smiles, "Both." Mike roars with laughter.

~~It's a while before he is finally lead to Alex's side. He holds her hand. It's a bit before she opens her eyes. She sees him.

He smiles at her, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" She smiles.

"What happened?" she finally asks.

"The good news is a nine pound boy. Is Henry alright?"

She squeezes his hand, "I love it." Then she sighs, "And the bad news?"

"Hysterectomy?" he asks her.

She squeezes his hand again, "Okay. I was afraid it was caner." He just nods. "When can I go home?" Alec can only shrug.

It was a few days before she came home. Just enough time to get the room set up for Henry. Victoria stays to help her. But Alex is a tough cookie and heals quickly. Beth and Ralph are delighted with their new brother.

~~The years go by. The red hair begins to thin. The collar bone begins to detect weather changes before the weatherman can. The jet black hair begins to gray.

The dreaded day comes. Alec find Black asleep under his favorite tree. But he never awakens. Alec buries him by himself. Satan about a month later. They lay side by side near the pond. Alec handles it better than Alex expected. It was a fact of life, but still a blow to the heart. But he also reminds Alex he has her and the kids.

Still the races go on. The wins the losses. Ali and Victoria become part of the family with a family of their own.

Beth becomes a rider. Ralph prefers to be a trainer and business manager of the farm. Henry goes to sports medicine. He becomes Hopeful's new veterinarian.

The love grows deeper each year. Hopeful becomes a proud contender and breeder. Well respected by others and the media.

They know Black's lineage is protected by the Ramsey family. Henry Dailey and Alec's dream for Hopeful has won. Henry's desire for Alec's happiness has succeeded.

Elizabeth Rosenbalm's dreams fro her daughter have come true. Even Anthony is pleased. Success has many definitions. Happiness is all Alex and Alec wanted.


End file.
